


Wings of Fire

by seosapphic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Magic, Prince!Hyunjin, Royalty, Thief!Felix, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 55,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosapphic/pseuds/seosapphic
Summary: Felix, an expert thief who steals from the highborns that do nothing to help the suffering commoners struggling with poverty. Prince Hyunjin, a young and innocent prince who has been sheltered his whole life away from the outside world. He wants to help his people, but has no idea just how badly they're struggling.





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic, I'm very proud of what I have so far. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, just be kind!

 

The sky is an ashy gray, the air suffocating Hyunjin in his awfully itchy party attire. Like the world is holding its breath, before releasing the sigh of rainfall into the awaiting world below. 

Hyunjin eyes his gray garden from the balcony thoughtfully. His plants are well cared for, but a little extra water shouldn’t hurt. 

 

He sighs a little, adjusting his chafy suit and trying to let himself breathe a little. He doesn’t know what’s worse honestly. The suffocating suit or the suffocating responsibilities that come when he walks out into that party. Hyunjin doesn’t know what he’s going to do honestly. 

 

He’s turning nineteen, bringing a year where he’ll really start getting into his political responsibilities that come with being a prince. Many people will be at his party to congratulate him at becoming an adult and whatnot. He knows they’re just coming to see if they can trade their daughters off to the handsome young prince who is next in line to be King of Relienta.

 

“Your Highness?” a familiar voice interrupts his thoughts. 

 

Hyunjin glances back and sees Changbin peeking out onto the balcony. Hyunjin smiles weakly at him, not even trying to hide the nervousness coiling in the pit of his stomach. Changbin knows him all too well, and can see right through any facade he tries to put up. Hyunjin has never been good at hiding his emotions anyway.

 

Changbin carefully steps out into the cool afternoon air, sword swinging at his side in time with his strides. Honestly, Changbin is one of the least intimidating people Hyunjin knows, but he knows how to swing a sword. He begged Changbin to let him try when they were younger, but proved far too clumsy and unaccustomed to the weapon to even pick it up correctly. 

 

They grew up together, Changbin’s mother practically raising Hyunjin as her own since Hyunjin’s parents died when he was very young. His lone uncle sits on the throne now, with hardly enough time to care for Hyunjin himself. With no brothers or sisters, Hyunjin often got lonely, so Changbin’s mother would bring her son along and they would play together. From there their friendship blossomed.

 

Sure, Changbin was just a servant boy who followed Hyunjin around and did some of his chores, but he was the only friend Hyunjin had growing up too. His Uncle never liked Changbin, thought of him to be a lowly servant not worthy of Hyunjin’s company, but Hyunjin never cared. Changbin is the only person who treats him no different just because he’s a Prince. The only true friend he has, and maybe will ever have.

 

He even joined the military just to train to be Protector of the Prince. It was honestly funny seeing a fifteen year old Changbin, who was already stunting on his growth, try to grapple with a longsword. He proved himself worthy though, and now he never leaves Hyunjin’s side to protect him. As it should be.

 

Hyunjin looks back down at his little garden when Changbin joins his side,  chewing his lip nervously, “Is it time?”

 

“Not yet, your Highness,” Changbin reassures him softly. 

 

“You know you don’t have to call me that when nobody is around,” Hyunjin says in exasperation for what feels like the millionth time.

 

“I know, I know,” Changbin laughs a little. “I just think your reaction is always funny.” Hyunjin shakes his head, leaning against the railing. “Hey, don’t get your suit dirty before the party.”

 

Hyunjin turns to him and whines, “Do I really have to go?” 

 

“Oh come on. We’ve been doing this since we were kids,” Changbin nudges his shoulder lightly. “Yeah, I know, nineteen is a big thing since you’re a big boy now but honestly? Nothing really changes. I feel the exact same as when I was eighteen.”

 

Hyunjin exhales, “You’re not the Crown Prince though.”

 

Changbin shrugs, “No, I’m not. Far from it.”

 

“You’d probably be better at it then I am,” Hyunjin mutters bitterly. “I’m not fit to rule a kingdom.”

 

“What makes you think I am?” Changbin snorts. “I’m just a servant. Besides, you only become King when your Uncle either resigns and appoints you king, dies, or when you turn twenty-one and can overthrow him with your Claim.”

 

Ah yes, the Claim. When the Crown Prince or Princess  turns twenty-one, they have truly come of age and have the choice to kick their parents, or in this case uncle, off the throne and take it for themself. Hyunjin would never do that though. Hell, he doesn’t even want to King, let alone deserve it.

 

He does nothing but sit up in here in his room and wish he could do something with his stupid life.

 

Hyunjin reminds him, “You know I don’t want to be, though.”

 

“Yeah, but you deserve it way more than anyone else I know,” Changbin replies.

 

“That was a lie,” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. 

 

“Come on though, really. I know you don’t want to go and be bothered by all these random rich people coming to say hello and sell their daughters to you, but we can get through this night. I’ll be with you the whole time like always. If you need help shooing away any ladies or creepy lords just wave me over and I’ll tell them to move their asses,” Changbin stands straight.

 

“Feeling confident since you got that fancy sword huh?” Hyunjin teases. “Too bad you couldn’t even reach a lord if you tried. Maybe if you stand on your tiptoes and hold your sword out far enough you can scratch their chin.”

 

Changbin takes him by the arm and drags him inside, “Oh whatever. Don’t distract me with your teasing on the fact that I’m not a giant like you. We need to head down before the party starts so we can greet people when they show up. You know the drill Hyunjin, we’ve done this for nineteen years now for the gods’ sakes.”

 

“Don’t use the names of the gods in vain,” Hyunjin says in a high pitched voice, mocking the voice of the elderly woman who used to teach him proper etiquette. “A prince must always speak correctly with others.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Changbin leads him to his room. “Oh, and grab your mask.”

 

Ah, Hyunjin almost forgot. In honor of his coming of age, they’re doing a special theme for the ball this year. A masquerade. He likes the pretty masks he gets to wear. His sparkling white one bejeweled with little diamonds and crystals is custom made, and the prettiest little thing Hyunjin’s ever seen. 

 

He grabs it from his drawer and Changbin ties it onto the back of his head securely, making sure it won’t fall off. Changbin runs a hand teasingly through Hyunjin’s hair, ruffling it up and ignoring Hyunjin’s protests as he laughs.

 

“I’m leaving before you make my Uncle yell at me for being late and messy,” Hyunjin mutters, fixing his hair.

 

Changbin steps in front of him and slaps his hands away, fixing Hyunjin’s hair himself. “Here,” he tucks a piece of stray hair behind Hyunjin’s ear and smiles. “Now, you’re all handsome and ready for a party.”

 

“Was I not before?” Hyunjin asks jokingly, beginning to walk out the door into the long winding hall of the castle.

 

“You look better with the mask on.”

 

Hyunjin laughs and shakes his head, “Gods, if I were any other noble-”

 

“You’d have my head? Go on, do it,” Changbin teases, trailing behind him as they walk through the maze of hallways to get to the ballroom. “You wouldn’t be able to  live without me.”

 

Hyunjin would truly be lost if he hadn’t spent most of his life here, trapped in this castle anyways. He remembers running up and down the halls, exploring the never ending rooms filled with amazing treasures for little kids like them to find. Hide and seek would take hours since it took them years to even explore the whole castle, the masterpiece built the first people to populate Relienta. 

 

He smiles woodenly at the stone faced guards standing on every corner of the hallway. They don’t smile back. They never have.

 

All Hyunjin’s life he’s been surrounded by cold nobles and soldiers. Even parties where he wishes he could interact, he  mostly had a bodyguard breathing down his neck and most of the nobles seemed very...authentic when spoken to. Like they had little interest in anything Hyunjin actually had to say.

 

He feels bad, because he knows lots of money and time goes into throwing these huge extravagant parties for him each year, but he despises actually attending them. He’d much rather stay in his room and eat the special cakes the cook makes each year and pig out with Changbin. He doesn’t exactly have a choice though.

 

They round another corner until finally they reach the door to the grand ballroom, Changbin holding the door open for him.

 

The ballroom is already filled with Relienta’s local nobles, the King, and soldiers standing at their posts by the doors. The floor is shiny and polished, voices flow their way across the ballroom, bouncing across the high walls that seem to touch the sky. The musicians are already playing music, despite only the people from the castle and nearby areas having arrived so far. The sound of the delicate violin makes Hyunjin feel a little better, music is always calming.

 

Tables upon tables of food spread across the sides, filled to brim with all kinds of meats, fruits, cakes, and basically any food Hyunjin can think of. Servants hustle around hastily, finishing any last minute preparations they can before the party truly begins.

 

Hyunjin makes his way to his uncle, who stands proudly at the front of the ballroom, his elegant golden crown sitting high upon his head. His bodyguard stands right behind, sword on his hand, eyes narrow and suspicious as ever. Hyunjin never liked his uncle’s bodyguard, he always gave him a strange vibe even though he never spoke a word.

 

As Hyunjin walks carefully up the steps, the bodyguard eyeing him dirtily the whole way. He stops a couple feet away from his uncle, who nods at him slightly.

 

“Be ready to begin greeting the guests,” his uncle says simply.

 

Not a happy birthday, not even a hello. Well, Hyunjin’s uncle was never the most affectionate person. He hardly acknowledges Hyunjin at all. 

 

“Yes sir,” Hyunjin responds, sighing quietly. 

 

He stands still for a while, struggling to keep his posture straight as guests finally begin filing in. Colorful dresses and jeweled masks of all sorts flood the ballroom, nobles from all across the continent coming and bowing to Hyunjin and the King, wishing him a happy birthday. Most of them simply leave right after, but a few try making some small talk. 

 

One particular Lord wearing a red mask swaggers up to them, bowing deeply and sending them a cat-like smile. Hyunjin notices his uncle tense beside him, and takes a look at the symbol the Lord wears on his chest. He swallows when he recognizes the symbol of House Lee, Lords of Hylum.

 

For centuries, Hylum have often spoke out against the crown, wishing to be their own independent country. The lords and ladies of Hylum don’t normally come to the castle, given their hostile history toward the royal family. But tonight is a special night for the entire kingdom. 

 

This Lord, Hyunjin doesn’t recognize with the mask on, especially given they rarely come, so the Hylum Lords’ faces have merely blurred from the few times Hyunjin has seen them.

 

“Good evening your Majesty,” Lord Lee says, to the King, eyes sliding toward Hyunjin next. “And your Highness. Even with the mask on, you really are as handsome as they say. Happy birthday, by the way.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” Hyunjin replies stiffly, untrusting of this man he doesn’t even know the name of yet, with quite bad ties to his family name.

 

“Anytime,” the Hylum Lord bows once again before turning and seeming to spot someone, hurrying over to them.

 

“I think that’s Lee Minho,” Changbin whispers quietly to Hyunjin. “He must be here with the rest of his family.”

 

“Lee Minho?” Hyunjin’s eyes widen, his gaze following the Lord through the crowd.

 

He’s heard nobles of the court speak quite a bit on the young Lord of Hylum. Supposedly he’s very arrogant, and quite outspoken on his feelings about the royal family and their court. Rumor has it, the Lord is associated with the Hylum Assassin’s Guild. 

 

It should also be noted that Hylum has a history of assassinating members of the royal family. Changbin seems to remember this too, because he too watches Minho carefully.

 

“I’d better keep an eye him,” he mutters. “I don’t trust any member of the Lee family or lower lord of Hylum.”

 

Hyunjin nods then pauses when he sees Minho walk up to a man he doesn’t recognize. He seems to be having trouble with his mask, which is awfully crooked on his face. Minho visibly sighs and holds out his hand, to which the stranger smiles apologetically and takes it off. 

 

Hyunjin blinks when the stranger takes off his mask, revealing the most handsome face he’s ever seen beneath. 

 

The stranger, who looks about the same age as Hyunjin, has pretty dark cat eyes and matching dark hair. His skin is smooth and his nose is perfectly shaped, along with little heart shaped lips that curl up into a small smile as Minho fiddles with his mask. The beauty of this strange young man just about takes Hyunjin’s breath away, and he feels a small stab of disappointment when Minho places the mask back on his face. As Minho goes behind him to tie it, the stranger’s eyes glance up, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze from across the ballroom, as if he felt him watching. 

 

Hyunjin blinks rapidly, quickly looking away, feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught staring. He hopes his mask covers enough of his face to hide the blush creeping up his skin. 

 

After a few more seconds, Hyunjin glances back in the stranger’s direction frowning when he realizes he’s already disappeared into the sea of people.

 

“Who’s the guy with Minho?” Hyunjin leans back to ask Changbin quietly, unable to stop himself from searching the crowd for the beautiful stranger.

 

“I don’t know…I don’t recognize him,” Changbin responds, a rising suspicion in his voice. “Must be a friend of his. He’s not wearing any house sigils.”

 

Hyunjin continues scanning the crown for any sign of the stranger, but still finds no sign of him, not even Minho.

 

Hyunjin sighs a little, faintly wondering why he felt so disappointed not being able to find him again. He stays where he is, not wanting to go into the crowd and mingle with random nobles anyway. He greets dozens more guests, boredom already making him desperate to leave. 

 

After a group of ladies try not so subtly flirting with him and only accomplishing making him highly uncomfortable, he decides to leave his post. He glances back at Changbin and motions him to follow, stepping down the steps into the crowd and hoping with all the people around nobody notices him. 

 

Changbin hops down and looks at him questionably, to which Hyunjin says, “I’m hungry.”

 

“A servant could’ve gotten the food for you,” Changbin says, following him across the ballroom nonetheless.

 

“I need to stretch my legs,” Hyunjin mutters. “I hate standing up there like that.”

 

He feels like he’s on auction or something.

 

“Do you plan on dancing with any pretty ladies?” Changbin teases.

 

“Definitely not. But I don’t have a choice, do I?”

 

They reach one of the long tables of food and Hyunjin steals a handful of chocolates, ignoring Changbin’s snort.

 

“Well,” his friend suddenly says. “You know one of these ladies is going to end up marrying you one day anyway. Might as well actually start talking to them.”

 

Hyunjin gives him a look, “We are not having this discussion right now.”

 

“I’m just saying, if you want to be King-”

 

“I don’t,” Hyunjin interrupts.

 

“Well you’re going to be anyways,” Changbin shrugs. “You can either make this easier or harder on yourself.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head and hands him a piece of chocolate, “Shut up and eat.”

 

“Yes, your Highness,” Changbin says mockingly, taking it.

 

Hyunjin is about to snap back when a familiar mask steps up to the table right behind Changbin. He and inhales sharply when he recognizes the white mask of the angelic stranger. He’s only a few feet behind Changbin, holding a chocolate covered strawberry in his hand and conversing with a different masked Lord.

 

Hyunjin feels drawn toward the handsome stranger. He’s so stunning, Hyunjin feels like he needs to talk to him, but he doesn’t know where to start, or even how to approach him. 

 

The stranger begins walking away from the table and Hyunjin steps forward, quickly saying to Changbin, “Stay here.”

 

Changbin gives him a questioning look but stays put, turning to the table and digging into the food. Hyunjin walks after the stranger, who disappears into the crowd of nobles. He pushes through the crowd, looking around to find him, but all he can see is an endless sea of colorful masks, hiding the identity of the faces behind them. 

 

He stops in the middle of them all, finding a small space where he can stand without being shoved around. He turns in his spot, unable to catch another glimpse of the stranger. Why is he even so persistent on finding and talking to him?

 

What would he even say if he got the chance?

 

Before he can figure that out, someone bumps into him from behind, causing him to fall forward. Whoever bumped into him is quicker however, because they take his hand and pull him back up to save him from falling.

 

Hyunjin spins around, about to thank whoever caught him and warn them to be more careful next time but is met with a strikingly familiar masked noble. It’s the stranger Hyunjin had been following. His mouth goes dry and any words he was going to say escape him as his mind goes blank.

 

The masked stranger stares at him with wide eyes, “Are you okay, my Lord?” Hyunjin blinks at him, then slowly begins to nod as his mind starts working again. Just barely. “I’m so sorry for bumping into you. It’s quite tight around here.”

 

His voice is so deep and smooth compared to his youthful face, Hyunjin is shocked. It’s so soothing though, in an almost mesmerizing way.

 

Hyunjin finally seems to find his voice and he manages to get out, “It’s all good.”

 

Gods, that’s the best he’s got? 

 

The masked stranger lets go of his hand, which Hyunjin hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding. 

 

“Sorry for your troubles,” the stranger apologizes once again with a bow, turning to leave.

 

“Wait,” Hyunjin finds himself saying. The noble turns back to him quizzingly. “What’s your name? I saw you with Lord Lee, but I don’t recognize you.”

 

The stranger smiles, “It’s Felix.”

 

“You don’t wear any house sigils...are you with the Lees?” Hyunjin tips his head, suddenly curious.

 

The masked stranger, Felix, shakes his head, “No. I’m merely a friend of Minho.”

 

“Oh. So you’re from Hylum?” Hyunjin guesses.

 

“Not quite,” Felix chuckles. He has a pretty laugh. It goes quite a bit higher than his regular voice. “I go there a lot, but I’m actually from here. Well not, the castle, but Colsum. I’m not from any House, actually.”

 

“How’d you get in then?” Hyunjin frowns, confused on how a commoner got in.

 

Felix’s eyes sparkle, “I snuck in.” Hyunjin’s mouth drops open and Felix laughs. “I’m kidding. Nobles are allowed to bring plus-ones. I’m Minho’s.”

 

Hyunjin relaxes and laughs, “Gods, you scared me for a second there.”

 

“Please, I barely even want to be here,” Felix admits. “I’m not used to nobles. Which House are you from?”

 

“Oh,” Hyunjin chuckles nervously, wondering how a commoner would react to realizing he’s been casually talking to the Prince. “Hwang, actually.”

 

Felix’s eyes widen in shock and he gapes a little, hastily stooping a low bow, “Your Highness, I’m sorry I had no idea. Happy birthday.”

 

Hyunjin takes his shoulders and pulls him back up, “That’s not necessary. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“I addressed you as lord earlier,” Felix blinks. “You should’ve corrected me...Hell I even admitted I didn’t want to be here.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin shakes his head and smiles. “Truthfully, I’d rather not be here either.”

 

Felix tips his head, “Why’s that, your Highness? This party is for you. Shouldn’t you be up there with the King?”

 

“I’d much rather spend my birthday with people I actually know and trust. Maybe sitting in my garden and eating some cake with my friend. I don’t really know many people here, it’s a bit unsettling. I actually came down here to avoid the people coming up and saying happy birthday and whatnot,” Hyunjin admits. “I think I’ve had at least a dozen Houses offer me their daughters so far. It’s a highly uncomfortable situation to be in.”

 

Felix laughs brightly at that, his dark eyes becoming little crescent moons beneath his mask, “Seriously? The party has only been going on for an hour. I’m sure it must be a very difficult conversation to navigate.

 

“Yeah. It’s like...you don’t want to offend any Houses by turning down their marriage proposals but you also don’t want to marry any Lady just yet. Hell, I’m barely old enough to sit on the throne,” Hyunjin glances to his Uncle, eyeing the shining gold crown atop his head. “Not ready to be King yet.”

 

“I’m sure you will be in due time, your Highbess,” Felix says politely, drawing Hyunjin’s attention back to him.  “It is your duty, after all.”

 

“Just because someone is born into royalty doesn’t necessarily mean they deserve to rule a kingdom,” Hyunjin murmurs quietly, low enough to where he shouldn’t be heard.

 

“No,” Felix agrees, startling Hyunjin slightly. “I guess not. It’s the way things are though, unfortunately.”

 

“Doesn’t make it right,” Hyunjin replies, still wondering how Felix even heard him. He must have excellent hearing.

 

“No, but there’s not much to be done about that, is there?” Felix smiles, and Hyunjin hears some tone of implication in his words and sees it in his smile that he doesn’t quite understand. Like Felix is telling some inside joke only  _ he _ gets.

 

“No, I guess not.”

 

They lapse into a silence after that for a few seconds, before Felix breaks it.

 

“So,” Felix glances up and down at Hyunjin, taking a good look at him. “You’re the Prince? Hmm...Taller than I expected. Also quite handsome.”

 

Hyunjin feels his cheeks burn a little at the compliment, “Did you expect me to be ugly?”

 

“Admittedly, yes,” Felix snickers.

 

“You’re also quite handsome under that mask,” Hyunjin grins. 

 

“Ah, is that why you were staring at me earlier? And followed me into the crowd?” Hyunjin freezes. “What, you didn’t think I’d notice? I’m quite observant, and you weren’t very subtle about it, your Highness.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean it in a creepy way, I was just curious…” Hyunjin stutters, feeling absolutely horrified that he’d been caught. “I’ve never seen you around before.”

 

“Well it’s definitely not everyday I get to go to the Crown Prince’s birthday party. Hate to disappoint you and your wandering eyes-” Hyunjin chokes. “-but you won’t be seeing much of me again.”

 

Hyunjin composes himself, “That’s a shame.”

 

“Ah don’t worry, the night is still young, your Highness,” Felix smiles dazzlingly at him again, Hyunjin’s knees feeling weak. “Though you’re definitely welcome to, I doubt you’d want to waste your time talking to commoners like me.”

 

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Hyunjin reassures him. “You’re probably the most interesting person I’ve talked to at one of these silly parties.”

 

“Even without having to offer you one of my daughters?” Felix teases. 

 

Hyunjin laughs, covering his mouth. “Yes.”

 

“I’m flattered, then...So how does it feel to be officially nineteen?” Felix asks, tipping his head to the side.

 

“The exact same,” Hyunjin shrugs and laughs a little. “How old are you?”

 

“I turn nineteen in about six months. Unfortunately not old enough for the throne yet,” Felix sighs in mock disappointment. “The big one-nine is huge for you huh? You’re going to be King soon.”

 

“I doubt it.” Hyunjin shuffles around, trying to find room in the sea of people beginning to close around them. People rudely push past them, probably unaware that they’re pushing the Prince. Hyunjin is pushed up into Felix, and he shies away a little, leaning back and smiling awkwardly, keeping his hands up to avoid them being pushed any closer. “It’s awfully crowded...We’d better move.”

 

Felix laughs brightly, his breath tickling Hyunjin’s face, “Yeah.”

 

They politely slip through the crowd, nobles sending them glares as they pass. They eventually reach the edge of the ballroom, where much less people are clumped together.

 

“So sorry about that,” Hyunjin apologizes quickly. “I don’t know why they gravitate to the middle like that.”

 

“The ballroom is huge,” Felix stares up in awe at the high ceilings with glittering chandeliers dangling from them. “I don’t understand how it could get crowded.”

 

“People stick to the middle to talk and dance,” Hyunjin explains. “I guess this would be your first time at a party like this?”

 

Felix ducks his head a little shyly, “Yeah. I’m not used to all this fancy stuff. Especially the dancing.”

 

“It’s fun but not doing it with strangers at parties I don’t want to be at,” Hyunjin cringes.

 

“Lots of people would love to have a beautiful party like this,” Felix gestures to the decorated ballroom around them. 

 

“I’m grateful for all the work done to do this for me. I just don’t think they’re for me personally. I’ve asked the King to call off parties before but...he doesn’t really let me have a say. I think there’s better things money can buy than a party I don’t want,” Hyunjin explains.

 

Felix tips his head in interest. “So you’d rather people put their time and money into helping others instead of a party you don’t need?”

 

“I think it’s a greater priority, yes,” Hyunjin nods. 

 

Felix stares at him, eyes slightly narrowed as if he’s thinking. “They say you don’t leave the castle...why is that?”

 

Hyunjin is confused by the sudden question, but answers nonetheless, “I’m not allowed to. I’ve asked loads of times to go out and explore Colsum but...I’ve seen very little on the very few occasions I’ve gone. They tell me it’s for my protection or something...What’s it like out there?”

 

Felix hesitates at that, “It’s something...So you really never leave the castle?”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “Never.”

 

“Don’t you get...bored?” a confused look flashes in Felix’s eyes, as if he can’t understand how a Prince could be trapped in his own castle. “Or curious?”

 

“I get extremely bored. But like I said, I’m not allowed to leave, so there’s not much I can do about that.”

 

Felix observes him carefully. Hyunjin knows how incredulous it sounds, but he honestly gets quite lonely being locked up away from other people except people he’s forced to interact with for politics.

 

“Don’t you get lonely?”

 

Hyunjin feels a small pain in his chest at the question and he sighs, “Sometimes.”

 

He doesn’t want to elaborate on that to a man he just met though, and Felix seems to thankfully pick up on that.

 

Felix turns to the table of food near them and changes the topic, “There’s so much food here. Do you want anything?”

 

“Oh,” Hyunjin shakes his hand. “No, I’m good.”

 

“I’m absolutely famished,” Felix mutters. 

 

Hyunjin is surprised at how eluquently Felix speaks, granted he’s a commoner. Even small things, like saying my lord instead of m’lord like most lowborns do. Changbin did it for the longest time until a Lord got onto him about it.

 

“How do you...know Lord Minho? Being a commoner and all, and living here, how did you bump into him?” Hyunjin asks, suddenly curious about what this seemingly polite commoner is doing with an infamously arrogant Lord.

 

“Oh, Lord Lee is often out and about, traveling around. He rarely stays at home. He interacts with the commoners in Hylum a lot.” Felix picks up another strawberry and pops it into his mouth. “Invested in the community you might say.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, it doesn’t sound like Lee Minho at all. Or any Lee for that matter. 

 

His teacher always warned him about the Lee family when they went over the Houses. Lees were never to be trusted, they hate the royal family and have for centuries.

 

Why would Felix lie about that though?

 

“I...never knew that,” Hyunjin murmurs. “I wish I could work with commoners more if they need any help. I have a lot more than I need for myself. Might as well share right?”

 

Felix is silent for a moment before agreeing quietly, “Right.”

 

Hyunjin wonders what Felix is thinking right now. It’s hard to see any emotion with the mask covering his face. He seems observant, and unlike most people, genuinely interested in what Hyunjin has to say. Hyunjin feels like he’s actually listening to him, and it feels really nice to have a calm conversation with someone other than Changbin for once. 

 

Speak of the devil, the formerly mentioned bodyguard appears out of nowhere looking slightly cross, “Where did you go?”

 

“I was just talking to-” Hyunjin tries to explain

 

“You’re supposed to stick near me at least, you buffoon.” Changbin interrupts him. Felix blinks, probably surprised at the way Changbin is talking to the Prince.

 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles. “We had to leave the middle it was too crowded.”

 

“Well we have to go now anyway, people are starting to ask if they can dance with you,” Changbin motions for him to follow. 

 

Hyunjin turns to Felix and dips his head politely, “So sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, your Highness,” Felix bows back. “You have duties to attend.”

 

Hyunjin hates to say goodbye now. He really enjoyed talking to Felix, but unfortunately he does have duties to attend now.

 

“Hopefully we meet again,” Hyunjin says.

 

Felix’s eyes shine, “Maybe we will.”

 

Felix sends him one last beautiful smile before turning and walking back into the crowd, probably to find Minho. 

 

Hyunjin sighs a little, really wishing he could’ve stayed just a little bit longer. Unfortunately their two separate worlds aren’t destined to collide.

 

When he looks back at Changbin, the elder is giving him a look, one eyebrow raised. “What are you making that face for?”

 

“Oh please,” Changbin rolls his eyes. “You’re too obvious, you know.”

 

“Obvious?” Hyunjin frowns, puzzled.

 

Changbin shakes his head and starts walking back to the platform where the King stands. “Nevermind. Just be careful okay? That guy is the one we saw with Lord Lee remember? He could be like, an assassin or something.”

 

“He doesn’t seem like an assassin,” Hyunjin defends him. “He was quite nice actually.”

 

Changbin scoffs, “Oh did he tell you he’s not an assassin?” Hyunjin doesn’t respond. “That’s what I thought. Don’t fall for pretty faces my Prince, they can be deceiving.”

 

“I can take care of myself. We were just talking anyways,” Hyunjin responds hotly.

 

They head up the steps and resume their positions beside the King, who doesn’t spare them a second glance. 

 

“My job is to take care of you, so excuse me for being cautious. Especially of random a guy who came with the Lee family, who you  _ know _ our history with.”

 

Hyunjin sighs, giving up on trying to convince Changbin he wasn’t in any imminent danger. He knows it’s Changbin’s job as his bodyguard to protect him at all times. It’s his job to be suspicious of everyone. And like he said, especially anybody associated with the Lees.

 

Even if Felix is incredibly handsome.

 

Hyunjin internally groans when the first nobles come up and offer him a dance. As much as he loves dancing, he doesn’t like doing it with people he doesn’t know. More importantly, these people only intend to butter him up so they can marry their families over to him and join their family with the royals.

 

Hyunjin dances with so many people over the course of what feels like hours to him. Mindless, dull conversation is the only thing that fills the awkward silence as he dances with multiple ladies from different Houses wishing him a happy birthday. Most of them are polite, some of them seem like they want to be here just as much as Hyunjin, and some seem far too excited to be here.

 

Hyunjin just focuses on the music being played in the background, and moving his steps in time with it. He nods and gives answers when need be, this routine coming naturally to him at this point.

 

By the end of it all, his feet hurt like hell and he’s absolutely starving. He drags himself back up the steps, greeted by a snickering Changbin.

 

“You look thrilled,” Changbin smirks. “No ladies catch your eye?”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “I’ve seen all of them before. You ask me every time we have a ball, and it’s the same people, so no.”

 

“Ah don’t be stingy. I know you don’t want to be here but we’ll pull an all nighter and hang out later on okay?” Changbin promises him with a smile.

 

Hyunjin chuckles a little, “Are we gonna sneak into the kitchen and steal the cake like the old days? And have Yemin chase us across the castle with a wooden spoon?”

 

“Ah. That old woman will have my head if she catches me stealing-”

 

“Sorry to bother,” a voice interrupts them. Hyunjin turns to see Lord Lee standing in front of them, his lips curled up in a warm smile. “But may I ask your Highness for a dance?” 

 

Hyunjin blinks in surprise. A man had never asked him to dance before, unless it was for his daughter, sister, or whatever. 

 

Changbin steps forward, “My Prince is done dancing for the ni-”

 

Curiosity coming over him, Hyunjin holds up a hand, cutting his friend off. “No, no, I’m up for one more.” He stares at Minho inquiringly, “Come on then.”

 

He’s extremely curious as to why the Lord of Hylum wishes to dance with him. He’s even more curious knowing that Minho might not be what they all say. After what Felix mentioned earlier about Minho helping the people of Hylum, he wants to know exactly what Minho has to say. Judging by the mischievous gleam in his eyes, he has something to say to Hyunjin.

 

Even if he does end up turning around and assassinating Hyunjin, at least it would be the most interesting birthday he’s ever had.

 

As Hyunjin approaches the Lord, Minho holds out his hand, which Hyunjin takes. He leads him to the middle of the ballroom where nobles spin and step to the music. Eventually the Lord turns and places his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders, to which Hyunjin rests his own on Minho’s waist. 

 

It’s a bit awkward to him, and they get more than a few stares. Men don’t normally dance with other men.

 

Minho is very handsome though. Despite Hyunjin having not seen him without his jet black mask on, he can tell Minho has a pretty face beneath. His long eyelashes bat as he blinks slowly up at Hyunjin. 

 

“Do…” Hyunjin breaks the silence as they sway together. “Do men normally dance together in Hylum?”

 

“More often than in Colsum I suppose,” Minho chuckles, glancing around them knowingly. People turn their heads away from his eyes.

 

“So why’d you ask me to dance?” Hyunjin gets straight to the point.

 

“What? I can’t share a friendly dance with the Crown Prince on his nineteenth birthday? This is a special occasion, my Prince.” Hyunjin isn’t convinced, and Minho smiles. “I’ve just never had a conversation with you before. I’d never even seen you before tonight. Can you blame a Lord for being curious about the famous, handsome prince who never leaves his castle?”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what to think of that. He guesses it’s normal to be eager to meet a prince.

 

“I guess,” he responds evenly. Even though he’s taller than Minho, he feels awfully small and vulnerable under the Lord’s intense gaze. After a few moments of dancing in quiet, Hyunjin says, “I spoke with your friend Felix earlier.”

 

“Ah. I saw. He’s quite handsome isn’t he?” Hyunjin hesitates. “Don’t be shy.”

 

Hyunjin replies slowly, “He is admittedly what could be considered attractive.”

 

Minho tips his head, as if thinking, “You know, I was considering staying in Colsum for a little bit longer. I don’t come often but the castle is quite impressive I must say. Perhaps I could explore more around here, I haven’t seen much of it.” Hyunjin doesn’t like the idea of a Lee sticking around for longer than need be. “Felix would stay with me of course, so you’d fortunately be seeing more of him as well.”

 

Hyunjin takes back everything, Minho can stay as long as he pleases.

 

Hyunjin stays composed, nodding, “You’d have to speak to the King about staying, but I’m sure it’d be a pleasure to have you stay.”

 

Minho smile widens, “I think I’ll have fun here. I’d like to know more about you, your Highness.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t quite know how to feel about that, he’s highly suspicious of the Lord but him a firm nod, knowing better than to get passive aggressive with a powerful Lord like Minho.

 

“I’ll make sure you have a good stay,” Hyunjin promises.

 

“Oh,” Minho winks knowingly up at him. “I will.”

 

At that moment, a shriek rips through the calm murmur of the ballroom. The music stops, and everyone turns to see a servant rush in the ballroom, two armored guards following.

 

“The jewels!” the servant cries. “The King’s Eye and Heart of the Forest gems have been stolen!”

 

The crowd gasps, shock rippling through them as everybody starts whispering at once.

 

Hyunjin stills and leans away from Minho, eyebrows furrowing, “Did you do this?”

 

“Why, my Prince,” Minho laughs, his eyes crinkling. “How could I steal jewels if I was dancing with you this whole time?”

 

Hyunjin releases him, shaking his head. He doesn’t know. 

 

“Silence!” the King’s voice booms. The room falls eerily quiet.

 

One of the guards that had come into the room steps up and hands the King something, “Your Majesty, this was left in the place of the jewels stolen.”

 

The King holds it up, his eyes flaming with pure anger. It’s a fiery red feather that somehow gleams in the dim ballroom lighting.

 

“Everyone stays in this ballroom,” the King announces. “You will all be searched, for you are all suspects now. It cannot just be a one man job to sneak into my castle with hundreds of trained guards at the ready. If any one of you are found to have ties with the dirty thief who stole my jewels, I will have your head.”

 

Multiple voices speak at once, panicky. One name is called out multiple times by the frightened nobles, bouncing off the castle walls.

 

_ Yongbok. _

 

Everybody knows about Relienta’s infamous thief, Yongbok. He started slowly, from lower noble houses, then he slowly started going up the ladder, until he was even stealing from powerful nobles, who vowed revenge. Hyunjin guesses he decided to go big or go home this time. 

 

He hears nobles talk about the thief all the time. Nobody’s ever seen his face. He leaves absolutely no evidence behind, save for a single, shining red feather, from an unknown bird. It’s become his symbol.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know why any cruel person would steal from innocent people in such large scales for their own benefit. It’s absolutely insane how Yongbok can sleep at night knowing he’s stolen thousands, maybe even millions at this point, worth in gold. 

 

What would one person even do with that amount of money?

 

Hyunjin hurries to his Uncle’s side, Changbin meeting him. Guards move into the crowd, searching people up and down for any of the stolen jewels or evidence of helping the thief get in the castle.

 

“You okay?” Changbin asks immediately.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Is anything on you missing?”

 

Hyunjin sighs in exasperation, running a hand through his hair, “Changbin, I’m not dumb nothing is-” He stops and reaches out his hand, staring at it.

 

His ring is gone. A cold feeling spreads through him as his heart sinks to his stomach.

 

Changbin sees it too, and he curses, “Fuckin’ hell. When was the last time you saw it?”

 

“I-I don’t know!” Hyunjin panics. “I danced with so many people tonight Changbin, any one if them could’ve taken it!”

 

Changbin places a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder and approaches the King, “Your Majesty, I’m going to escort his Highness back to his room. His ring has been stolen.”

 

The King turns and stares at Hyunjin coldly, “You let someone nick your ring off you? Were you even paying attention?”

 

“I’m sorry I-”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Your ring your loss. Go now, I have a thief to catch,” the King waves him off and Hyunjin swallows, backing away with Changbin.

 

Hyunjin plays with his hands on the walk back to his room, feeling emptiness where his ring should be. It’s the one his mom left for him after she passed, his name is engraved on the inside, with deep green gems on top. Three to be exact. One big one for him, and two smaller ones for his parents. Little diamonds surrounding the gems for the aesthetic.

 

The ring means a lot to him, and it’s just his luck that he decided to wear it the night this big heist happened. 

 

Changbin swears and mutters the entire way back, “It’s those fuckin’ Lees I tell you. I knew I couldn’t trust that Minho as soon as I saw him. He just has this look in his eye, this gleam, like he’s planning something and knows more than us. Why did he ask to dance with you?”

 

“He just mentioned that he decided to stay in Colsum for a little longer and explore the city,” Hyunjin shrugs, slightly distracted from his missing ring and heavy heart. 

 

“Well that doesn’t make sense. He should’ve ran before the jewels were announced stolen. He and every family member who came here is going to be the first ones they question and search,” Changbin chews his lip. “Ah I just fuckin’ know that cunt knows something about this. That’s an important ring to you! If they find that ring on him I will cut-”

 

“Relax,” Hyunjin rests a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “If they find the ring I’ll get it back and he’ll be punished, no harm done. But I doubt he’d take it just like that. He’s too smart to do that. Like you said, he should’ve ran if he was the one behind whoever stole my ring and the jewels.”

 

Changbin grunts and they finally arrive at his room, “I still don’t trust him. I get a bad vibe from him. Are we really going to let him stay in our castle with his charming little friend you were ogling?”

 

Hyunjin scoffs, “Ogling? I wasn’t ogling anyone.”

 

“Oh for the gods’ sakes,” Changbin groans. “I know you found his friend cute-” Hyunjin did not. “-But you shouldn't trust either of them. Be courteous, because I’m sure being rude won’t help your chances of being assassinated, but don’t trust either one of them.”

 

Hyunjin highly doubts Felix is dangerous, but he nods nonetheless to soothe Changbin’s nerves. They arrive at his room and Changbin shuts the door behind them.

 

“This has got to be the best and worst birthday ever,” Hyunjin sighs, sitting on his bed. 

 

Changbin sits beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, I’m sure we’ll get your ring back.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head. He’s really upset about his ring. It’s the last thing his parents left him. For somebody to just steal it from him like that is devastating. He was just so distracted all night thinking about Felix, it’s both confusing and frustrating how the pretty commoner just can’t seem to get out of his head.

 

After a long silence, Hyunjin pipes up, “Binnie, how long do you think the Lees will stay?” 

 

“I’m not sure. You’d better not be planning on being buddies with Minho’s friend. He could be apart of the Hylum Assassin’s Guild for all we know.” Hyunjin doesn’t think so, but he doesn’t tell Changbin that. Changbin’s hands reach behind him and he carefully undoes his mask, peeling it off Hyunjin’s face. He smiles, “Nice to see that handsome face of yours again.”

 

“I thought I looked better  _ with _ the mask,” Hyunjin crosses his arms, recalling Changbin’s comment from earlier.

 

“You look fine with or without it,” Changbin reassures him. “Don’t let my teasing hurt your ego, with a pretty face like that you’ll marry in no time.”

 

Hyunjin knows he means it as a compliment, but it still irks him to be reduced to just a pretty prince to marry. He’s more than a pretty face. He doesn’t want somebody to marry him just because it’s arranged or he’s handsome. He’s not even interested in marrying any ladies. 

 

Hyunjin stays quiet for a while, his thoughts one giant mess of his ring being gone, Felix, marriage, and Yongbok somehow managing to get into the castle.

 

He extends his hands, staring at the empty finger that should hold his precious piece of jewelry, “How do you think Yongbok managed to get into the castle?”

 

“He’s a crafty one. Masks so nobody would see his face, loads of people coming so he could slip in and out unnoticed...He’d have to have had help from a Lord,” Changbin narrows his eyes. “Tell you what, you show Minho and Felix around the castle and bombarde them with questions. I need to know more about them and keep an eye on them. If you’re with either of them, I’d better be nearby.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes at Changbin’s overprotectiveness. He knows he’s cautious because he was just robbed and there’s possibly the most wanted thief in Relienta sneaking around Colsum Castle as they speak, but he’s not a child. Changbin is only a year older than him, but sometimes he treats Hyunjin like a baby. As if he can’t take care of himself.

 

Hyunjin never says anything though, because it  _ is _ Changbin’s job.

 

Changbin finally drops his job persona and turns into the child he is as the night progresses, spending the night with Hyunjin as promised in honor of his birthday. He pulls out some oddly shaped cookies he made for Hyunjin and although the prince is skeptical at first, he tries one and it turns out to be not as bad as he thought. Since the party ended before anybody could have cake, they feast on the homemade cookies, eating much more than they should.

 

By the end of the night, both of them lay on the bed, worn out from the long and exciting day filled with parties and thievery and handsome foreign Lords. They’re both in Hyunjin’s pajamas, Changbin too lazy to go to his designated room and get his own. The clothes are a bit too big for him, and the elder groans when Hyunjin teases him about it.

 

“Don’t you wish we could be kids again?” Hyunjin murmurs quietly.

 

Changbin snorts, “You’ve been an adult for not even twenty-four hours and you want to be a kid again? It only gets worse from here.”

 

“I was a teenager,” Hyunjin argues. “And besides, I feel like we were just kids running around the castle with no responsibilities. Now I’m old enough to be King.”

 

Changbin falls silent for a moment at that, the only sound coming from him is soft breathing. “You deserve it though.”

 

“I’m not ready,” Hyunjin whispers.

 

“Yes. You are. You’ve prepared for this your whole life,” Changbin rolls over and stares at him. “You’re a responsible person and I know you’ll be an amazing King when the time comes.”

 

Hyunjin honestly doubts that.

 

“I don’t want to be King though,” Hyunjin blinks bad sadly. “I don’t think I’m fit for it. I should’ve had an older sibling or something.”

 

“Well, you don’t, and nothing will change that. All you can do is prepare and be the best King you can be when the time comes.” Changbin scoots closer and curls into Hyunjin’s side, resting his head on his chest, “Don’t worry about any of that stuff right now, okay? You’ve only just turned nineteen. There’s no rush, Hyunjin. Let’s just sleep for now.”

 

Hyunjin leans his head to the side, petting Changbin’s hair gently. It should be weird, but it isn’t. They’ve been friends since before Hyunjin could even walk. It’s only natural that they’re affectionate with one another. 

 

He’s glad he has someone like Changbin at his side. Loyal ‘till the end. 

 

But he still can’t help but want more.

 

He knows Changbin warned him repeatedly about befriending Felix, but he’s genuinely curious. As Hyunjin’s eyelids slowly begin shutting, his mind sleepily rewinds images of Felix behind his eyelids. Something about him is just...Hyunjin doesn’t even know.

 

He’s absolutely infatuated by this commoner he barely even knows, and despite trying to fight it and think about anything else, his eyes fall shut, and Felix’s perfectly gorgeous face haunts his dreams.

 

~

 

“Your Highness, Lord Lee has requested your presence in his quarters,” a servant comes knocking on his door the next morning.

 

“What for?” Changbin asks before Hyunjin can even open his mouth. 

 

“He said he’d like a tour of the castle,” the servant explains.

 

Changbin narrows his eyes, “Can’t a servant do that? Hell, he could do that himself.”

 

The servant blinks, “Well I’m sure, but he requested his Highness’s presence.”

 

“It’s alright,” Hyunjin stops Changbin before he says another word. “I’m already dressed and ready for the day. It’s only polite to show our guest around where he’ll be staying.”

 

The servant nods and bows, “I’ll return to him with the news then, your Highness. Sorry for bothering you.”

 

“That’s all right, thank you.”

 

The servant bows one last time before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Hyunjin turns to glare at Changbin, who crosses his arms in return.

 

“What?” Changbin hisses.

 

“It’s not kind to turn down a simple request from a guest,” Hyunjin huffs, walking across the room and fixing himself in the mirror. He tips his head and hums, “What earrings should I wear?”

 

“You want to wear earrings after you just got fucking robbed? By someone probably associated with Lord Lee no less?” Hyunjin watches in the mirror as Changbin throws up his hands in despair and sits on Hyunjin’s bed. “I love you Hyunjin, but sometimes you’re not the brightest.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and turns to face his bodyguard, “We have absolutely no proof that Minho is involved with Yongbok or the robbing that took place last night. Besides,” he turns back to his mirror. “If we’re rude to Lord Lee, we only increase our chances of being assassinated or whatever you think he’ll do.”

 

Hyunjin shifts through some mini boxes in front of his mirror then pulls out some little earrings, clipping them in.

 

Changbin groans, “You don’t even care about what I’m saying. You just want to see the pretty friend Minho brought along with him last night. I see you getting all dolled up there.”

 

Hyunjin turns to glare at him again and says, “That’s not true.”

 

“It  _ is  _ true. You were staring at him and followed him into the crowd. What did you even talk about?”

 

“Nothing,” Hyunjin responds defensively and stands. “It’s not important. Let’s go greet our guests.”

 

Changbin says something he doesn’t quite catch then follows him across the castle to the room where Lord Lee is staying. When they reach it, Hyunjin knocks on the door tentatively. 

 

He senses Changbin tense behind him and knows he’s probably putting on his bodyguard face. He looks a lot more intimidating than he truly is when he’s in bodyguard mode. 

 

The door suddenly opens, Lord Lee standing on the other side. Hyunjin blinks in shock when he realized just how handsome the Lord is. Even under the mask, Hyunjin could tell before that Minho was pretty, but finally seeing him without the mask is just...wow. He probably rivals Felix as the prettiest man he’s ever seen.

 

Speaking of which, Hyunjin can’t help but wonder if Felix is coming along with them to explore the castle. He doesn’t want to ask though, and risk getting looks from Changbin.

 

“Good morning your Highness,” Minho leans against the door and smiles. “Nice to see that handsome face of yours without the mask.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know how to respond to the added comment so he just says simply, “Good morning.”

 

“Ah, your bodyguard,” Minho’s eyes slide over to Changbin. “We haven’t formally met. What’s your name?”

 

“Changbin,” he says curtly.

 

“Ah, so sorry I was still getting ready,” a deep voice calls from behind Minho. Felix hurries to stand beside him, bowing lowly. “Good morning your Highness.”

 

Hyunjin stills. He hadn’t been this close before when he’d seen Felix’s face the day before. He’s even prettier up close. One thing Hyunjin hadn’t been able to see from afar that he notices now, are the prominent freckles dotted all along Felix’s face like little stars. How could he not notice such a thing before?

 

His mouth goes dry and he says nothing until he snaps out of it when Changbin nudges him, “Oh, um, hello.” Changbin snorts from behind him and Hyunjin resists the urge to hit him. “Are you all ready? We can show you around the castle now.”

 

“That’d be great, but is the bodyguard necessary?” Minho raises an eyebrow at Changbin. “He’s looking at me funny.”

 

Hyunjin glances back at Changbin who is indeed giving Minho the stank eye, “I apologize for his behavior. He stays with me though, unfortunately.”

 

Minho nods and steps out, following Hyunjin as he leads them down the winding castle halls and explains each and every room and corridor as they go. Minho keeps a mostly passive face the whole time, but Felix’s eyes are wide and curious like a child.

 

“Don’t you ever get lost in here?” Felix asks.

 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “I’ve been here my whole life. You get used to it.”

 

“I have to say I really don’t like you,” Minho says as he walks side by side with Changbin. “Do you even speak? Is there a button on you? You’re too serious. Talk or something.”

 

Changbin stares straight ahead and looks like he’s contemplating his existence at that moment as Minho pesters him the whole way, visibly trying to tick him off. Hyunjin would step in to save his friend, but it’s quite funny to him. Even Felix seems to find it amusing, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Sorry about your bodyguard, your Highness,” Felix whispers to Hyunjin as they pass the kitchen. “Minho likes to mess with people.”

 

“It’s alright. He needs to lighten up anyways,” Hyunjin giggles in return. “Your Lord is right, he is too serious sometimes.”

 

“How did he become your bodyguard anyways? Is he from any House?” Felix asks.

 

“No. We grew up together,” Hyunjin says. “His mother was my caretaker, so we spent a lot of time together. Then he trained to be my bodyguard instead of a servant.”

 

Felix nods slowly, “That makes sense. So you’re close?”

 

“Very. He’s overprotective though,” Hyunjin nods back at Changbin. “As you can see, he’s not very friendly to outsiders talking to me.”

 

“Well it’s good to take precautions, your Highness,” Felix shrugs. “Lots of people could harm you in your position of power.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t think the answer is to shut out every person he meets though.

 

They continue down the way, eventually coming outside to the main garden. It’s much bigger than Hyunjin’s private garden, and holds a much larger variety of sweet smelling flowers. Butterflies of all sorts of colors flutter past them, and even the occasional bee. Changbin begins sneezing behind them.

 

“You good?” Minho asks him.

 

Changbin sniffs, “I’m fine.” He sneezes again. He rubs his nose and shakes his head, “I can’t stay around here. I’ll be back there.”

 

Minho chuckles as Changbin heads away, sneezing the whole time, “Tough bodyguard you got there.”

 

“He’s got bad allergies,” Hyunjin says dismissively. “Can’t help it.”

 

“Do you know what any of these flowers are?” Felix asks from up ahead, examining some tall purple flower stalks, gently touching the petals with his fingertips.

 

“Larkspurs,” Hyunjin replies easily. “Highly poisonous when eaten, so I wouldn’t recommend trying.”

 

Felix sighs and pulls his hand away, “Just as I was about to take a bite.” Hyunjin laughs. “Can you name all the flowers here?”

 

“Yes, actually. I have a private garden of my own. I grow lots of my own flowers there in my spare time,” Hyunjin says. 

 

Felix walks over to where Hyunjin stands, pointing at the drooping magenta colored flowers behind him, “What are those called?”

 

Hyunjin examines them, “Foxglove. Also highly toxic when eaten.”

 

“It’s so pretty though…” Felix frowns.

 

“Well,” Hyunjin shrugs. “Admire it from a distance. If you eat that, you can easily die from it.”

 

“Why the hell do you have so many toxic plants out here?” Minho crosses his arms, then blinks and adds swiftly, “Your Highness.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Hyunjin tips his head, looking around and realizing just how many dangerous plants do in fact grow in the castle garden. “They’re beautiful. I mean, nobody is going to eat the flowers, right?”

 

“Maybe I want to eat the flowers,” Minho mutters, eyeing the foxglove daringly.

 

Hyunjin laughs at his comment. Minho is honestly a lot different than how he had originally expected. From the way people spoke of him, they say he’s rude, cold, arrogant, and sometimes even a bit hot-headed. The whole time they’ve been exploring the castle however, Minho has done nothing but crack jokes and shown no signs of his rumored rude remarks. He’s not extremely expressive, but he’s not nearly as cold as some make him out to be. 

 

Felix is like a curious newborn puppy walking around the castle. It’s both amusing and endearing how excited he is over every little detail. He tries to hide it, but Hyunjin honestly spends a lot of time peeking at him for his reaction to something. His entire face lights up with curiosity and he’ll shyly ask little questions like,  _ Oh, who painted that mural?  _ or  _ How many books do you think are in the library?  _

 

Often times, it’s things Hyunjin might’ve asked himself when he was a kid, bored out of his mind trying to find something to do in the vast castle alone. The only reason he knows the answer to the second question, is because he once got so bored, he and Changbin actually went and counted each and every book for three days straight. The grand total came to 27,689 books.

 

Hyunjin absolutely loves having Felix asking his questions and getting to go into detail about some of his favorite places in the castle. Felix’s childlike curiosity warms Hyunjin immensely, and it feels like a breath of fresh air after being surrounded by cold strangers uninterested in him for so long. 

 

Minho yawns and sits on a bench while Felix asks about different flowers, peculiarly interested in Hyunjin’s extensive knowledge on each and every one. He even knows about how some work well to make medicines and potions. Felix listens to every word, nodding as Hyunjin shares his studies of the different plants.

 

He knows he probably sounds like a dork, but he’s had a lot of free time to study on how to care properly for different plants to keep his garden thriving. He cares a lot for his garden, it’s his sacred place. A place where he can sit quietly in peace and watch the butterflies and bees  whizz by and the wind rustle his lovely creation which he had constructed through years of hard work and care. 

 

“It’s so cool how you know all of this,” Felix says after a while, smiling as Hyunjin names flower after flower with ease.

 

“What do you do in your free time?” Hyunjin asks, wanting to know more about him. 

 

“Oh me?” Felix laughs, his face bunching up. His eyes are like warm caramel in the sunlight, so pretty. Hyunjin leans against a pillar in front of Felix, taking in the younger’s beauty as he talks. “You know...simple commoner stuff.”

 

“Well, it’s not simple commoner stuff that got you to become friends with the Lord of Hylum,” Hyunjin gestures toward Minho, who seems to be dozing lightly on the bench now. “Why’d he take you on this trip anyways? You must be special.”

 

Felix shrugs, tracing his finger along one of the flowers growing on the vine crawling down the pillar. “Not really.”

 

“You seem special,” Hyunjin comments, smiling a little.

 

Felix blinks up at him, “How so?”

 

“I don’t know. But not just any commoner befriends a Lord and ends up in Colsum Castle. You must have something to you that you either don’t realize or aren’t telling.”

 

Felix chuckles lightly, “Don’t worry your Highness. There’s nothing special about me.”

 

Hyunjin highly doubts that, but nods nonetheless. He can tell there’s something about Felix that’s brought him here. He doesn’t want to press though. Maybe Felix truly just doesn’t realize it yet.

 

Minho stirs from his seat on the bench, rising and stretching like a cat. He sighs and walks over to them announcing that he’s returning to his room.

 

“I have some things to attend to, your Highness,” Minho dips his head politely. “Thank you for showing me around the castle, it’s very beautiful. If you have anything else to show, we can continue this later. If you don’t mind, accompany Felix for me? I have to do a bunch of boring stuff and I’m sure he doesn’t want to sit alone in the room.”

 

“Of course,” Hyunjin agrees, eager to spend more time with Felix. “Goodbye my Lord.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness. I’ll see you later,” with that, Minho leaves, going off to do whatever he needs to do.

 

Hyunjin turns to Felix, the butterflies in the garden seem to have found their way in his stomach now that he’s finally alone with the handsome boy. He’s doing absolutely nothing except examine a flower, but Hyunjin finds him absolutely breathtaking. Ever since he noticed the dozens of little freckles dotting his face like tiny stars, he can’t help but admire them. 

 

Felix speaks, not looking up from the flower, “You stare a lot, your Highness.”

 

Hyunjin’s face burns at being caught once again and he looks away, instead turning his gaze to the quiet garden around them. “Sorry. I don’t realize.”

 

“It’s alright...Also I’m sorry about what happened last night,” Felix suddenly says.

 

Hyunjin blinks, turning his eyes back to Felix quizzingly, “You mean the thief?”

 

“Yeah. I wasn’t there when it happened, but I heard he nicked your ring too.”

 

Hyunjin’s hands have been instinctively reaching for his ring throughout the day, panicking every time he finds it missing until he remembers.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Hyunjin says softly. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Felix nods, “At least you can just get another ring like it, right?”

 

“Well…” Hyunjin trails off. “This ring was really special to me. It’s the one my mom left me when she passed away. It just wouldn’t be the same to get another one.”

 

Felix’s eyebrows furrow, his eyes dark with pity, “Oh. I’m sorry your Highness, I didn’t know that.”

 

“It’s alright. You weren’t the one that stole it,” Hyunjin chuckles sadly.

 

Felix swallows and glances down, looking surprisingly guilty, “Right. It’s a shame they took that ring.”

 

“I honestly wouldn’t have cared if they had taken any other thing,” Hyunjin sighs. “It’s alright though. There’s nothing I can do about it now.”

 

Felix hesitates, “Maybe...maybe somebody will find it?”

 

“I don’t want to give myself false hope,” Hyunjin shakes his head. “It’s alright. Maybe whoever took it will buy themselves something nice with it.”

 

“I’m guessing that’s why your bodyguard was extra on edge today,” Felix says.

 

“Well, he’s normally like that,” Hyunjin chuckles. “But yeah, he doesn’t trust Minho especially.”

 

“You don’t have to trust him immediately. You shouldn’t trust anybody that quickly really,” Felix blinks slowly. 

 

“That doesn’t give me an excuse to be rude to him though,” Hyunjin points out. “Even if his family has bad history with the royal family, I can’t judge him personally for his family’s beliefs. His relative’s actions don’t account for his. I can’t blame him.”

 

Felix stares at him oddly, “No, I guess you really can’t.” Hyunjin goes quiet and Felix suddenly dips his head. “I’m sorry Minho kind of shoved me onto you, your Highness. I can go back to my room if I’m bothering. You probably have more important things to do.”

 

“No,” Hyunjin says quickly. “It’s fine. I don’t want you to be bored. Is there anywhere you want to go? There’s still some more places in the castle.”

 

“Nowhere specific...you really don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to, your Highness,” Felix plays with his hands. “I’m quite boring.”

 

“You’re not boring,” Hyunjin reassures him. “Come on, let’s just sit then. We’ve been walking a lot.”

 

Hyunjin walks over to the bench and sits on it, patting the spot beside him. Felix hesitates before following, taking a seat beside him slowly. Hyunjin leans back on the bench, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the flowers all around them. Small vines snake up the bench, and he delicately runs his fingers along a vine on top of the bench behind him. Felix observes their surroundings wordlessly, a butterfly flitting past his face. It lands on a flower on the vine Hyunjin is messing with, seemingly staring at the two of them as it sits there, waiting.

 

Felix blinks at it, “It’s really peaceful here.”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agrees. “That’s why I spend most of my time in my garden. It’s very relaxing. Kind of my secret getaway, if you will.”

 

“I usually go for a walk in the woods if I need a getaway. Just alone with the sounds of nature.”

 

Hyunjin smiles, it’s much more calm with him and Felix alone. No Changbin glaring at their backsides, waiting for one of them to jump at Hyunjin. 

 

“Forgive me for asking, but do you know how to read?” Hyunjin tips his head.

 

Felix, surprisingly, nods, “I do actually. After being with a Lord like Minho I’ve had to pick things up. I read quite a bit now actually, not that I’m all that great at it,” Felix chuckles. 

 

“What are you good at?” Hyunjin asks curiously, wanting to learn more now that he’s alone with the freckled commoner.

 

“Archery.” Felix explains, “Growing up in the outskirts of Colsum, I had to hunt for myself.”

 

“You hunted for yourself?” Hyunjin tips his head, puzzled. “What about your parents?”

 

Felix looks down a bit sadly, “Oh. I’m afraid I’m like you, your Highness. My father died a few weeks after I was born, and my mother died when I was thirteen. And even before she died, we had to hunt ourselves since money was a bit thin.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, feeling guilty for asking such a personal question about his family. “Oh. I’m sorry...I didn’t realize…”

 

Felix shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it, your Highness. I’m...over it now. My mother wouldn’t want me moping when I could be doing other things.”

 

“What exactly is it, that you do?” Hyunjin realizes he’s never quite figured it out. “Do you help Minho with politics at all?”

 

Felix laughs, “I guess you could say that. I guess it’s strange a commoner like me to be here. I’m not here for any special job though, I just give Minho advice on any issues that are happening in Hylum and whatnot. He trusts me.”

 

“I know I’m sort of bombarding you with questions here, I’m just genuinely curious to know more about you. I hope I’m not bothering,” Hyunjin says apologetically.  

 

“Oh, that’s alright,” Felix smiles at him. “I don’t mind talking to you.”

 

“Why did you choose to move from Colsum to Hylum? It’s quite far from here…” Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Well, I met Minho here in Colsum, and he seemed to take interest in me. Ever since then I’ve been working with him. I know it’s a bit strange...but it’s a long story. I travel quite a bit. I’ve been all over Relienta, and even to the Western Coasts once,” Felix leans back in his seat and smiles off to the distance, as if thinking about his journeys

 

Hyunjin can’t help but admire him once again. He looks blissful reminiscing his times traveling around the world, something Hyunjin longs to do himself. He’s tired of feeling trapped in this castle alone by himself, to be able to travel the world like that away from all of his responsibilities would be so liberating

 

“What’s it like?” Hyunjin asks quietly. Felix tips his head questioningly and Hyunjin elaborates, “Traveling around?”

 

“Oh. I’m still a bit surprised a prince like you hasn’t traveled around more. Well, it’s nice to see other cultures and places and try new foods. I don’t go to have fun unfortunately though,” Felix chuckles. “But...it is nice to observe. Maybe now that you’re an adult they’ll let you travel? You have to do it sometime...you’re a Prince.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “I-I don’t know. My uncle’s never...he doesn’t like the idea of me leaving the castle I guess. For my protection.”

 

Felix has a look on his face like he doesn’t quite understand, but nods anyways, “So...you have no idea what life is like outside of here?”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head a bit sadly, “No...not really. I can see parts of Colsum from my window, but that’s about it. What’s life in Colsum like?”

 

“Well,” Felix shrugs. “As I previously mentioned, I didn’t have a comfortable upbringing. Not many people in Colsum do. They work really hard but…” Felix hesitates and shakes his head, smiling nervously. 

 

Hyunjin observes him carefully, “But what?”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing, your Highness,” Felix responds dismissively.

 

Hyunjin frowns, sensing something is definitely wrong, but as much as he wants to help, he’s not sure there’s much he could do. Plus, Felix seems like he’s not comfortable sharing, so he doesn’t press, choosing to change the subject again.

 

“Are you hungry at all? We can go have some lunch if there’s anything you’d like,” Hyunjin offers.

 

“No thank you, I think I should be going now actually. I have something to do,” Felix rises from the bench. 

 

Hyunjin feels his heart sink but stands too, silently wishing Felix would stay just a little bit longer. He can’t force him to do anything though, so he bows and says his farewells.

 

“It was nice getting to know you a little better,” Hyunjin says politely.

 

“Same for you, your Highness.”

 

Hyunjin cringes a little and hesitates before saying, “Just Hyunjin is fine.”

 

Felix tips his head, puzzled. “Do you not like being called your Highness?”

 

“It just feels too formal,” Hyunjin shakes his head a little.

 

“Ah, alright then. It was nice spending the day with you too, Hyunjin,” Felix smiles softly and Hyunjin feels his heart do a little backflip, leaving him ultimately confused yet warm at the same time. “I enjoyed your company.”

 

“That’s good, I was a bit worried you wouldn’t,” Hyunjin chuckles nervously. 

 

“No, no,” Felix protests. “Don’t worry. I hope we’ll be able to spend some more time together while I stay.”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin agrees a little too quickly, then pauses and clears his throat. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

 

Felix bows lightly, saying a final, “Bye, Hyunjin,” before heading off.

 

Hyunjin watches him leave, his heart feeling warm. Felix just seems so sweet and kind. Conversation seems so easy with him it’s unreal. Hyunjin keeps getting these weird feelings in his stomach when Felix smiles or even looks at him. He’s just so ethereal, his eyes sparkle.

 

“He’s gone you know, you can move now.”

 

Hyunjin practically jumps out of his skin and spins around, staring wildly at Changbin and clutching his chest, “You gave me a heart attack!”

 

Changbin shrugs, “Sorry.” 

 

Hyunjin sighs and relaxes his beating heart from the scare, “How long have you been here?”

 

“The whole time,” Changbin says casually. Hyunjin gawks at him and the elder adds, “You didn’t think I’d actually leave you alone with them, did you?”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes for what seems to be the millionth time that day, “You need to have more trust in people, Bin.” He starts walking beside the bodyguard out of the garden.

 

“And  _ you  _ need to trust people  _ less,”  _ Changbin chides. 

 

Hyunjin huffs and changes the topic before they start arguing, “Is there anything I need to do now?”

 

“Given how your party went yesterday, you’re free for the day according to your Uncle. Though, you will have to attend dinner with our guests tomorrow. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind that though,” Changbin adds the last bit snarkily.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hyunjin narrows his eyes.

 

“You trust Felix way too easily for someone you just met yesterday.”

 

Hyunjin scoffs, giving Changbin an incredulous look, “I’m just being kind to our guests. Sorry if I’m not going to be a dick and ignore them like you. It’s common courtesy to be kind to guests in your home.”

 

“Fine, fine whatever you say,” Changbin says.

 

Hyunjin genuinely doesn’t understand why Changbin is so ruffled by the duo. From what Hyunjin’s seen so far, neither Minho nor Felix seem to pose any threat. Why should he be rude when they’ve given him no reason to be? Sure, he should be cautious with any strangers, but it’s not like he’s giving out any secretive information. It’s not like he absolutely would trust Felix or Minho with his life or something. Trust is earned. He just wants to make sure the Hylumians feel comfortable here. What’s the harm in simply being nice?

 

“Come on then,” Hyunjin sighs, letting it go. “Let’s go to the kitchen. I’m starving.”

 

Changbin follows and doesn’t press him anymore, seeming to finally drop it. Even if  _ he _ doesn’t like Felix, Hyunjin for one, enjoys the handsome commoner’s company greatly. 

 

And he can’t wait to see Felix again.

 

~

 

The library is still and silent, the air smelling strongly of the books long left forgotten in this corner. Hyunjin carefully pulls back the spine of a book, shifting it off the shelf. He dusts the book off and examines the cover.  _ The Mystical Feather Tribe and Other Magical Creatures.  _ He hums and steps back, turning and sitting at a small table by the shelves.

 

He loves reading. With so much free time on his hands, he does an awful lot of it. He reads about places he’s never been and pretends he’s there, far away from this prison of a castle. 

 

This book seems less of a story book, and more informational about creatures like fairies and dragons. He flips through the pages inquiringly, his eyes skimming over the different behaviors of beasts both large and small. 

 

“What’cha reading?” a voice interrupts politely. 

 

Hyunjin glances up, excitement bubbling when he recognizes Felix’s face softly smiling at him. It’s dim in the library, but Hyunjin can still see his sharp features and pretty cat eyes bunches up as he smiles. His stomach does the twist thing again.

 

“Oh,” Hyunjin laughs nervously once he realizes he’s just been staring at him. “Something about magical creatures.”

 

He closes the book and lets Felix read the title. Felix tips his head and grins, “Ah are you interested in all of that?”

 

“Well, I’ll read anything at this point,” Hyunjin laughs then gestures to the empty seat beside him. “Come, sit. Changbin’s off doing something for a while, so he shouldn’t bother us.”

 

Felix slides into the seat beside him, and Hyunjin pushes the book in between them so they can read together.

 

“Have you ever seen any of these creatures?” Felix asks.

 

“No,” Hyunjin sighs. “You don’t see much when you don’t really go anywhere. But they sound amazing, and look cool if the drawings are accurate.”

 

Felix points at the drawing of the sharp-eared Fae, “They’re taller than that.”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he whispers in awe, “You’ve met a Fae before?”

 

Felix nods, “Oh yeah. Like I said, I travel a lot. I’ve seen a few things. Fae are quite common in the West.”

 

“I never knew that,” Hyunjin’s lips form an ‘o’ and he flips the page. “The Feather Tribe,” Hyunjin blinks at the page slowly, his fingertips skimming lightly over the paper.

 

An ancient and sacred species. He’s read about them in many books before. They’re humanoid creatures who can sprout large wings-almost like angels-and fly. Once their powers are awakened, their speed is unmatched in combat. There used to be thousands all across Relienta long ago, they swore sacred vows to protect the weak and innocent, and were largely respected all across the world. 

 

When King Yao came around a few centuries back, he claimed all demihumans-even the once sacred Feather Tribe-were beneath humans. It began an age of much violence between demihumans and humans. King Yao placed a bounty on all known Feather Tribe members, promising large sums of money for information or even better-a member themself. The Feather Tribe were greatly outnumbered with all of the people under Yao’s rule, and went into hiding. Some say they went extinct, some say they still remain in hiding today.

 

Hyunjin isn’t sure, but the history of the mystical creatures sure is fascinating.

 

“Absolutely awful what happened to them,” Felix murmurs. 

 

Hyunjin agrees, “Nobody should be hunted like that. I’ve never personally met a demihuman, but I’m sure they’re nice if you get to know them.”

 

Felix nods, “Oh yes. Lots of people in Hylum are demihuman. Probably the safest place they can be.”

 

“I hear lots of awful things about demihumans from other noble folk,” Hyunjin frowns deeply. “But I can’t judge.”

 

“Don’t,” Felix advises. “They’re just like humans, just with a few different features. Sometimes cat ears, the occasional tail...sometimes you can’t even tell because their features are more concealed.”

 

“Ah,” Hyunjin nods. “That’s cool. I guess one day I’ll have to visit and meet one for myself.”

 

“Well, they’re usually in the poorer parts of town since many humans won’t hire demihumans for jobs,” Felix explains. 

 

“Oh that’s awful, that stuff  _ still  _ happens?”

 

Felix nods gravely, “Unfortunately.”

 

“Maybe...one day I could change that,” Hyunjin sits up. 

 

Felix tips his head, “What do you mean?”

 

“When I’m king,” Hyunjin says. “As a king my job is to help the people right? Demihumans are people too, and if they’re struggling like that, I should do something to help.”

 

“...Yeah,” Felix says softly, giving Hyunjin a strange look. “Yeah. You know...you’re a lot different from how I expected.”

 

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, “How so?”

 

“Well…” Felix laughs awkwardly, leaning back in his chair. “No offense, but highborns aren’t always the kindest...Very few of you actually care about the wellbeing...of commoners.”

 

Hyunjin blinks, realizing what Felix is saying. He’s seen it before. Many noble folk look down upon the common folk. Being a commoner himself, Felix must feel relieved knowing Hyunjin isn’t like that. One thing that irks Hyunjin though, is that...despite being a prince...he can’t seem to do anything to help his people.

 

“No,” Hyunjin nods. “I understand what you mean. I just...I wish there was something more I could do to help.”

 

“Why can’t you? You’re a prince aren’t you?”

 

“Well…” Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair. “It’s my Uncle. He never...I don’t know. He just never lets me do much? Like I mentioned before, I’m not really allowed to leave the castle. I’d love to go out and meet the people I’m here to protect one day.”

 

“So your Uncle keeps you stuck here?” Felix asks incredulously. “But you’re the Prince. You should be out and about doing duties.”

 

“I don’t even know much about politics,” Hyunjin sighs. “I don’t think I’m fit to be king one day.”

 

“Well don’t say  _ that,”  _ Felix reassures him gently. “You just need to get out more. Study some books on politics, invest yourself more in issues.”

 

“I’ve tried,” Hyunjin rests his chin in his palm. “My Uncle just...he thinks I’m a child or something.”

 

“Show him you’re not then.”

 

Hyunjin blinks at him and smiles. He appreciates Felix’s enthusiasm, but his Uncle just refuses to see that he’s grown. Hyunjin nods nonetheless.

 

“I’ll do that,” he promises. 

 

Felix beams back at him and looks back down at the yellowing pages of the seemingly ancient book. “It’s interesting, all the magical creatures that roam the Earth without us even knowing. There’s things out there we don’t understand, and maybe will never understand.”

 

Hyunjin smiles and nods, completely invested in absolutely anything Felix says. The way he speaks, from word choice to his deep soothing voice captured Hyunjin’s attention like no other.

 

“It’d be cool to go out and study them, like a mythical zoologist,” Hyunjin says.

 

“The phoenix,” Felix points at the intricate drawing of the captivating bird. 

 

The sharp beak and talons curve viciously across the page, the eyes narrowed and burning. Hyunjin reads the lines below the drawing out loud.

 

_ “The phoenix is known once every six months to burst into flames and from the ashes it will rise again and begin a new life as a chick. A fiery symbol of passion and rebirth, the phoenix is a legendary creature that is very rarely seen, as it lives in solitary deep in tropical environments like the Hylum Rainforest. Vicious and immortal, it is impossible to truly kill a phoenix, for each time it falls, it will rise again,”  _ Hyunjin reads, a shudder running down his spine. “They say the feather Yongbok leaves behind at every place he’s robbed is a phoenix feather. Some say it’s a mockery, that it means he’s taunting us by insinuating he can’t be stopped.”

 

“Maybe not,” Felix shrugs. “Maybe it stands for something else.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, “Like what?”

 

“Who knows.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “Who cares even? He’s a bad guy. He just steals and takes everything for himself.”

 

“Maybe,” Felix replies vaguely.

 

_ Maybe? What’s to argue about a thief being a bad person?  _ Hyunjin thinks. He shakes his head, too confused to question it and decides to let it go.

 

“Anyways, it’s cool, but do you think phoenix’s have the same personalities when they come back? Or do they genuinely start over?” 

 

Felix tips his head to the side, “You know, I don’t know. I’ve never seen one in person, let alone see it die and study it long enough to see it’s behavior. Maybe when I go back to Hylum I’ll see if I can find one. I’ll send you a letter on whether or not it’s the same.”

 

“You know, you’re welcome back to the castle anytime,” Hyunjin says. “Even without Minho.”

 

Felix smiles at him, “I appreciate that. Thank you.”

 

Hyunjin’s heart warms at the gentle smile Felix sends him and he looks away, his face feeling hot all of a sudden. 

 

He clears his throat, “Did my Uncle tell you that you and Minho are joining us for dinner tonight?”

 

Felix’s smile disappears and he grimaces down at the pages of the book, “Yes. He did.”

 

Hyunjin blinks at the sudden change in the younger’s mood, “Are you okay with that?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, of course,” Felix reassures him. “It’s an honor to have dinner with his Majesty.” Despite his words, Felix’s fingers curl against the table into a small fist, and his jaw clenches. Felix shakes his head and unfurls his fist, replacing his expression with his signature smile. “I haven’t had a meal from Colsum in a while. The food’s great.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize the food in Hylum was different.”

 

“Not  _ entirely  _ but there are certain things they change and new dishes not common here. It’s great though. They use lots of special fruits and stuff that is only found in the rainforests,” Felix explains. “Brings out a lot of flavor. The desserts are great.”

 

“Hylum sounds like a great place,” Hyunjin says, disappoint running through him when he realizes he’ll probably never get to see it until his Uncle passes.

 

“It is,” Felix responds softly. “It’s truly beautiful.”

 

“You speak very highly of it.”

 

“Well, I was born there,” Felix says. “I lived there for a few months before going to Colsum. My mother always  talked about Hylum...she missed it a lot. But due to some...troubles she had there we couldn’t go back. After she died, I stayed for a while in Colsum, but I really wanted to see what it was like in Hylum. The way she spoke about Hylum...she made it seem like such a magnificent place…” he trails off, eyes distant. “She was right. But even her words couldn’t explain just how beautiful it really is.”

 

Hyunjin hesitates, wondering if he’s crossing the line before he places his hand over Felix’s much smaller one. He smiles a little at how his hand envelopes Felix’s entirely. 

 

“Your mother sounds amazing,” Hyunjin squeezes his hand.

 

“She was,” Felix says slowly, glancing up quickly at him. “She cared a lot for me. And other people.”

 

“I didn’t really know my mother very well...she passed when I was too young to remember. Both of my parents did. I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing…” Hyunjin sighs. 

 

“From what I heard...they were great rulers,” Felix murmurs. “Your mother was the best queen in centuries according to most.”

 

“I hope I make her proud when I become King,” Hyunjin swallows. 

 

Felix rests his other hand on top of Hyunjin’s, “I think you will.”

 

Hyunjin’s heart stutters. Felix pulls his warm hand away far too quickly. It had felt comfortable where it was. Hyunjin realizes his hand is still over Felix’s and pulls it away awkwardly. 

 

He clears his throat, “Um. Do you read often?”

 

“Not really. I do love sitting back and enjoying a good book, but I’ve other matters to attend to.”

 

“How’d you learn?” Hyunjin asks. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought most commoners were illiterate.”

 

“Most. My mother was literate, and she taught me. I kind of forgot how to for a while since there’s not much for me to read being a commoner, but I’ve started up again since Minho reads quite often,” Felix’s fingers tap rhythmically against the table. “Hylum has a massive library. Even larger than the one here.”

 

Hyunjin gapes, “You’re telling me there’s libraries bigger than this one?” 

 

“Oh yeah. Hylum the second largest library in Relienta. The first would be in the Felona Desert with the Dune Sorcerers.”

 

“Makes sense,” Hyunjin nods. 

 

Felix goes quiet and turns his attention back to the book, expression focused as his eyes scan the words. Hyunjin finds himself yet again mesmerized by the commoner’s simple beauty. From his dark onyx eyes to his defined jawline and heart shaped lips...Hyunjin finds it hard to pull his eyes away. He resists the slight urge to reach out and brush his thumb against Felix’s lips, just to see if they feel as soft as they look.

 

“Do I have a book written on my face, your Highness?” Felix suddenly asks, startling the prince, turning and meeting Hyunjin’s gaze intensely.

 

Hyunjin coughs and blinks, his eyes pulling away quickly from Felix’s features. He turns his eyes anywhere else and focuses on the corner of the table instead, feeling heat crawl up his ears. 

 

Gods, what’s wrong with him?

 

“No,” Hyunjin responds with a swallow. “Sorry, I zoned out I guess.” Not necessarily a lie. Felix hums and when Hyunjin steals a glance, he realizes the younger is still watching him carefully. Hyunjin avoids his eyes yet again before adding, “And um, you don’t have to call me your Highness.”

 

“Ah sorry. Force of habit. If I’m being distracting at all to your reading I can go-”

 

“No, no, that’s all right,” Hyunjin reassures him quickly. “I’ve got plenty of free time to read some other day. If you’d like, we could go do something else.”

 

“Like what?” Felix tips his head.

 

Hyunjin shrugs, “I don’t know. Whatever really. It should be around noon now, I can ask the cooks to make something if you’re hungry at all.”

 

Felix bites his lip, “You know...I am kind of hungry. If it isn’t too much trouble…”

 

“Not at all,” Hyunjin smiles. “That’s what the cooks are there for. To cook. I know a them quite well too, so don’t worry about them spitting in your food.”

 

Felix lets out a bubbly laugh and Hyunjin stands, placing the book back where he found it and leading Felix across the castle to the kitchens. Hyunjin introduces Felix to the cooks who seem to take a liking to him. He tells Felix they can cook whatever he wants and the younger beams shyly before saying he’ll eat whatever.

 

The cooks laugh and converse with them, Hyunjin smiling as he listens. He’s shocked at how easily Felix fits in, the cooks immediately falling for his charm. Hyunjin doesn’t know what it is about the commoner, he’s just...so charismatic. So easy to talk to. So kind and handsome...

 

They continue hanging out the entire day, mostly sticking to the library. Hyunjin finds himself enjoying Felix’s company the more time he spends with him. He feels giddy and content with Felix around, finally feeling that he’s found another friend in his life. He honestly feels for once in his life like he’s not alone. He feels so happy and carefree, this has to be a dream. 

 

It all starts going downhill when Changbin comes to collect him for dinner.

 

The bodyguard rounds the corner of the bookshelf and stops upon seeing Hyunjin laughing at a joke Felix had made a moment before. Changbin’s face goes stoic, eyes narrowing in cold distrust.

 

“Hyunjin, it’s time for dinner. I guess we don’t need to collect our guest along the way seen as he’s already found you.” Hyunjin detects a bitter undertone in Changbin’s voice. “Come along then, you know his Majesty doesn’t like waiting.”

 

Felix and Hyunjin stand simultaneously, Changbin throwing a scathing look at the former before spinning on his heels and marching to the grand dining room where they’d be eating. If Felix catches it, he doesn’t acknowledge it. Probably for the better.

 

By the time they reach the dining room, the King is already seated at the end of the table, Lord Minho staring at the wall from the other end, seemingly avoiding all eye contact. Already sensing the tense atmosphere, Hyunjin cautiously takes a seat beside his Uncle, murmuring a greeting. The King doesn’t respond, scowling deeply, while Minho only gives him a stiff nod and quiet ‘ _ hello _ .’ Even the guards look like they don’t want to be there.

 

“It’s an honor,” the King finally speaks as the servants set down their food. “To serve the Lord of Hylum and have you as guests in our castle. I hope this means we have begun to overcome our hostile pasts.” Minho merely grunts in reply, reaching for the food. The King’s grip on his fork tightens. “You are here on positives terms, correct?”

 

After a pregnant pause Minho finally responds. “We are here to congratulate his Highness on his coming of age.”

 

“So you are not here to apologize?” the King’s frown grows impossibly deeper, the lines on his face creasing.

 

“And for what should I apologize for, your Majesty?” Minho bats his eyelashes innocently, and Hyunjin realizes the Lord is testing his Uncle.

 

Grave mistake. The King’s eyes blaze as he snarls, “Your family’s traitorous acts to the Crown of Thorns.”

 

Hyunjin swallows thickly, glancing back and forth between a bristling Minho and the King, who looks about ready to throw his knife at the Lord. He’s heard of the accusations against the Lee family...but to bring it up here?

 

“Only if you apologize for your traitorous acts to the Crown of Thrones,” Minho narrows his eyes coldly.

 

Hyunjin holds back a gasp, wide eyes meeting Felix’s shocked expression from across the table. 

 

“I know you have a bone to pick with my family, but you will not sit here in  _ my  _ castle as  _ my  _ guest and accuse me of such things after all I’ve done for this kingdom,” the King growls.

 

“I do not have a bone to pick with your family,” Minho raises his chin. “Only you.”

 

“So you have nothing to do with the ring that was stolen from my precious nephew on his birthday?” the King raises an eyebrow.

 

Hyunjin turns to Minho, gauging his reaction closely.

 

Minho looks him square in the eye before meeting the King’s smoldering gaze and saying, “No.”

 

“Liar. I find it highly unusual how the one year the Hylum Lords and Ladies decide to show up, my crown jewels and nephews most prized ring go missing. And somehow Yongbok managed to slip past thousands of highly trained guards. He must’ve had help.”

 

Minho sets his fork down and asks in a dangerously quiet voice, “Are you accusing me of conspiring with an assassin and thief? With no proof?”

 

The King’s lip curls in distaste, “I know what the Lee family is like. Traitor runs in your blood. I suggest you put down the fire I’m sensing from you before you end up like your uncle.”

 

Minho head snaps up and Hyunjin’s blood runs cold. It’s common knowledge that Minho’s uncle was killed in a mysterious accident, where foul play is highly suspected. He was found dead in a hunting accident not long after Hylum tried to rebel against the crown, claiming themselves as independent and appointing the former Lord Lee as the King of Hylum. Many suspect the King himself had him ordered to kill and anyone involved before a true uprising could began.

 

The King would never, though. Hyunjin is sure of that. And besides, Hylum is dangerous and has been suspected of assassinating royal family members in the past. If the King truly did do it, he did it in good faith.

 

Right?

 

Minho balls his fists in anger, seething with pure rage and Hyunjin fears for a moment that the Lord would leap across the table and strike his Uncle down. Minho opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, but receives a warning look from Felix. The Lord closes his mouth and instead rises quickly from his seat, the chair screeching and nearly knocking itself over. Hyunjin flitches at the sudden movement. The Lord turns to storm out of the dining room, but not before being called out by the King.

 

“You dare walk away from your King?” 

 

Minho pauses and turns, face passive, like he could care less about what the King has to say. “When you want to speak peacefully without accusing me of things I haven’t done, we can talk, your Majesty.” With a mockingly dramatic bow the Lord motions for Felix to follow as he finally exits the room. 

 

Felix avoids eye contact with everyone as he quickly stands from his seat and hurries out of the room. Hyunjin releases the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“Fools,” the King mutters. “If they think they can come here and accuse me of things in my own home without punishment they’re wrong.”

 

Hyunjin blinks at his uncle. The King was the one who started accusing Minho of things first. Despite what his uncle had pointed out, Hyunjin doesn’t think Minho had anything to do with the disappearance of his ring. There’s absolutely no proof he did such a thing except mere coincidences.

 

“Finish your food,” his uncle addresses him. “And stay away from those Hylumians. They’re dangerous.”

 

Hyunjin nods and finishes his food quickly, finding his appetite gone now. Changbin stays right at his side as he escorts the prince to his room, eyes scanning the hallways suspiciously for any sign of the Hylumians. Hyunjin sighs in relief upon finally reaching his room.

 

“And you wondered why I was suspicious of them,” Changbin mutters as soon as they’re in the quiet confines of Hyunjin’s room.

 

Hyunjin turns and gives him a look, “It was my uncle who started incriminating Minho first. I’m upset about my ring too, but there’s no proof that he was involved with whoever stole it.”

 

“We don’t need solid proof. Minho hates the royal family and if you can’t see that after this shitshow you’re a fool,” Changbin hisses. “It’s not safe to be around either of them.”

 

“You don’t know them.”

 

Changbin laughs, “And you do? After two days of knowing them?”

 

“The point is that  _ neither of us _ knows them! We can’t judge them until we truly get to know them. Not just what rumors say,” Hyunjin huffs. 

 

“What rumors say?” Changbin’s eyes widen. “Were you not listening in there? Minho accused his own King of treason!” Hyunjin closes his mouth. “Minho has a bone to pick with the royal family, including you. I don’t know about you, but last time I checked my job is to  _ protect  _ you. If protecting you means keeping you away from a man whose family is known to have openly rebelled in the past then so be it. Be mad at me, but I don’t trust Lord Minho. Or his little friend. He’s far too eager to get close to you.”

 

“Felix has done nothing,” Hyunjin glares. “And Minho specifically said he has nothing against the royal family, only the King.”

 

“And how do you know he won’t turn against you if he finds out he doesn’t like you either?” Changbin crosses his arms. “You know the history of Hylum. You know the assassination attempts on the royal family in the past. Felix is an advisor to the Lord of Hylum, which means he’s on Minho’s side, whether you like it or not. Quit trusting him just because you find him pretty and charming. You should know by now that the prettiest flowers are often the deadliest.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Hyunjin defends himself. 

 

“It is,” Changbin shakes his head. “You trust him too much because he has an innocent face and pretty smile.”

 

“I’m sorry for being happy to have some company,” Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrow. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re just jealous.”

 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin’s eyes soften a little. “Believe me, I want to be happy that you’re making friends and hanging out with someone other than me for once. But I can’t do that. The tensions with Hylum are just too great. The Lee and Hwang families have been at each other’s throats for centuries, you know that. If he had come from any other place I wouldn’t be as suspicious.”

 

“Well, being rude with them definitely won’t lower my chances of being assassinated.” Hyunjin stomps over to his vanity and sits in front of it, glaring at Changbin’s reflection in the silver lined mirror. 

 

“Don’t be mad at me,” Changbin pleads softly. “I’m just trying to help. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

 

Hyunjin sighs, the fight draining out of him in almost an instant. He rests his arms and head on the vanity, feeling tired now.

 

“It’s fine,” he murmurs. “I get it. There’s tensions and all that politics jazz...All I’ve been doing is reading books and making casual conversation with Felix. Can’t I at least keep doing that? Stay nearby all you want, but I’m going insane being locked up in the castle with nobody but myself.”

 

Changbin finally seems to cave in, nodding slowly, “Yeah, okay. I guess that wouldn’t hurt. But remember, he’s not your friend. He’s an advisor to Lord Minho. Treat him as such.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond. He thinks Felix is a friend. Maybe not a best friend like Changbin, but so far he’s been nothing but nice. He understands in a way why Changbin would be cautious leaving him to hang out with an advisor to a Lord who openly despises the King of Relienta. But Hyunjin has gotten so bored and lonely being trapped in this stupid castle his entire life, he can’t help but leap at the first opportunity to make a real friend.

 

A part of him is still afraid though, that Changbin’s suspicions are true, and Felix is only trying to get close to him for a different purpose. That their fast forming relationship is nothing but a well crafted mirage. It feels so real though, Hyunjin can’t be the only one that feels the strange connection between them, right?

 

Something about him and Felix just...clicks.

 

Or maybe he truly has gone insane after all these years, and his longing to have another friend just makes him see only what he wants to see.

 

Only time will be able to tell if Felix really is just like all the others.

 

~

 

_ Smack! _

 

Hyunjin jolts up in his seat, eyes snapping open. Shit. He’d fallen asleep again.

 

“Since you’re so confident, what animal is the symbol of Zehara?” Maester Woosung asks.

 

“Uh,” Hyunjin blinks. “Stag?”

 

“No,” Maester Woosung sighs deeply, his face crinkled with years of life weighing him down. “It’s a bear. Pay attention.”

 

“Sorry,” Hyunjin rubs his eyes. “I had a long night.”

 

“Well, you’d better start getting used to that. You’re of age to be a King now. You shall work and study harder to do your best. You understand boy?” Maester Woosung raises an eyebrow and taps his finger on Hyunjin’s desk. “I know politics are boring, but this is your life now. Now that you’re old enough, his Majesty might allow you to join in and listen to his political meetings.”

 

Hyunjin perks up at that. Something he is excited about is proving to his uncle that he’s old and responsible enough to rule the kingdom. Even if he doesn’t want to be King, that doesn’t mean he shouldn’t try. It’s still his duty, and he should be ready for that. 

 

“I’ll be ready,” Hyunjin promises.

 

“Of course you will,” the old man grunts, chains rattling as he places a heavy book on the table in front of him. “But remember, a duty of being a King is continuing your bloodline. Which means, finding a suitable wife from a strong House.”

 

Hyunjin’s shoulders sag. If there’s one thing he hates worse than politics, its talk of marriage. 

 

“Can we...talk about this later?” Hyunjin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

Maester Woosung snickers, “Fine, fine. But you will need to start thinking about it! You’re a grown man now. You’re going to start having even greater urges-”

 

“Wow would you look at the time?” Hyunjin stands from his seat before the Maester continues any further. “I have something very important that I need to do...In the garden.”

 

Maester Woosung’s eyes are light with amusement, “Of course, of course. Go hang out with your new friend then.”

 

Hyunjin pauses, “What?”

 

“Your new friend. Felix was his name? Servants said you’ve been spending quite a bit of time with him in the week or so. You know, I’m glad you’re getting out and making friends. Be careful with those Hylumians though, they’re crafty fellows.”

 

“Oh, no,” Hyunjin laughs a little. “Felix is safe, trust me. He’s been nothing but kind.”

 

“Ah, but that’s just the thing, your Highness,” Maester Woosung  _ tsks  _ softly as he stacks books onto his little cart. “Few things are as they seem. Now I’m not saying he’s not trustworthy, I’m sure he’s a lovely boy. But be wary, for enemies wear many faces.”

 

Hyunjin nods slowly, “Okay. I’ll take your advice then. Thank you, Grand Maester.”

 

“Anytime,” the old man waves him off with a wrinkled hand. Hyunjin turns to head out of the library, only to be stopped by the Maester calling his name. “Oh, and one more thing Hyunjin.” Hyunjin turns inquiringly to the Maester. The man’s wise eyes turn upward as he smiles softly. “Have fun with the boy. You will need many friends in your journey to come.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, wondering what exactly the Maester is referring to, but before he can ask the crazy old man wheels off with his cart of books, chains rattling, leaving the Prince in alone in his utter confusion. Hyunjin shakes his head and heads off to find Felix, wherever the commoner may be. 

 

Changbin surprisingly has left him mostly alone during the day, though it’s probably because he believes Hyunjin is studying with the Grand Maester, which isn’t entirely a lie. Though he forgets to mention that afterwards he spends his time sneaking around the castle with the freckled boy, simply enjoying the easy flowing conversations he’s able to have with him.

 

In the week he’s learned a lot about the fascinating boy. Felix tells him about his travels across Relienta and beyond. He explains the things he’s seen and experienced in such an expressive way, Hyunjin finds himself hanging off the edge of every word. He could listen to Felix talk all day, and he has.

 

Hyunjin feels so...boring compared to Felix. All he’s done his whole life is sit in this castle. Felix has traveled what seems like the whole world. Honestly, it’s a shock that Felix keeps talking to him when Hyunjin has very little to add to their conversations. He wonders if Felix feels obligated to just because he’s the Prince. Hyunjin hopes not, he doesn’t want Felix to feel pressured into talking to him if he doesn’t want to.

 

He doesn’t find Felix around the castle, so he heads to his room right next to Minho’s. He nearly runs right into the Lord as Minho suddenly steps out of his room, the only thing stopping him from doing so are Minho’s quick reflexes. Minho grips his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you there, your Highness,” Minho apologizes, gently letting go of him. “Were you looking for Felix?” Hyunjin blinks, a little embarrassed at being caught but nods. “Ah, you just missed him. He went out into town.”

 

“Alone?” Hyunjin frowns. “Is that safe?”

 

Minho laughs, “Oh don’t worry, your Highness. Felix can very much take care of himself.”

 

“Oh. Well. I guess I’ll head back to the library now. Thanks for telling me,” Hyunjin dips his head.

 

“Wait,” Minho stops him before he goes. “Come here for a minute.” 

 

Hyunjin tips his head in question but follows Minho back into his room. The Lord leads him to a desk near a window, where a large owl is perched on the windowsill, large yellow eyes watching them closely.

 

Hyunjin, jumps back, startled.

 

“What the hell?” he breathes. “Is that a real owl?”

 

“Mhm,” Minho hums nonchalantly, approaching the desk without a care. He picks up a piece of parchment. “Someone sent me this. It’s about the Colsum troops in Hylum. Do you know anything about that?”

 

Hyunjin frowns deeply and walks toward the desk, watching the owl cautiously. He doesn’t know if the owl will attack him, but he definitely isn’t risking being on the other end of those talons.

 

He takes the paper and reads the parchment carefully, getting more and more confused with each line.

 

_ My Lord,  _

_ There are more and more Colsum troops entering Hylum each week and apprehending our people. The people are growing restless and it’s becoming strikingly clear that we are being provoked. The foreign troops refuse to leave and won’t leave our people alone, forcing them to do things and abusing their power they know they cannot be touched. There must be something we can do without violence, for we all know what happens if Hylum lays a finger on those troops. Our people’s lives and free will are being put at risk with these Colsum troops here and there is more and more talk of an uprising as each day passes. I am trying my best to stay calm, but after witnessing what the troops are doing to our people, attacking the troops head on is slowly seeming more and more like a better idea. While you are in Colsum, get this mess fixed before Hylum becomes a warzone and more innocent people are hurt. Your people are counting on you. _

_ Sincerely, The Owl _

 

Hyunjin glances up at the owl cleaning itself in the window, “So that’s what the owl is for.”

 

“He’s a man of theatrics. Now, do you know anything about what these troops are doing in Hylum? Is there any reason they should be there?”

 

Hyunjin stares at the paper, at loss for words. “I...I’ve never heard of any of this. Colsum troops usually don’t leave the city unless they’re ordered to by a higher up, like the King.”

 

“Well I would ask him about it but um,” Minho chews his lip. “Well, we all know how our last conversation went.”

 

Hyunjin watches the Lord look at him hopefully, concern evident in his tawny eyes. He’s really worried about his people, as he should be. Minho doesn’t seem like the type to show when he’s upset, but it’s clear that his people are in danger, and he’s hoping Hyunjin can do something to help. They’re Hyunjin’s people too, and this is a chance to finally do something to help them.

 

Hyunjin sets the paper back on the desk, and straightens his shoulders. “I don’t know why they’re there. To my knowledge, no troops should be in Hylum at the moment other than Hylum troops. I can ask my uncle, but he’s never shared his military strategies with me.” Hyunjin sighs and leans against the table. “This is strange. Even if they are there for a purpose, they shouldn’t be abusing their power and provoking citizens to do their bidding for them. The King can’t order them to do that. If he doesn’t know why they’re there I’ll ask Changbin, since he’s a knight and should at least have some knowledge on how we can fix this and get them arrested or at least booted out of Hylum. I’m sorry your people have had to deal with this. I’ll do what I can to help,” he promises.

 

Minho’s eyes glow and his lips quirk into a satisfied smile, “Oh, thank you, your Highness. Don’t worry about involving the King  though, I’m sure he’s busy with...other things. We wouldn’t want to bother him on such minor military issues, right?” Minho laughs sweetly and pulls a blank sheet of parchment out from the desk. “I’ll inform the Owl that I’m working on it with you. For now, keep this between us, yeah?” Minho smiles at him as he scribbles down on the parchment with his quill. “Just in case...something bigger is at play. Ask Changbin if need be, but I’m sure we can work something out between the two of us.”

 

Hyunjin gets the strange feeling that Minho isn’t telling him something, but shakes it off. What is there to tell? People are at risk. He looks back up at the owl, still staring, unblinking, at them. It’s creeping Hyunjin out.

 

“Okay...random question, but who’s the Owl?”

 

“An advisor of mine. He keeps watch of things for me,” Minho explains, still writing. “Don’t worry about the owl. He’s harmless. Mostly.”

 

Hyunjin swallows, “Mostly?”

 

Minho flashes him a mischievous smile and whistles, the owl flapping its wings and flying down to the desk. Hyunjin jumps back in shock.

 

“Take this to Hylum for me,” Minho says casually, holding the folded paper out to the giant bird. The owl, surprisingly, holds out a ginormous talon and grabs it before sending one last creepy look at Hyunjin and flying out the window with a near silent  _ woosh  _ into the warm afternoon. “There we go.”

 

“He understands you?” Hyunjin whispers in disbelief.

 

Minho laughs, “Gods no. You’re too easy to mess with. He’s just trained to fly back and forth.”

 

“That’s...pretty neat. Do they normally keep wild animals like that trained in Hylum?”

 

“No. We are against the capturing of wild animals,” Minho explains. “That owl is simply one we rescued when it was just a sick little owlet and has grown accustomed to being around humans. We let him fly free though. We believe that no wild animal should be kept hostage simply for human satisfaction. It’s basically slavery.”

 

“Ah,” Hyunjin nods in understanding. It makes sense. “Is there anything else you need, my Lord?”

 

“Not at the moment. Just remember, speak only to Changbin of this conversation,” Minho reminds him. Hyunjin doesn’t entirely understand why the Lord doesn’t want the King to help but respects his decision, promising with a nod to keep his mouth shut. “Felix should be back soon enough...you enjoy his company, don’t you?” 

 

Hyunjin feels his cheeks redden and he looks away, examining the room. “Yeah…”

 

“He’s a good person,” Minho says, sifting through some papers. “Very charming isn’t he?” he adds in a voice with a tone Hyunjin doesn’t quite understand.

 

Hyunjin clears his throat, “How did you meet him?”

 

Minho pauses at the question, “Oh. We have some mutual friends around the kingdom. I met him on a trip to Colsum and grew close to him. Brought him back to Hylum with me and he’s helped me ever since. Tell me, your Highness, what is it that interests you so much about my advisor?”

 

“Oh.” Hyunjin realizes he doesn’t entirely have an answer to that. “Um. I don’t know. I guess I just enjoy his company.”

 

“Ah,” Minho says as if he doesn’t quite believe him. “I believe he enjoys your company too.”

 

Hyunjin’s heart stutters and he asks hopefully, “Really?”

 

“Of course. Trust me, if Felix didn’t like you, you would know it,” Minho chuckles quietly. 

 

“They say the people of Hylum aren’t very fond of the royal family....I assumed I’d have a lot more trouble with you,” Hyunjin admits.

 

“Oh. We definitely aren’t,” Minho sniffs. “And I could say the same for you. It seems that my former impressions of you were wrong though.”

 

Hyunjin is about to ask what Minho’s former impressions of him were, when there’s a bang outside on the terrace. The door to the outside opens, revealing a slightly disheveled looking Felix in a dark leather outfit and boots carrying a satchel. It’s different than what he normally wears. 

 

“You will not fucking  _ believe  _ who I ran into-” Felix begins angrily before noticing Hyunjin and stopping in his tracks. He clutches his bag protectively with one hand and quickly brushes his hair out of his face with the other. “Oh. Hello. I didn’t realize you were here.”

 

Minho stands from his seat, “I asked him in. We were discussing something.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry for interrupting,” Felix apologizes awkwardly, voice much smaller without the booming fury he stormed in with.

 

“It’s alright, we were done. How did you get on the terrace?” Hyunjin asks.

 

“Our terrace is um, connected. I went to my room then came here,” Felix explains.

 

“Hyunjin came around looking for you earlier,” Minho casually exposes the prince. Hyunjin freezes and awkwardly avoids Felix’s questioning eyes. 

 

“Really? Sorry about that, had something to take care of in town.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin says quickly. “Minho and I had something to talk about anyways.”

 

Felix’s dark eyes glance over at the Lord, as if communicating silently with him with just a look. Minho nods ever so slightly as if he completely understands. 

 

Ok then.

 

“Well, I’m back now,” Felix turns back to him and smiles. Hyunjin’s stomach does the loop thing again. Why does that keep happening. “I’m a bit...underdressed though.”

 

“It’s definitely different. You look good though.” Felix’s smile widens, his eyes bunching up into little crescents. “You don’t have to come with me though, I was just bored after finishing some lessons.”

 

“No, no, that’s alright,” Felix takes the satchel off his shoulder. “I’ll just put this stuff away first.”

 

“I’ve got it,” Minho suddenly speaks up. Felix blinks at him, as if he’d forgotten the Lord was there and nods gratefully when Minho takes it. Honestly, Hyunjin had forgotten Minho was there too. “You two go do whatever you do. I’ve got some other stuff to take care of.”

 

Felix whispers something into Minho’s ear before beckoning Hyunjin out of the Lord’s room. As they leave, Hyunjin can feel the Lord’s gaze burning into his back, as if he were staring right into his soul. When the prince glances back at him however, Minho is completely turned away at his desk, examining the contents of the satchel Felix had brought. 

 

Hyunjin swears he sees the faint glimmer of a precious jewel glowing in the depths of the satchel before Felix shuts the door behind them.

 

Hyunjin shakes his head and moves on, walking down the hall beside Felix in an awkward silence, not knowing where to go or what to do. The silence is deafening, and he wants to break the silence so badly. He racks his brain for something to say, and-

 

“Your outfit reminds me of horse riding gear,” Hyunjin suddenly blurts out.

 

Felix stops and turns to him, “What?”

 

Hyunjin’s face gets hot, “Um. It reminds me of the stuff people wear to ride horses...you know?”

 

Felix blinks slowly at him then smiles, “That’s random. I’ll take your word for it though.”

 

“Take my word for it?” Hyunjin frowns. “Have you never gone horse riding?”

 

Felix scratches his neck, “No, I haven’t.”

 

Hyunjin gasps, “How do you travel?”

 

“I walk…”

 

“Walk?!” Hyunjin exclaims. “You’d rather  _ walk _ across the country than ride a horse? Gods, come on.”

 

He takes Felix by the wrist and pulls him along, the younger whining as he does so. Hyunjin hurries across the castle excitedly, Felix asking him the whole way what he’s doing. 

 

It’s only when they step outside and the smell of hay hits them that Felix stops and pulls Hyunjin back.

 

“No!” he protests.

 

“Yes!”

 

“I’m not riding a horse,” Felix shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Why? Are you scared?” Hyunjin teases.

 

“No!” Felix hisses. “I just...don’t like horses.”

 

Hyunjin glances over at the stable and the distant snorting of the horses from inside, “Why? Horses are the sweetest.”

 

“They’re just,” Felix whines. “Really big…”

 

“Oh...come on, I promise the horses we have are super sweet.” Hyunjin gasps when he remembers, “Oh my gods, I’ll introduce you to Kareena!”

 

“Who?” Felix asks as Hyunjin continues to drag him toward the stable.

 

Hyunjin throws the stable doors open and steps around a few servants caring and feeding the horses. He walks down the line, petting and greeting a few horses. Felix follows in suit, but this time he’s the one clinging desperately to Hyunjin’s arm, avoiding the horses at all costs.

 

Hyunjin brightens when he spots the familiar ashy gray head down the way and walks up to Kareena. The large horse stares down at him curiously and sniffs Hyunjin’s raised hand as he reaches up to gently pet her.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t bring any food today,” he apologizes. “I’ll bring you a treat later.”

 

He glances back over his shoulder and snorts at Felix, who cowers behind him. “She’s  _ massive _ ,” Felix whispers. “Why would I want to meet her? She could sit on me and kill me.”

 

“She’s one of the sweetest horses ever,” Hyunjin carefully runs his hand across Kareena’s speckled pelt. “Also one of the biggest, but don’t be intimidated by her size.”

 

“How can I not? She’s taller than you! You do know that horses are natural predators, right?”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes, “I don’t think that’s true. Besides, Kareena is super sweet. She’s Changbin’s horse. I got her for him a few years ago after he finished his training.”

 

“How can he even get on her? She’s like ten times his size,” Felix snickers.

 

Hyunjin laughs and hushes him, “Careful, he might be around. Come on, just give her a little pet. She loves attention.” Just like her rider.

 

Felix stares doubtfully at Kareena’s large gray head but eventually, very slowly begins to extend a hand towards her. His other hand grips Hyunjin’s shoulder almost painfully, but the prince says nothing. Felix’s hand flinches back when Kareena swivels her head toward it curiously. She dips her head, as if asking for a pet, and Felix’s hand rests lightly on her black mane. His hand delicately caresses her softly, and a small smile begins to form on his face.

 

“Okay...maybe she’s not so bad…” Felix says.

 

Hyunjin grins, “Ready to ride her?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Felix glares at him.

 

“Aw, come on. I promise you it’s super fun and you’ll be able to travel much faster and easier if you know how to ride a horse,” Hyunjin points out.

 

Felix groans as Hyunjin opens the stall door, pulling the younger inside with him. Felix presses himself into the corner furthest from Kareena as possible. He gapes up at the horse in a mix of awe and terror.   
  


“Why is she so  _ big?”  _ he whispers. “What is she?”

 

“An appaloosa,” Hyunjin responds, taking the saddle from the wall and sliding it onto Kareena’s muscular back. “She’s a fast runner. Don’t worry though, we won’t run today.”

 

“That makes me feel loads better,” Felix mutters sarcastically, flattened into the corner like a scared mouse. Hyunjin secures the saddle on Kareena and she jitters excitedly, knowing that the saddle means she’s going for a run. She stomps her feet and Felix squeaks, “Why is she doing that? Is she mad?”

 

“Of course not,” Hyunjin reassures him, tightening the reins and opening the stall door. “She’s excited to go for a walk is all.”

 

Felix reluctantly follows Hyunjin as he takes Kareena out into the sunny afternoon. He opens the fence and exits the pasture, deciding to go out into the forest instead of staying in the confines of the fences. Kareena deserves a nice stretch in her long legs. 

 

Once they’re outside the fence, Hyunjin turns to Felix, gesturing towards Kareena.

 

Felix crosses his arms, “The only way you’re getting me on top of that horse is if you kill me and put my dead body up there.”

 

Hyunjin turns to him and stares at him softly. “Hey...it’s not as scary as it looks. Kareena is very gentle and we’ll go slow, I promise. You’ll be alright.” He extends a hand toward Felix. “Do you trust me?”

 

Felix looks down at his hand, then back up into his eyes. His face is clouded with mixed emotions, and slowly but surely he unfolds his arms and takes firm hold of Hyunjin’s hand.

 

“Fine. You get on first though.”

 

Hyunjin laughs, “Okay, but you’ll have to hold her reins while I get on.” Felix makes a face and takes said reins from Hyunjin, holding it as far as possible from his body. Hyunjin steps up onto Kareena’s saddle, swinging his leg up and over her back and taking her reins back from Felix. He gives Kareena a nice pat and extends his hand to Felix and beckons him up. “Come on. Step onto here. I’ll pull you up.”

 

Felix hesitates before doing as told, holding onto Hyunjin’s hand like a lifeline as the prince pulls him up onto the saddle behind him. As soon as Felix is up he wraps his arms around Hyunjin and clings to him desperately as if he feels like he’s going to fall off. Hyunjin stills at the sudden closeness but doesn’t say anything. It’s not like he minds.

 

Felix finally relaxes his grip and even lets go of Hyunjin completely, much to the prince’s disappointment. 

 

“What do I...hold on to?” Felix asks uncertainly.

 

“Just hold onto me like before,” Hyunjin advises. “Don’t worry though, it’s just a walk. I doubt you’ll fall.” Felix hesitantly wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist again, folding his small hands over the taller’s stomach. Hyunjin ignores the butterflies fluttering in his stomach again. “Are you ready?”

 

Felix tenses behind him, his breath tickling the back of Hyunjin’s neck, “Sure, why not?”

 

Hyunjin gently motions for Kareena to walk and almost as soon as she takes a step Felix’s arms tighten around him, threatening to suffocate him. He squeals in a pitch that shouldn’t even be possible with his deep voice and Hyunjin laughs.

 

“She’s just walking,” Hyunjin reassures him softly. “Don’t worry.”

 

Felix huffs and relaxes his arms, but says nothing.

 

Hyunjin takes Kareena deep into the heart of the forest surrounding the castle until the only thing surrounding them is pure nature. Sunlight filters through the canopy of trees hovering above them, the fresh scent of the earth and leaves engulfing them. The only sounds Hyunjin can hear is the scuttling of forest creatures around them, the winds whispering calmly through the branches, and the steady breathing pattern of Felix behind him. 

 

Hyunjin observes the tranquil forest around them, teeming with vibrant colors and life. Now that it’s spring, the forest is filled with numerous pretty flowers, adding the sweet aromas meant to attract the bees and butterflies. Hyunjin feels at peace out here with nothing but himself and nature. Not to mention with Felix’s arms wrapped securely around him. He feels more like he’s the one being protected here. It makes him feel safe and warm. The younger seems calmer now, simply enjoying the scenery around them in wonder.

 

“It’s so pretty out here,” Felix murmurs quietly. “I can almost forget I’m riding on a death mountain.”

 

“Kareena wouldn’t hurt a fly. I can’t believe you’re afraid of a precious horse like her.” Hyunjin softly brushes his hand across Kareena’s mane. “Wanna run now?”

 

Felix grits his teeth, “Don’t you dare.”

 

Hyunjin cackles mischievously and turns and grins at him from over his shoulder, “I don’t know, I kinda like it when you hold onto me all scared like that. I wonder what you’d do if we suddenly started sprinting.”

 

“I’d throw you off this horse is what I’d do.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Hyunjin soothes him. “I won’t do anything. I’m just teasing. Enjoy the scenery, it’s a nice day out. Maybe your little freckles will come out even more in the sun.” Hyunjin doesn’t have to glance back at Felix to know that he’s probably shyly smiling and looking down. “You have nice freckles you know.”

 

“Thank you,” Felix says warmly. “I used to not really like them, but I’m outside a lot, so I had to get used to them being there.”

 

“Don’t hate them. It’s one of your charms...I-I think they’re cute,” Hyunjin stutters out.

 

“Thank you,” Felix repeats. 

 

“Do you know how many you have?” 

 

“What?” Felix laughs. “I don’t sit there and count. You might know, though. You do stare at me a lot. Is it because you’re counting how many freckles I have?”

 

Hyunjin’s stomach flips and he’s glad Felix can’t see the embarrassment on his face at being called out. He doesn’t even know how to respond for a solid moment. 

 

“...No.” 

 

Felix laughs, the noise ringing sweetly like pretty bells right into Hyunjin’s ear. 

 

“It’s a beautiful day out,” Felix comments, changing the subject.

 

“We rarely get one of these in Colsum,” Hyunjin sighs. It’s constantly cloudy and raining there. Always gray and dull. Even on his birthday.

 

Felix hums, his voice smoother than honey as he says, “I guess I got lucky then.”

 

Hyunjin wonders if he’s imagining the hidden meaning behind his words and hesitantly replies, “...I guess I got lucky too.”

 

He really did. A beautiful day outside with a beautiful boy he gets to enjoy it with. 

 

They continue wandering aimlessly around the woods, simply enjoying the gorgeous afternoon. After a while they stop at a small pond and Hyunjin slides off Kareena, letting her drink and take a break from her walk. 

 

He turns to Felix, who sits on top of the horse looking like he’s trying to figure out how to get down. Hyunjin reaches out a hand which Felix takes and hops down from the giant horse. He balances himself by placing his free hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the same time Hyunjin puts his own hand on Felix’s waist. 

 

Hyunjin, being the awkward person he is almost immediately lets go of him and clears his throat. 

 

“How far are we from the castle?” Felix asks.

 

“Not really sure. Maybe a couple miles. We were going quite slow,” Hyunjin strokes Kareena’s neck as she sips from the pond. 

 

“It’s a big forest,” Felix murmurs, looking around. “I’ve seen signs of lot of animal life here too. Do you ever go hunting out here?”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head uneasily, “I don’t like the thought of killing animals just for fun. I understand if someone does it because they need to survive, but a lot of Lords do it purely for sport.”

 

“Oh.” Felix says, nodding in understanding before going up to Kareena and cautiously petting her. “Yeah, I get that. It leaves less animals for the people who genuinely need them to survive and it’s just sad knowing innocent animals die in vain for sport.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But that’s just how nobles are,” Felix mutters bitterly, in a low enough voice where Hyunjin thinks he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

 

“What do you mean?” he asks hesitantly.

 

Felix sighs and avoids his gaze, “Nothing.” Hyunjin blinks but doesn’t press on the topic. “You know, maybe horses  _ aren’t  _ as bad as I thought.”

 

Hyunjin smiles, “I’m glad Kareena changed your mind. Changbin’s going to be mad if he finds her missing.”

 

“Even worse if he finds out  _ I’m  _ riding it,” Felix chuckles lightly. 

 

“I’ll protect you. I promise Changbin isn’t as scary as he seems.”

 

“You’ll protect  _ me?”  _ Felix raises his eyebrows at him. “Aren’t  _ you  _ the one with a bodyguard following you twenty-four seven?”

 

“Shut up he’s not following me  _ all  _ the time.”

 

“Can you even take a shit without him standing nearby watching?” Felix asks teasingly. 

 

Hyunjin laughs, “He’s protective. It’s his job.”

 

“It’s good to have a loyal friend like him to protect you.” Felix turns his gaze back to the pond. “I can imagine many people would want to harm you.”

 

“Maybe,” Hyunjin says quietly. “I don’t really know the people’s opinions of me. Nobles call me handsome, but I believe it’s because they want to be on my good side.”

 

“You are handsome,” Felix protests.

 

“I’m more than my looks.”

 

“Of course, but it’s a nice touch, right?” Hyunjin smiles a little. “Don’t worry about what people who don’t know you think of you. I for one, think you’re a good person.” Felix smiles warmly at him.

 

Hyunjin’s heart stutters and he swallows, smiling back shyly at him. “Thanks, Lix.”

 

“Pardon?” Felix tips his head.

 

Hyunjin panics, “Oh, um, Lix? I don’t know, just a nickname. I didn’t mean to...Sorry if you don’t like it I’ll-”

 

“No, no,” Felix quickly cuts him off with a smile. “It’s fine. I like it. It’s cute.”

 

“Suiting for you then,” Hyunjin grins back.

 

Felix ducks his head a little shyly and doesn’t respond, but that beautiful little smile still playing on his lips. They stay by the pond for a while, admiring the different flowers and fish in the environment around them. Felix seems to get more and more comfortable with Kareena, and Kareena seems to love him in return. 

 

Who couldn’t? 

 

Hyunjin watches with fond eyes as Felix smiles up at Kareena and scratches her chin. The gray horse tilts her head and blinks, seeming to enjoy the attention. 

 

“I think she likes you,” Hyunjin chuckles when Kareena nudges Felix’s hand as soon as he stops scratching her.

 

“I think I like her too,” Felix beams.

 

Hyunjin’s heart warms as he watches Felix interact with Kareena. These strange feelings keep tickling his stomach everytime he’s around Felix. He doesn’t understand why he feels so warm and happy when Felix does the absolute bare minimum.

 

He’s never felt this way before...he doesn’t know what it is. Maybe he’s just really happy to have another friend in his life.

 

He spends the rest of the afternoon confused about his feelings for Felix. He doesn’t say anything though, afraid he might be feeling something he shouldn’t be feeling. 

 

As they head back to the castle, Felix’s arms wrapped around his waist, he finds it harder and harder to ignore the warm feeling blooming throughout his chest. It spreads through his entire body from head to toe, and he feels more safe than ever with Felix’s arms wrapped securely around him.

 

When they get back however, his bliss fades when he sees Changbin sitting on the fence, glaring at them as they approach.

 

“Oh dear,” Hyunjin mutters as they reach the fence.

 

Changbin hops down, “Where were you?”

 

“Going for a ride…” Hyunjin says.

 

“On  _ my  _ horse?” Changbin sighs. “You know her feeding time passed like an hour ago, right? She’s probably starving the poor girl.” He coddles Kareena’s face as the horse bends her head down to be pet. “Get her inside so she can eat. Also, you’re going to your room.”

 

“What? Why?” Hyunjin blinks in surprise. 

 

“There’s been another robbery,” Changbin explains as he opens the gate to let them in. “Some priceless jewelry was stolen from the Kang House.”

 

“That’s nearby,” Felix murmurs worryingly in Hyunjin’s ear.

 

“Exactly why the King orders Hyunjin to stay in his room where it’s safe,” Changbin nods and leads them back to Kareena’s stall. “Especially because a red feather was left behind.”

 

Hyunjin’s stomach tightens in fear, “Yongbok is still hanging around Colsum? That’s not good. Commoners could be in danger.”

 

He slides off Kareena and turns to help Felix but Felix simply jumps off easily, seemingly over his fear of horses now. 

 

“Yongbok doesn’t steal from commoners though,” Felix points out. “I think they’ll be fine.”

 

“Even so, we don’t know what his motives are,” Hyunjin frowns. “There should be guards out in Colsum protecting the people too.”

 

“I’m sure your uncle will do that,” Changbin takes his arm and begins the walk back to his room. “The only thing you can do is keep yourself safe. Come on.”

 

Hyunjin clenches his fists. He wishes he weren’t so helpless. What kind of prince is he if he can’t even protect his own people? It’s like his uncle  _ enjoys  _ locking him up in his gods damn room all alone.

 

“Wait,” Hyunjin pulls him to a stop and turns to Felix, who is about to turn into his own hallway. “Felix, stay safe.”

 

Felix smiles at him, “Don’t worry about me, Hyunjin. You stay safe too.” With that, he turns and walks off. 

 

Hyunjin goes to his room and sits on his bed with a huff. He’s so sick of this.

 

So sick of being trapped.

 

He was out there, hanging out with someone who makes him genuinely happy. Freely running around on Kareena in the wood with nothing around but the birds, the flowers, and Felix’s pretty little laugh. For  _ once  _ he didn’t feel so trapped and helpless in the confines of his room.

 

And now he’s back in this stupid room again, staring at his reflection in the vanity. He glares at himself.

 

So useless. So utterly useless in this room.

 

This cell.

 

This prison.

 

-

 

The thievings continue for weeks. Yongbok seems to strike a new House each night. Red feathers scatter Colsum, along with the trail of bodies Yongbok leaves behind in his wake. 

 

Lords and Ladies are absolutely terrified, running amok the castle in a state of panic. Many of them urge the king to do something, to which the king promises he is. Many also attempt to ask Hyunjin, but unfortunately, the prince is as powerless as ever to help his terrified people.

 

Unable to help, his only escape from the chaos is Felix. 

 

They spend hours in the forest near the castle hiding away from the world. They observe nature, read books, talk about anything and everything. It helps Hyunjin to forget how useless he is. When he’s with Felix, he just feels so alive. Felix makes him feel like he has a place in this world.

 

Hyunjin finds everything about Felix so incredibly interesting, and the more and more he gets to know him the harder and harder the strange feelings seem to hit him. Everytime Felix does the smallest things, Hyunjin’s heart beats a little faster. When he accidentally brushes arms with Hyunjin as they walk and talk Hyunjin’s stomach does backflips. When he wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s waist to ride Kareena all Hyunjin wants to do is lean back into his warm embrace and stay there forever.

 

Hyunjin just doesn’t understand what it all means. 

 

Until one day when he’s sitting in the shade of a maple tree beside Felix as the younger tells a funny story. He’s not looking at Hyunjin, instead looking off as he reminisces the memory and waves his hands excitedly, a brilliant smile spread on his eyes and a fond look in his eyes. Hyunjin stares at him as he talks, absolutely mesmerized.

 

He’s just...so unbelievingly beautiful.

 

The freckles dotting his face, the plump, heart shaped lips, the cute little nose. His eyes...always shining with such energy. His voice smooth like honey. Hyunjin feels like he’s about to burst.

 

He finds himself transfixed on Felix’s lips as the younger speaks, carefully watching the way they move and shape around each word. They look so soft...

 

_ Gods, I want to kiss him. _

 

He blinks and shakes his head, eyes widening when he realizes the thought that had just crossed his mind. He immediately looks away from Felix, trying to stop his own thoughts.

 

As if he can sense something is wrong, Felix stops talking and looks over at him quizzingly. “Everything alright?” he asks carefully.

 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin breathes, avoiding his gaze. “Everything is just fine.”

 

“Okay…” Felix doesn’t seem convinced, hesitating before continuing his story.

 

When Hyunjin feels brave enough to risk a glance back over at him again, his thoughts run wild yet again. 

 

_ He’s so pretty... _

 

Gods, what’s wrong with him? It’s almost like he has a-

 

An icy cold feeling of realization washes over him. It’s almost like he has a crush on Felix.

 

But that’s not possible...Felix is a boy. Hyunjin can’t like him.

 

Hyunjin’s not stupid, he knows boys sometimes date other boys but...it’s blasphemy in Relienta. His uncle has told him before how much he hates men who like other men. Hyunjin personally doesn’t see the issue with it, but he just...he  _ can’t  _ like men. Not in a world so unforgiving toward people like that.

 

It terrifies him, the thought of being something people so openly hate. Maybe he’s just confused about his feelings. He’s never had a crush on anyone before, so he wouldn’t know what it feels like anyway.

 

He’s never felt this way about anyone though…

 

He steals one more look over at Felix, thinking to himself. He admires the younger’s delicate and pretty features, losing himself again as his wild thoughts begin taking over. Having once gotten a taste of freedom, they threaten to overwhelm him. Hyunjin locks these dangerous thoughts up in a box and throws away the key, desperately trying to hold them back before he does something truly stupid.

 

After no more than a week of locking them up and being cautious, Hyunjin finally finds the courage to confide in the only person he feels can help him. It doesn’t take long to find him thankfully, given the fact that he’s always near Hyunjin somehow. 

 

Hyunjin asks for a moment of his time, and of course, Changbin agrees to listen to whatever he needs to let out.

 

As soon as the duo are safe from wandering ears in Hyunjin’s room, Hyunjin blurts out, “Have you ever liked a guy before?”

 

Changbin, not even having gotten the chance to sit down yet, turns to him in surprise. “...That depends on what you mean by  _ like.” _

 

“Like…” Hyunjin hesitates before sitting at his vanity, watching Changbin’s reaction closely. “Do you ever get...giddy or...just feel really warm and content being near a certain guy?”

 

“So like as in...have I ever had a crush on a guy?” Hyunjin nods. “I...Why do you ask?”

 

“Just…” Hyunjin wraps his arms around himself, feeling defensive suddenly. “I don’t know. I hear people talking badly about guys liking other guys and women liking other women and what not and I don’t know I guess I’m just...curious?”

 

He knows he’s rambling. He knows that Changbin knows he’s totally lying through his teeth. Hyunjin’s always been awful at hiding his feelings. Especially with Changbin, who knows him all too well.

 

“Curious about what? Do you...like someone?” Hyunjin looks down and Changbin adds, “It’s fine if you do. I kinda always knew.”

 

Hyunjin’s head snaps up at that, “What? What does that mean?”

 

“Well...You were just never interested in the dozens of women who have thrown themselves at you in every way possible. And as soon as you saw Felix you just...had this glow. You haven’t stopped talking to him for over a month and a half now. You’re just...totally intrigued with him in a way you never were with girls.” Changbin shrugs. “And I know it’s not my thing to assume, which is why I never really said anything, but I always had that feeling. Everytime I talked about a cute girl you were just so...disinterested. But as soon as a cute boy walks by you’d gush about him for ages.”

 

“I’ve...I’ve talked about girls before,” Hyunjin argues weakly.

 

Changbin shakes his head, “Yeah. But it’s like...in a disconnected way. Like you were forcing an attraction that wasn’t there.”

 

Hyunjin thinks back to all the times he’s tried, really tried to talk to a girl. All the time he never felt any real attraction. He just felt like he  _ needed _ to feel some type of way towards them. One of his duties as a prince is to find a suitable wife to continue the bloodline. 

 

Was it all just what he felt needed to be done, and not what he truly wanted to do?

 

Oh gods. He’s truly failed as a prince now.

 

“I…” Hyunjin runs a hand through his hair. “I guess I was,” he whispers.

 

“You know...it’s okay to feel that way toward boys. You can’t help who you’re attracted to. I’ve been attracted to girls and boys before. It’s different for everyone.”

 

“You have?” Hyunjin asks.

 

“Yeah,” Changbin admits, folding his hands in his lap. “You just kinda...know those things. Nobody can tell you who you can and can’t like.”

 

Hyunjin sighs before coming out and admitting, “I think I like Felix.”

 

“Oh no, you can’t like  _ him,”  _ Changbin groans.

 

Hyunjin scoffs, “Didn’t you  _ just  _ say nobody can tell me who to like?”

 

“Gender wise!” Changbin throws his arms up in exasperation. “Felix...just no. You can’t trust him. What makes you think you like him anyway?”

 

“I just...I feel really happy and warm when I’m around him. Like nothing in life can go wrong as long as I’m with him. I get so...giddy when he smiles. Like there’s butterflies in my stomach. He’s just so...sweet and pretty and caring and…” Hyunjin trails off, draping himself sadly across his chair with a distant sigh. “...and I know you don’t trust him, but I do. After getting to know him so well I just...I feel so fucking happy. I just want to kiss him and see him smile forever.”

 

Hyunjin nibbles on his lower lip anxiously as he waits for Changbin’s response. The elder just sighs.

 

“Yeah that definitely sounds like a crush,” he grunts. “I mean...if that’s how you feel...I just...I don’t know. I feel like he’s hiding something.”

 

“What could he possibly be hiding?” 

 

“I don’t know. But there’s  _ something  _ he’s not telling the full truth about.” Changbin looks away. “I know you trust him, but there’s just something off about him I can’t put my finger on. I know that I can’t force you to stay away from him but please listen when I say this; be careful with him.”

 

“Ok. I’ll be careful,” Hyunjin promises. “But what do I even do about my feelings? Do I tell him? I’ve never even had a crush on anyone before...how do these things go?”

 

Changbin chuckles. “Well, it’s up to you to decide what you do with it. You can tell him if you want, but think about the outcome of it first.”

 

Hyunjin bites his lip. Changbin has a point. Felix might not like him back, and it would be totally awkward if Hyunjin confessed his crush and managed to drive Felix away because of it. He wants to stay friends with Felix.

 

Maybe his crush isn’t even real. And if it is, it’ll go away, right?

 

Hyunjin just nods, “Okay. Thanks for talking to me about it.”

 

Changbin’s eyes soften. “You know you can talk to me about anything anytime. I’m your best friend Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin smiles, “I know. Thank you.” Changbin stands and heads for the door before Hyunjin stops him and holds out his arm. “Wait...stay with me.”

 

Changbin tips his head, “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine I just...want some company,” Hyunjin responds earnestly. “Sleepover?”

 

Changbin grins, “How could I say no to that?”

 

Hyunjin brightens at that. He’s so glad to have a close friend like Changbin that he can rely on. Even if Changbin can be a bit overprotective sometimes, Hyunjin knows it’s just because he cares. Not a lot of people in Hyunjin’s life have ever truly cared about him. 

 

Maybe that’s why he’s grown so attached to Felix so quickly. Someone so genuine and open, someone who doesn’t seem to mind the fact that he’s a prince. 

 

Hyunjin just doesn’t know what to do about his feelings. He doesn’t want to scare away one of the only people in his life he can call a friend. He silently prays that his feelings that his feelings will disappear, but to no avail. 

 

Each time he’s around Felix, his thoughts continue to betray him. He just finds it harder and harder to hide his feelings as he falls harder and harder for this boy. 

 

Even though he’s technically not allowed to leave his room-King’s orders-he continuously sneaks out, unable to keep away. He dodges guards and servants, running away to the forest during the day just to spend time with this boy he likes far too much. 

 

When the security in the castle increases more, Hyunjin gets the idea of sneaking Felix into his personal garden. Nobody is allowed in it but him, and he’s technically not leaving his room, so he’s not breaking any rules.

 

When Felix shows up at his door, Hyunjin takes him by the arm and pulls him inside, quickly shutting the door.

 

“Nobody saw you right?” Hyunjin asks.

 

Felix shakes his head, “It’s like a lockdown out there.”

 

“Yeah. Come on.” 

 

Hyunjin slides his hand down Felix’s arm and takes ahold of his hand instead, intertwining their fingers. Felix says nothing, letting Hyunjin hold his hand and guide him outside. The younger lets out a small gasp upon seeing it.

 

Hyunjin’s garden is dotted with hundreds of colorful flowers. Mini statues and man made ponds filled with kois and other small fish bring the garden a es and little more of a peaceful feel. Dozens of aromas of the different flowers dance all around them, filling their nostrils with an almost overwhelmingly sweet smell. Butterflies flutter from flower to flower, and even little birds chirp in small trees.

 

It’s Hyunjin’s own little secret world, and it’s alive.

 

Felix stares at it in awe before whispering, “You planted all of this?”

 

Hyunjin nods. “Yep. I take care of all of the flowers and feed the fish. I started gardening when I was super young so this is a buildup of about sixteen or seventeen years of hard work.”

 

Felix walks over to the middle of the garden, carefully placing his hands on a plaque. A vibrant colored rose lays inside the plaque, small letters engraved at the bottom of the glass.

 

Felix reads out loud,  _ “To my son, the beautiful little Rose Prince. Love, Mom.” _

 

Hyunjin swallows, a twinge of sorrow stabbing him in the chest. “They called my mom the Rose Queen. Supposedly because she was so beautiful, like a rose.” Felix blinks up at him quietly, listening intently. “She also loved gardening. She had them build the garden for me and would help me plant the seeds. Maybe that’s why I feel so safe here. It was like...our little safe space. Just my mom and I.”

 

Felix observes the rose in the glass, “How is it still alive?”

 

Hyunjin shrugs, “I have no idea. My uncle told me my mom had a sorceress put a spell on it and left it behind for me to remember her by...I don’t remember a lot of her. Just really vague memories. I know she was really caring though. And she was beautiful. I always get told I look a lot like her.”

 

Felix’s eyes soften, “She must’ve been incredibly beautiful then.”

 

Hyunjin laughs nervously at the compliment, ignoring the way his chest tightens. “Thank you.”

 

“The Rose Prince,” Felix murmurs. “I think it suits you.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know how to respond, so he just smiles shyly and awkwardly turns away to look at some flowers. Gods, he can’t even function correctly around Felix.

 

“I like roses,” Felix continues, not looking at Hyunjin. “There’s a vibrant yet simple beauty to them.” 

 

Hyunjin swears he hears an implication in his low voice. He must be imagining things though. He shouldn’t get caught up on false hope. 

 

“My favorite flower has to be the maikoa,” Hyunjin says instead. He gestures toward the light pink flowers hanging from tall bushes surrounding the garden. “They’re more commonly known as angel’s trumpets, since they have that bulbous shape like one. They have a nice color and shape.” Felix blinks curiously at the flowers, and begins to head over to them before Hyunjin quickly stops him. “Don’t touch them. They’re incredibly poisonous.”

 

“Oh. I had no idea, thanks,” Felix laughs a little. “They’re pretty from a safe distance I guess. What is it with you and liking poisonous flowers?”

 

Hyunjin grins, “I don’t know. I just find them pretty. They just...also happen to be poisonous.”

 

“So naive, always falling for the pretty things.”

 

“You were the one who almost went over and touched it,” Hyunjin points out amusingly.

 

“That’s fair,” Felix chuckles. “What can I say though? It is pretty. I’m a sucker for pretty things.”

 

Felix raises his chin and his lips curve into that beautiful little smile Hyunjin can’t resist. Hyunjin’s eyes move quicker than than he allows them too, and they steal a glance at the soft pink lips he’s been desperately needing to feel against his own. Hyunjin quickly tears his eyes away before Felix notices his staring. 

 

Thunder rolls in the distance and Hyunjin looks up, realizing only now how gray and gloomy the sky looks. Clouds cover the entirety of it, the blue sky hidden away by the angry black screen of clouds threatening rainfall. A streak of lightning flashes across the sky.

 

“Shit,” he mutters. “Looks like it’s going to rain yet again.”

 

“Hmm? I hadn’t noticed.” Felix rolls his eyes. “Who cares? It’s just water.”

 

“I care,” Hyunjin scoffs. “Especially when it’s storming. We could get struck by lightning or something.”

 

“Aw, are you scared of thunderstorms?” Felix teases him lightly. 

 

“No!” Thunder crashes in the distance and Hyunjin practically leaps out of his skin, provoking a laugh from Felix. “Ok, you have to admit, that was loud.”

 

Felix throws his head back and laughs, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and suddenly feels little droplets begin to sprinkle across his skin. He looks up and notices the light drizzle beginning to fall from the sky. 

 

“We should go inside now,” Hyunjin says worryingly, shielding his eyes from the rain.

 

“What? Oh come on, thunderstorms are fun!” Felix waves him off and walks through the garden along the stone path etched through it. “Show me the rest of your garden. What’s a little rain gonna do?”

 

The rain begins to come down harder, and Hyunjin groans as the water begins soaking through his clothes.

 

He calls out at Felix through the rain, “You’re going to catch a cold!”

 

Felix continues to ignore him, skipping through the garden and disappearing behind some bushes. Hyunjin sighs and hurries to follow him. The younger weaves back and forth between bushes of flowers, Hyunjin hardly able to keep up. The only way he can follow Felix through the colorful flower maze is from his bright laughter. 

 

“Come on quit being scared of a little rain!”

 

“I don’t want you to catch a cold!” Hyunjin responds worryingly. “Come on, let’s go inside and read.”

 

“Catch me and I will!”

 

Hyunjin can’t help but smile at Felix’s playfulness and follows him through the garden, chasing after the cheerful laughter. The rain falls harder, but Hyunjin barely pays attention, too busy following the sweet sound of Felix’s voice taunting him teasingly through the rain. 

 

Felix seems to think he’s winning the little game he’d started, but Hyunjin knows his garden better than anyone.

 

Hyunjin slips behind a small tree near the back end of the garden and waits until he hears Felix’s light footsteps pass by. At the very last second he leaps out, grabbing Felix by the waist and attempt to drag him into the shelter of the tree. Felix shrieks in surprise

 

“Aw come on!” Felix whines, fighting against him.

 

“You told me to catch you!”

 

Felix just cackles mischievously, pulling back. Being bigger, Hyunjin eventually manages to pull him into the shelter beneath the branches. He tightens his arms around Felix’s waist and pulls him close, trying to keep the younger from escaping back into the rain. Felix’s eyes shine as he smiles up at him, putting his hands on Hyunjin’s chest to keep them apart. His hair is damp and stuck to his forehead, little droplets running down his perfect face. 

 

Hyunjin’s eyes admire Felix’s facial features slowly, then he blinks when he realizes just how close Felix’s face is to his. His gaze wanders down to Felix’s heart shaped lips, a tight feeling in his chest. He could so easily lean down and kiss him right now.

 

“Don’t be so afraid of the rain,” Felix smirks, breaking Hyunjin out of his thoughts. “It’s not going to hurt you.”

 

“I know that,” Hyunjin breathes, still transfixed on Felix’s lips. 

 

The smile on Felix’s face slowly fades, and Hyunjin glances back up at his eyes. There’s a very wide range of emotions gleaming back at him. As Felix’s own gaze travels down to what Hyunjin can only assume is his own lips, Hyunjin swallows.

 

He wants to kiss Felix so badly. He has for a while. Imagined how soft they’d feel against his own. 

 

He’s tired of imagining. It’s far too easy to close the small distance between them.

 

Felix let’s out a small surprised gasp right before their lips connect. Hyunjin stays still for a brief moment, his eyes slipping shut. When Felix doesn’t move or push him away, he very carefully moves his lips slowly against Felix’s. Felix finally responds at that, returning the kiss and sliding his hands up Hyunjin’s chest to wrap them around his neck.

 

Hyunjin’s body is on fire and all he can think is  _ finally  _ as they kiss, the sky falling around them. He hardly notices the few droplets of rain falling on them and the way his back digs nearly uncomfortable into the trunk of the tree behind him. The thunder and rain fade away to background noise and all he can think about is how amazing Felix’s lips feel. He pulls the younger in impossibly closer, running his hands up and down Felix’s back. 

 

He can’t get over the feeling of how close Felix’s body is to his. How addicting Felix’s lips feel against his own. How purely  _ amazing  _ it feels to finally kiss this boy after craving it for so long. After craving  _ him  _ for so long.

 

Felix’s hand cards gently through his hair, his other hand cupping Hyunjin’s cheek ever so softly. It drives Hyunjin nearly insane as so many different confusing emotions he’s never felt before course through him. It’s as scary as it is exciting. But gods, does it feel wonderful.

 

All of his bliss comes to screeching halt when Felix suddenly pulls away with a sharp gasp. 

 

“No,” Felix shakes his head, eyes downcast. “This isn’t...this isn’t a good idea.”

 

Hyunjin’s heart lurches, confused. “What?”

 

Felix finally looks up at him, eyes soft but sad. “Hyunjin...you’re a great guy. You really are. But...you’re also a prince. You have lots of responsibilities, including finding a suitable partner with money and lands to their name. I’m just a commoner, I have no business doing this with a prince.”

 

“I don’t care about how much money or lands you have,” Hyunjin whispers. “You’re not just a commoner. You’re more than that.”

 

“It doesn’t matter what you think. The truth is that you’re a the Crown Prince of Relienta and I’m just a commoner from Hylum. It’s just not a good idea to get into something when we’re just going to get hurt in the end. Nobody would like it if they found out you kissed me. I’m a man, a commoner, and an advisor to the Lord of Hylum.”

 

Hyunjin clutches the back of Felix’s shirt desperately, “I don’t care what people think. Felix, I like you a lot. I know that I shouldn’t, but I do. Please...if you like me too it doesn’t matter what people think.”

 

“That’s not how the world works,” Felix says softly. His hand comes up to gently cup Hyunjin’s cheek. “You have a duty to serve to your kingdom. That duty is to find a suitable wife and continue your bloodline. If you like me...all you’ll get is heartbreak. Think about the future. Think about your duties. It’d be selfish of me to hold a kingdom back because I fell for a prince when I shouldn’t have.”

 

Hyunjin blinks. “You like me too?”

 

Felix pulls away from him, his hand falling from Hyunjin’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter. You’re a prince. I should’ve been more careful.” He pauses and takes a step back. “I’m sorry Hyunjin. I have do this...I have to go...I’m so sorry.”

 

With that, Felix backs away from him before turning away and hurrying off back inside the castle. Hyunjin stands there, his mind completely blank as it tries to process what exactly just happened. 

 

He kissed Felix. Felix had kissed him back and even implied that he likes him back, but still ran away. 

 

He stands there, under the tree, suddenly feeling oddly cold and alone. His clothes are all wet and dirty and he can’t tell if the droplets on his face are tears or the rain. Judging by the lump in his throat choking him and way his eyes burn, he guess it’s the latter.

 

He swallows roughly, leaning back against the tree with a sigh. He’s so stupid. Why did he kiss Felix? What did he even expect to happen?

 

Hyunjin knew this would happen. He knew he would scare Felix off with his feelings and he went and kissed him anyways like the fool he is. So stupid. 

 

And for just a second there, when Felix kissed him back, he was so sure everything would be alright. He was so sure Felix liked him back.

 

And he was so wrong.

 

The sky weeps with him.

 

-

 

“Come on, come on, hurry up!” Changbin claps, barging into the room.

 

Hyunjin screeches and ducks behind his bed. “I don’t have any clothes on!”

 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before. Hurry up! We’re supposed to be out there now!”

 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Hyunjin hisses. 

 

He gets ready as quickly as possible, tripping over himself as he struggles. He’s late for a Lady’s birthday ball which his uncle so graciously offered to throw in the castle. 

 

When he spoke to Hyunjin about it, he made it very clear that he intends to get Hyunjin and this Lady together.

 

_ She’s just a couple months younger than you...the Syball family owns Detra and has lots of money. Flatter her for her birthday, maybe she’ll make a good wife in the future,  _ the King had said.  _ Plus, she’s a very beautiful young woman. I think you’ll like her. _

 

Hyunjin hated the idea. He didn’t want to flatter any Lady. He’s met the Lady of Detra before, and yes, she is very beautiful, but he doesn’t  _ know  _ her. He doesn’t want to marry a woman he doesn’t even know. 

 

_ But you have a duty to uphold, right? _ he thinks to himself bitterly.

 

With a huff, he hurries out of his room to the ballroom, Changbin following in suit. He attempts to casually walk into the ballroom unnoticed but his uncle catches him almost immediately with a sharp glare. Hyunjin swallows and hurries over.

 

The ballroom is set up with long tables on one end for nobles to sit and eat when they please and dance on the other end of the ballroom. Hyunjin slides into the seat beside his uncle. Thankfully the ballroom isn’t incredibly packed yet, but it’s full enough to where the King is definitely going to be mad at his absence.

 

Surprisingly however, his uncle says nothing, instead turning and resuming conversation with an elderly woman who sits opposite of Hyunjin. The Syball family seems to have already arrived. Urza, the elderly woman, looks over at Hyunjin with a smile. 

 

For her age, she still manages to look quite beautiful in the colorful red dress and headwrap she wears. Golden bracelets cover her forearms and her skin is the same dark brown as her eyes. Hyunjin can tell easily she was pretty in her youth.

 

“Hello, your Highness,” the woman greets him warmly. 

 

“My Lady,” Hyunjin dips his head in return. “Sorry for being a little late.”

 

“Oh that’s alright. Mirah is late as well...even though it’s her own birthday party,” Lady Urza sighs and glances at the empty seat beside her. “How ironic.”

 

_ “Maï,”  _ a voice interrupts. 

 

Another woman hurries up to the table, practically a carbon copy of Lady Urza, except much younger. Hyunjin recognized Lady Mirah immediately with her large brown eyes and black braided hair falling just past her shoulders. She wears a long flowing yellow dress with a swirling golden pattern. Golden earrings dangle from her ears and a matching gold necklace rests on her neck. 

 

The Syball family has a thing with gold. Their lands are rich with it.

 

“I’m so sorry for being late,” Lady Mirah says in the common tongue. “The servants had trouble with my dress.”

 

“That’s alright,” the King says easily. Hyunjin knows very well it isn’t, but of course he wants to please Lady Mirah tonight. “We haven’t begun yet.”

 

Lady Mirah turns her attention to Hyunjin and sends him a wide smile. It’s pretty, Hyunjin can admit.

 

But it doesn’t make him feel the way it should.

 

“Hello, your Highness,” Lady Mirah says. “It’s been a while. Sorry we were unable to make it to your birthday.”

 

“That’s alright, my Lady,” Hyunjin shakes his head. “It’s good to see you now. Happy birthday.” He plans on stopping there, but he grows increasingly aware of his uncle staring meaningfully at him. He forces himself to say, “You’ve grown to be quite beautiful.”

 

Mirah’s eyes crinkle as she smiles, “Thank you.”

 

Hyunjin steals a glance at his uncle, who nods in satisfaction. 

 

The conversation continues, to which Hyunjin spaces in and out of, his mind anywhere else but there. He nods and smiles and laughs when need be, but he just feels empty inside. He barely touches his plate, just staring down blankly at the food in mild disgust. He’s no hungry.

 

When his uncle suggests Hyunjin take Mirah for a dance, he doesn’t even bother trying to argue. He stands and takes Mirah’s hand, guiding her to the dance floor where many people have begun to dance already. He places his hand on her waist and she smiles a little awkwardly up at him as they start to dance.

 

“Fair warning, I’m not the best dancer, your Highness,” she chuckles.

 

Hyunjin laughs, “It’s fine. I was a bit clumsy with it at first too. It’s the long legs.”

 

They make do for a while with some awkward conversation, Hyunjin trying his absolute best to be nice to this seemingly sweet lady. He tries to look at her and feel something,  _ anything _ , but the same empty feeling gnaws at his chest. She’s so beautiful, a blind man would be able to see it. But he just doesn’t  _ feel  _ anything.

 

“Sorry if my mother kind of, pushed me onto you,” Mirah apologizes suddenly. “She’s just excited to find a partner for me.”

 

“That’s alright,” Hyunjin shrugs. “It happens a lot.”

 

Mirah nods and opens her mouth, but whatever she says falls on deaf ears, because a hauntingly familiar face catches Hyunjin’s eye at the corner of his vision. The freckles, the soft brown hair, the doe-like eyes that still shine as bright as ever.

 

Hyunjin hasn’t seen Felix since they kissed in his garden, which was almost a week ago. He doesn’t know why he’s so surprised that Felix looks as handsome and bright as he did before. If not more. 

 

He knows he’s being dramatic, Changbin told him so a dozen times, but it still hurts. He really liked Felix, really thought for a second that he might have a chance, and then of course Felix ran off. 

 

It’s not his fault. It’s Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin shouldn’t have kissed him. He crossed the line and that one is on him. 

 

Felix isn’t dancing, Hyunjin remembers him saying he doesn’t know how. Instead he’s off to the side chatting with someone. He looks so gorgeous, even when he’s doing nothing. When he laughs at something the man he’s talking to says the ache in Hyunjin’s chest seems to get worse. 

 

The man talking to Felix walks off, and as Felix watches them go, he pauses, his gaze turning and catching Hyunjin’s. His face changes, something akin to guilt crossing his expression. He breaks eye contact almost immediately, looking down and walking off without a second glance in Hyunjin’s direction. 

 

Hyunjin’s heart sinks.

 

“Your Highness?”

 

Hyunjin freezes and looks back at Mirah, who he realized had been talking the entire time. “Oh. I’m sorry my Lady...could you repeat yourself? I...I got distracted. I’m sorry.”

 

“I was asking if you were alright,” Mirah repeats. “You seem off.”

 

“I’m fine,” Hyunjin reassures her, despite the fact that he’s not. “My mind is just elsewhere today.”

 

“I see. Well, again, my apologies if my mother forced me out here. I actually didn’t want to have my party here, but my mother was thrilled at the invitation his Majesty sent us. She thinks,” Mirah shakes her head. “She thinks his Majesty has plans on negotiating a marriage. I told her she’s ridiculous.”

 

Hyunjin sighs, “I don’t think she’s ridiculous.”

 

Mirah pauses, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. “His Majesty has plans for us?”

 

“I believe so.”

 

“Oh...well.” Mirah looks oddly disappointed. “That’s alright I guess. I don’t really have a choice anyways.”

 

Hyunjin frows, “What do you mean you don’t have a choice? She won’t let you say no?”

 

“Of course not. You think I can say no to a marriage proposal from the  _ Prince?”  _ Mirah scoffs. “You’re the only one with a choice in this matter.”

 

“I...I really don’t,” Hyunjin confesses. “My uncle forced me out here too.”

 

“So neither of us want to marry each other? How dreadfully ironic,” Mirah laughs. “At least we can agree on something. You can stop dancing with me by the way, don’t feel forced to.”

 

“My uncle won’t like that,” Hyunjin warns.

 

“Come on, let’s just go off to the side at least, I don’t like dancing in all honesty. And I know neither of us want to return to the table with our family trying to force us together,” Mirah says amusingly.

 

Hyunjin nods, completely relieved that Mirah wants this about as much as he does. They go off to the side and don’t really say much other than a few things. Hyunjin just can’t focus on anything now that he knows Felix is somewhere in the crowd nearby.

 

“Who are you looking for, your Highness?” Mirah asks. “Sorry if I’m prying, but you seem incredibly distracted.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hyunjin responds, still searching the crowd for any sign of him. Unfortunately it seems Felix has disappeared off the edge of the Earth. “Just...looking for a friend.”

 

“Oh. Well you should go talk to them,” Mirah offers. “You seem to really want to.”

 

Hyunjin’s shoulders droop and he finally tears his eyes away from the crowd. “I can’t. He’s avoiding me.”

 

“Oh...I’m sorry then, your Highness. I won’t pry any further.”

 

“A drink, your Highness?” a servant walks up to them carrying a tray with a single filled wine glass.

 

Hyunjin hesitates. He’s not usually one for drinking, but hell, if a glass of wine can dull the ache in his chest even a little he’ll take it. He reaches for the red stained glass.

 

It shatters right in front of him into a thousand pieces.

 

He gasps and jumps back as something whizzes past his vision. He looks to his left at the arrow embedded in the wall, and then up at the direction it came in.

 

On the upper deck of the ballroom, a shadowy figure stands by a pillar, an arrow knocked into their bow.

 

Which is aimed in Hyunjin’s direction. 

 

The arrow flies, and to Hyunjin’s horror, hits the servant carrying the wine right beside him. The arrow embeds itself into the servant’s skull, and the poor man’s knees buckle as his body falls lifelessly to the ground, blood pooling around him. Hyunjin screams, but his own scream is drowned out by the crowd, which goes wild with terror upon noticing the dead servant.

 

“Go!” Hyunjin turns to Mirah. “Go with your family!”

 

Mirah’s eyes are wide, and she wastes absolutely no time in sprinting to be with her family with guards where it’s safe.

 

Hyunjin looks back up to see the figure still staring down, his bow now lowered. Guards hurry up the stairs toward him, and the mysterious killer runs off and vanishes into a hallway.

 

Yongbok. It has to be Yongbok.

 

“Hyunjin!” someone shouts. Hyunjin turns and sees Changbin running toward him. “What the hell are you doing? Come on!”

 

Changbin grabs him by the arm and yanks him arcoss the ballroom, through the panicking people and into the hall. Hyunjin wheezes, his lungs not used to the cardio, but Changbin pushes him along. Up the stairs and zigzagging down so many hallways even Hyunjin doesn’t know where they’re going anymore. He stumbles on his own feet, feeling awfully lightheaded.

 

The image of the dead servant flashes through his mind. The blood. The screams. The way his eyes were still open, despite being cloudy and sightless.

 

It’s horrifying.

 

He trips, his body unable to keep up anymore. Changbin falls with him, hissing. 

 

“I can’t...” Hyunjin gasps for air. “Can’t breathe.”

 

“We have to keep going,” Changbin tries to pull him up. Hyunjin struggles to stand, but his legs fail him again. “Come  _ on  _ Hyunjin! There’s a killer on the loose trying to  _ shoot you.  _ Get up!”

 

“Let me help,” a voice interrupts. Hyunjin looks up to see a young servant girl help pull him up and support him. 

 

Changbin mutters a quiet,  _ thanks  _ and together they pull Hyunjin up. Hyunjin staggers, even with the support his body still feeling weak and his chest still feeling constricted. The scene of the innocent servant getting shot playing in his mind over and over.

 

“Stop,” Hyunjin breathes. “Put me...down. I need...to sit  _ down.” _

 

Changbin finally stops, lowering him down to the ground with the servant’s help. He kneels beside Hyunjin and looks around quickly, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey...hey look at me. You need to calm down, alright? Everything is going to be fine. We just have to get you someplace safe for now. Hyunjin you need to breathe.”

 

“He just...died,” Hyunjin whispers. “Right next to me...and I couldn’t even do anything.”

 

“I know. I know it’s not a pretty thing to see but it’s over now. We can’t help that man. What we  _ can  _ do is get you someplace safe and wait. Do you understand that? Please...just inhale and exhale, okay?” Changbin says gently, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s over now. It’s going to be okay.” Hyunjin swallows and takes deep breaths for a minute, trying to calm himself. “Can you try standing now?”

 

Hyunjin swallows and nods, taking Changbin’s hand and standing on shaky legs. He sighs.

 

“I’m okay,” he croaks out to Changbin.

 

Changbin nods slowly, “Okay, let’s go now. We have to get you someplace s-”

 

Something hits Changbin in the back of the head, and the elder crashes to the floor, out like a light. Hyunjin gasps and stares at the culprit, expecting to see Yongbok standing there with his bow and arrow ready.

 

Instead he sees the servant girl holding a dagger.

 

“I’m terribly sorry for this,” she says, eyes cold as ice. “But you’re coming with me.”

 

Hyunjin stares at her, frozen on the spot. “I...I’m not going anywhere with you.”

 

The girl narrows her eyes. “I’m not here to hurt anyone, but if you don’t come with me now, I’ll slit your friend’s throat.”

 

Hyunjin’s blood runs cold at the threat, and he looks down at Changbin.

 

“Fine,” he agrees. “Just...just don’t hurt him.”

 

“Alright,” the girl takes him by the wrist, pulling him down the hallway. “I unfortunately can’t promise the same for you.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what that means, but it seems like he’s about to find out anyways. 

 

Until an arrow whizzes out of nowhere and hits the back of the girl’s neck. Hyunjin spins around, wide eyed as he comes face to face with the hooded figure. 

 

Hyunjin glares at him, “You missed me.”

 

Yongbok doesn’t respond, instead lowering his bow. He blinks his dark eyes carefully at Hyunjin before taking a step forward. Hyunjin backs away.

 

“If you’re going to shoot me get along with it.”

 

Yongbok pauses at that, narrowing his eyes under his hood. 

 

He replies in a deep voice, muffled by his face mask, “If I were aiming for you, your Highness, you would be dead twice now.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, not understanding. Yongbok simply walks forward and bends down, picking the dagger off the dead servant. 

 

Wait. The servant was trying to  _ kill  _ Changbin and take Hyunjin...why would Yongbok shoot her? Doesn’t he want him dead too?

 

But then...why did he shoot the servant giving Hyunjin wine?

 

“I don’t understand…” Hyunjin stares at Yongbok. “I thought you were trying to kill me.”

 

Yongbok stands and turns to him, clipping the dagger to his belt. 

 

“You’re mistaken, your Highness. I just saved you twice tonight.”

 

Hyunjin blanks, utter confusion clouding his mind.

 

“But...the man giving me wine...he wasn’t doing anything…”

 

Yongbok shakes his head, “The wine was poisoned. I shot the glass so you wouldn’t drink it. I killed the servant because he knew it was poisoned.”

 

Hyunjin blinks slowly, “Someone tried to...poison me?” Yongbok nods curtly. “But why save me? You’re a killer and a thief. You’ve stolen from me before.”

 

“I was wrong before.” Hyunjin watches in shock as Yongbok looks down in a manner that seems guilty. “I’m sorry. But now I’ve learned things. You’re much more useful to me alive than dead. I need your help.”

 

“What?” Hyunjin scoffs. “Why would I help you? You’ve  _ stolen  _ from me and countless of other people! You’re a  _ criminal.” _

 

“This goes beyond petty thievery, your Highness,” Yongbok hisses. “Someone is trying to hurt you. Someone is hurting your people as well. If you want to help them and yourself, you have to help me.”

 

“Wait...what do you mean someone is hurting my people?” Hyunjin frowns.

 

Shouting is heard off in the distance, and Yongbok stiffens, looking back at the direction it came from.

 

“There’s no time to explain,” he steps toward Hyunjin. “Please...meet Felix outside by the stables tomorrow at nightfall. _Do not_ tell _anyone_ where you’re going and make sure you’re not being followed.”

 

Hyunjin’s throat goes dry, “How do...how do you know Felix?”

 

“That doesn’t matter. Just  _ please _ listen to me,” Yongbok takes another step and Hyunjin looks at him. Yongbok’s eyes are wide and desperate, and in a way it almost feels like he’s  _ pleading.  _ “Your people need you. Talk to Felix and I  _ swear  _ he will explain everything if you just listen.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know why he does it. He doesn’t know why he nods his head slowly, agreeing to meet someone associated with this  _ criminal.  _ It’s just something in the way Yongbok literally begs him to help. Not help just him, but his  _ people. _ The people Hyunjin is sworn to serve.

 

Because they’re being hurt. How can Hyunjin say no if innocent people are in danger?

 

Hyunjin can just tell by the pleading look in Yongbok’s eyes that he isn’t lying. That he’s telling the absolute truth. 

 

“I’ll meet with him...but I don’t think he’s talking to me right now.”

 

_ “I’ll  _ tell him to go there you idiot.” The shouts grow closer and Yongbok turns, cocking an arrow in his bow and shooting the window right above him. Hyunjin gawks and Yongbok climbs up. “One more thing. When the guards ask what happened...tell them I tried to kill you.”

 

Hyunjin stares at him in bewdilerment, “What? But you saved me?”

 

“Just trust me,” Yongbok says, his eyes suddenly going soft. “It would look strange if I, a stone cold killer and thief, wanted you, a prince, alive right? Tell nobody about this...Now go help Changbin. He’s going to wake up with an awful headache.”

 

Hyunjin watches in slight horror as Yongbok jumps out of the window, but figures he’ll be alright if he did it in the first place. He takes Yongbok’s advice and runs over to Changbin, kneeling beside him and checking his pulse on his neck. He sighs in relief when he finds it still thriving under Changbin’s skin. He's just unconscious. 

 

A guard rounds the corner and spots them, yelling back at other people and rushing over.

 

The guard who had spotted them first asks, “What happened your Highness? Are you alright?”

 

Hyunjin glances back at the window Yongbok had leaped out of. All that he left behind besides the shattered glass was a singular, bright red feather, laying gently on the windowsill.

 

He knows he shouldn’t trust a thief who broke into the palace  _ twice _ , stole his ring, killed  _ two  _ people, and now wants Hyunjin to suddenly  _ help  _ him. He knows what he’s about to do is incredibly stupid.

 

But for some reason, he trusts what Yongbok said. Somehow, he knows Yongbok isn’t lying.

 

So he sits up, points at the window, looks directly into the guard’s eyes and wails into the night;

 

_ “He tried to kill me!” _


	2. Dangerous Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix begins training to fight, and the prince begins learning more about what the King is doing outside the castle walls.
> 
> -
> 
> "It's almost like dancing, except if you take the wrong step, you die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting this chapter for so long! I procrastinated a lot and that's my bad, but it's finally done! Hope you enjoy.

Hyunjin sits beside Changbin, holding his hand carefully and watching for any sign of him waking up. The doctor said he’d be fine, but should probably rest for a few days due to his head injury. 

 

Hyunjin sighs, watching the steady rise and fall of Changbin’s chest as he sleeps. He’s been worried sick all day about his best friend. For the first time, Hyunjin is the one worried about Changbin and not vice versa.

 

He hadn’t been able to check on his friend after being bombarded with billions of questions about the incident the night before. 

 

_ How did you chase him away? _

 

_ Did he say anything? _

 

_ Did he kill the girl? Why kill her and not Changbin? _

 

They asked a billion questions and for each question Hyunjin had a lie.

 

_ He was scared off by the guards. _

 

_ He killed the girl to scare me and threatened to kill Changbin too if I didn’t go with him. _

 

Lies flew out of his mouth left and right, and the thought of telling the truth crossed his mind more than once. He knows trusting a well known thief and assassin is dangerous for a  _ number  _ of reasons, but something in his gut tells him he can trust him. 

 

There was something in his eyes that told Hyunjin he was telling the truth.

 

And he  _ did  _ save him from being kidnapped by the girl. Whether or not the poisoned wine story was true Hyunjin doesn’t know, but he knows for a fact that the girl pulled a knife on him and threatened to kill Changbin before Yongbok shot her. A part of him wants to feel bad, the girl was young, but she hurt and threatened to kill his best friend. 

 

Hyunjin glances up at the window. The sun is starting to set outside, the sky turning a deep red orange color. He’s supposed to meet Felix in the forest at nightfall.

 

His heart pounds erratically even at the mere  _ thought  _ of seeing Felix again. Out of both happiness and fear. 

 

What would it be like to see Felix again since the last time they spoke Felix rejected him? And last night…

 

That doesn’t matter. Hyunjin needs to get over his feelings and focus on more important things. Like how in the hell Felix knows and works with Yongbok.

 

Hyunjin recalls the times Felix tried to justify and basically  _ defend  _ Yongbok. Of course he works for him. What else has he lied about? Was  _ everything  _ a lie? Was he really just using Hyunjin like everyone else?

 

Hyunjin feels tears sting at his eyes at the though, and he quickly blinks them away. He’s not going to cry over a boy.

 

Changbin was right though. Hyunjin shouldn’t have trusted him. But of course he did and fell for everything like a big idiot.

 

He takes one last glance at the fiery sky outside and stands up, releasing Changbin’s hand. Felix had better have an amazing fucking explanation for whatever is going on.

 

“You would be very disappointed in me if you knew what I’m about to do,” Hyunjin whispers down at him. 

 

He leaves, telling the guards he’s going back to his own room. As soon as they’re out of sight however, he slips down the hallway in the opposite direction of his room. He knows this castle better than any of the guards here, and sneaking past all of them when he’s supposed to be in his room is much easier than it should be.

 

When he finally makes it down to the stables, Kareena stares at him curiously, probably wondering why he’s down here so late. Hyunjin pulls a carrot he stole from the kitchen and feeds it to her, patting her head gently.

 

Once he’s outside the fence and atop Kareena, he asks, “You wanna go fast?”

 

Kareena shuffles her feet excitedly, knowing exactly what  _ fast  _ means. As soon as Hyunjin gives her the signal she takes off like an arrow. She zips through the forest, hooves thundering in the night. The trees go by in dark green blurs, the sky bleeding overhead through the branches.

 

Yongbok didn’t say where to meet Felix, but Hyunjin has an idea where he might find him. 

 

He pulls Kareena into a trot when he realizes they’re close, eventually pulling into a halt beside the pond. He looks around, scanning for any sign of Felix, but finds nothing. Maybe he hasn’t arrived yet.

 

“You know,” a deep voice startles him, nearly causing him to fall off Kareena. “You’re not a very observant person.”

 

Hyunjin looks over and finally spots Felix leaning with his back against a tree, eyeing Hyunjin with a carefully closed off expression. 

 

Hyunjin scowls, “You have some explaining to do.”

 

Felix holds his hands up defensively. “And I will, I promise I will. You’ve just got to trust me, Hyunjin.”

 

“Why?” Hyunjin narrows his eyes. “Why should I? After everything, I definitely don’t.”

 

“I think you do.” Felix lowers his hands and pushes himself off the tree, approaching him. “You wouldn’t have met me here if you didn’t.”

 

Hyunjin looks away, feeling caught. “I met you here because I want an explanation. That doesn’t necessarily mean I trust you. Not after you lied to me.”

 

“I never lied to you. I may have hidden some things from you, but everything I ever told you was true.”

 

“Then why hide?” Hyunjin hisses, clutching Kareena’s reigns tightly. “And don’t make up some bullshit about wanting to protect me. I’ve heard that excuse a million times and I’m tired of it.”

 

 “You know so little about the world...you weren’t ready to hear the truth yet.” Felix shakes his head. “I promise, no more half truths, okay? Ask me anything and I swear I’ll answer honestly.”

 

“Fine.” Hyunjin swings his leg over and slides off Kareena, hopping down to stand in front of Felix. He ignores the way his heart unwillingly swoops when Felix blinks up at him. “Do you work with Yongbok?”

 

Felix hesitates for a long moment. 

 

“Hyunjin…I  _ am  _ Yongbok.”

 

Hyunjin steps back in disbelief. “What? But he told me last night-”

 

“I told you that because I couldn’t explain everything then and there, and not with too many people around to overhear. I can explain now though, Hyunjin. Just ask me and I’ll tell you. Like I said, no more lies,” Felix promised.

 

“Fine...Explain to me what happened last night. With the wine and the girl.”

 

“The wine you were about to drink was tainted with a very rare and very complicated poison called  _ aeritomus florus _ . More commonly known as the spineless poison.” A shiver runs down Hyunjin’s spine “It paralyzes whoever drinks it so you’re unable to move. The girl was a mercenary sent by someone to take you if the poison somehow failed to make it to you. The poison itself doesn’t actually kill you. And the girl’s mission was to take you, not kill you. Someone was trying to kidnap you.”

 

“But why?” Hyunjin whispers. “Why would someone want to kidnap me?  _ Who  _ would want to kidnap me?”

 

“That I don’t know,” Felix admits quietly. “But it was sent by someone with lots of money. The poison is very hard to make and the ingredients needed to make it are rare. Plus,” he pulls a dagger out of his pocket and holds it out to Hyunjin. “This dagger is made very professionally. The detailed markings and the quality of the steel say that the original owner of this dagger has  _ a lot  _ of money. So the only person who could’ve ordered this kidnapping would have to be a noble.”

 

Hyunjin pauses and takes the dagger, examining it in his hands. Felix is right. A dagger with such refined steel and fancy golden hilt would have to be made for a highborn.

 

“You’re telling me...that a noble tried to kidnap me? Why?”

 

“Like I said, I won’t truly understand your kidnapper’s intentions without further investigation,” Felix takes it back and puts it back in its sheath. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t know the intentions of the kidnapper, so I don’t know what could’ve happened to you.”

 

Hyunjin swallows at that, his stomach churning uneasily. Something really bad could’ve happened last night.

 

“So you really did save me…” he murmurs. “Why though? Why save me? What possible use could I be to you?”

 

“Do you know why Yongbok- _ I _ steal?” Felix suddenly asks, giving him a hard stare. Hyunjin shakes his head and Felix continues. “He steals because people like you with sit on your ass doing nothing and give the people who actually work much less than they deserve.”

 

Hyunjin does a double take at the tone of accusation in Felix’s voice.

 

“People like  _ me?”  _ he asks incredulously. “I haven’t done anything!”

 

“That’s the point!” Felix snaps, causing Hyunjin to take a step back. “You don’t do shit for your people! And by doing nothing, you’re  _ contributing  _ to their suffering!” Felix’s words sting like a slap to the face. He’s right. Hyunjin really doesn’t do anything for his people. Felix’s face softens immediately, his eyes filled with regret. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

 

“No. You’re right,” Hyunjin sighs. “I don’t help them. I’m sorry.”

 

“No…” Felix reaches for his face, then seems to think better of it and pulls away. “I know you would help them if you could. I know you’re not a bad person. That’s why I stayed.”

 

“I-I don’t understand,” Hyunjin stutters.

 

“I was sent to Colsum castle to your party to steal your ring and the crown jewels. That’s all I was sent here for. I was supposed to leave the day after, but you caught my attention Hyunjin. You made me stay.”

 

Hyunjin is almost too distracted by Felix’s last words the previous ones nearly go right over head. His heart leaps to his throat and then drops to his stomach once he realizes.

 

_ “You  _ stole my ring?” he asks, his voice rising in shock. 

 

“Please let me explain,” Felix begs. “I didn’t know it was your mother’s ring before. I stole the ring because I thought it was just a ring. I thought, ‘he’s a prince, he won’t miss a little ring, right? No harm done.’ I never would’ve stolen it if I knew, I  _ swear.  _ I felt so awful when you told me it was your mother’s and when I actually got to know you I felt even worse.” Words tumble out of Felix’s mouth faster than Hyunjin can keep up. “It was-”

 

Hyunjin cuts him off, praying there’s at least some reasonable explanation as to why this boy he trusted so much stole something so precious from him.

 

“What did you do with it?” 

 

Felix averts his eyes, “I sold it and gave the money to an orphanage in Colsum.”

 

All of the fight rushes out of Hyunjin at once. “You...gave the money to an orphanage? Felix…I thought...Yongbok stole because he kept the money.”

 

“No. When we steal, we only steal from people we think deserve it and give that money to the people highborns have fucked over for centuries,” Felix explains. “Please, I understand that stealing is bad and I’m sorry about your ring, but-”

 

“It’s okay,” Hyunjin reassures him. “I’m...sure the orphanage needs the money more than I do. You were right when you said that I won’t miss a ring.”

 

“It was your mother’s...you deserve it back…” Felix trails off.

 

Hyunjin smiles a little, albeit sadly. “No, it’s fine. You didn’t know. You did it for a good cause.”

 

Felix hesitates before reaching into his back pocket. “I actually um, I was going to give this to you.” 

 

He opens his palm to reveal Hyunjin’s ring, shining the same brilliant green even in the darkness. Hyunjin gasps, slowly picking it up and slipping it around his finger.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“I stole it back from the person I sold it to.” Felix shrugs nonchalantly. “Don’t worry though, he deserved it.”

 

Hyunjin exhales, wraps his arms around Felix and whispers into his neck, “Thank you so much.”

 

Felix stiffens for a moment before slowly hugging him back. “It’s fine. I know how much the ring meant to you.”

 

Hyunjin pulls away and stares at Felix. He knew Felix couldn’t be a bad person. He suddenly feels the urge to kiss him again, but fights it. He’s already shown that he doesn’t like Hyunjin in that way.

 

“So...you only steal from people you think deserves it? How do you know that they deserve it?”

 

“We usually have someone keep an eye on a person for a while before deciding whether or not they deserve it. For you...I’m sorry. I jumped to conclusions too fast. After I spoke with you on your birthday I realized how kind and thoughtful you really are. Sure, you’re a bit naive sometimes…” Felix smiles up at him apologetically. “But I think you have a good heart. If given the right resources, you could really help your people.”

 

“What exactly are they struggling with?” Hyunjin frowns.

 

“Poverty. Extreme poverty. You see, the highborns we steal from pay the poor to do all their work for them for so little, making the poor even more poor and themselves even more rich. The common people work so hard for the rich, and yet are given so little in return. Nobles are supposed to be the people who protect and love us, but with your uncle as king…” Felix trails off and looks away. “He’s made things so much worse in the past decade he’s been king.”

 

“My uncle is a good man,” Hyunjin defends his family. “I’m sure if we talk to him-”

 

_ “Talk  _ to him?” Felix raises his eyebrows. “You think we want to  _ talk  _ to him after he’s killed every single person who has tried to do exactly that? He silences  _ everyone  _ who dares challenge his word. We’re done talking. That’s why we resorted to stealing instead.”

 

“I don’t...understand?” Hyunjin responds in bewilderment. “My uncle would never kill anyone...He can be a bit harsh but a  _ killer?” _

 

Felix sighs and turns away from him towards the pond, a faraway look in his eyes. “You know so little of the world that you’re supposed to rule. I wish I were as ignorant as you. Then again, I don’t think it’s your fault. I think that’s exactly what your uncle wants.”

 

“What…? What do you mean that’s what my uncle wants?”

 

“Don’t you get it?” Felix looks back at him. “You’re nineteen years old for the gods’ sakes! You’re not allowed to leave the castle or see  _ anything  _ about your own people! That you’re supposed to rule one day! Don’t you think it’s odd? A normal prince would be visiting other countries on golden carriages and learning about cultures and politics but you? You’re locked away in your own room and little garden and know  _ nothing  _ about the outside world!” 

 

Hyunjin opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of how to respond. He’s never seen Felix so wound up about anything, and this is the closest Hyunjin’s ever heard him get to shouting. 

 

He always knew somewhere deep down that it isn’t right. He shouldn’t be locked in his room when there’s a whole world out there that he’s supposed to rule one day. He knew his uncle’s excuses about protecting him and whatnot were utter bullshit. 

 

“You’re right. It is odd,” he agrees quietly. “But why? Why would my uncle keep me locked up like this?”

 

_ He’s supposed to be my family... _

 

Felix looks away again, staring out at the pond. “To keep you ignorant. To keep you brainwashed into learning his ways of ruling and believing he’s the good guy and we’re the bad ones when it’s the other way around. He  _ knows  _ you’re stronger and better than him. He knows you would help your people if you had the chance. But he can’t have that, because he knows if you knew about your people and knew what it takes to be a king, you’d steal the throne from him in a heartbeat.” 

 

Hyunjin shakes his head, refusing to believe his uncle would do such a thing. His uncle is the last piece of family he has...he can’t be the evil man Felix claims him to be.

 

“I know about the world,” Hyunjin tries to argue. “I read about politics. My uncle has Maester Woosung teach me about the houses-”

 

“How do you know your uncle doesn’t just tell Maester Woosung to hide things from you?” Felix scoffs, “And reading isn't the same as  _ experiencing.” _

 

“Then help me experience it.” Felix blinks at him, confused. “Take me into Colsum and show me what’s happening with my people. I believe you when you say that my people are struggling, but I don’t know how to help. I want to help you. If seeing it for myself can help me learn how to help, I want to see it.”

 

Felix eyes him carefully for a moment before slowly nodding, “Fine. I’ll take you into Colsum. You can’t wear those clothes though, you’ll be mugged as soon as you step foot in there. And how will you leave the castle if you’re not allowed?”

 

“The same way I snuck out here,” Hyunjin says. “I used to sneak out into the woods all the time when I was younger, I know how to sneak past the guards.”

 

“You know, you don’t have to trust me,” Felix suddenly mumbles. “I hid some things, and I understand if you’re upset, but I had to. If anyone knew I was Yongbok I would be imprisoned and hung. I know Changbin is just waiting for me to slip up so he can throw me in the dungeons to rot. Just please understand, Yongbok isn’t the bad guy nobles make him out to be. What I do is for the people, not for myself. I promise, now that you know everything, no more secrets.”

 

“I do trust you,” Hyunjin admits. “I know I shouldn’t, but I do. I think you’re a good person, Felix.”

 

Felix blinks up at him and smiles in relief, “Thank you. I’m sorry for misjudging you at first and taking your ring. I really do care about you now, even though I shouldn’t. You’ve proven to be a good person.”

 

Hyunjin’s chest warms at the compliment and he smiles. Despite everything, Felix still makes him feel so warm. If anything, Hyunjin is just falling harder for him knowing all of this. 

 

Which begs the question, is thievery  _ really  _ that bad if it’s for a good cause? Hyunjin thought all this time that Yongbok was a selfish thief stealing from people for no reason other than to make himself rich. But if he truly is stealing from bad people and giving to the innocents, he has good intentions.

 

No matter what, Hyunjin still thinks Felix is a good person. And he’s still an absolute sucker for those gorgeous brown eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Hyunjin responds at last, realizing he’s just been staring at Felix. “That means a lot.”

 

Felix smiles back at him and then kicks the grass under his feet lightly. “It’s nothing...I uh, I think that’s everything. Figure out a way out of the castle tomorrow at dawn and we’ll meet by the stables, okay?”

 

“You have to go now?” Hyunjin asks, disappointed. 

 

Felix rests a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “You should get back to your room and rest. You’ll have to get up early so we can go into Colsum.”

 

“You’re right...do you need a ride back on Kareena?” Hyunjin offers, petting Kareena’s soft mane. “She’s faster than walking.”

 

Felix eyes the horse a little doubtfully, “I don’t know if I can handle her going fast.”

 

“I’ll be right in front of you. Plus, if you get nauseous, we can slow down.” Hyunjin steps up onto Kareena and holds his hand out to Felix, who hesitantly takes it and lets him pull him up. Hyunjin ignores the way his stomach flips when Felix wraps his arms around his middle. “Hang on tight,” he warns.

 

Felix says something that sounds like a prayer before Kareena takes off into the night. Felix gasps and clutches Hyunjin tightly as Kareena sprints through the forest. 

 

Felix buries his face into Hyunjin’s shoulder and whines, “Oh gods.”

 

“Do you want Kareena to slow down?” 

 

“I’m fine!” Felix reassures him quickly. “Just tell me when it’s over.”

 

Hyunjin laughs and carefully steers Kareena to the side to avoid a tree. He can barely see now that the sun is down and is now counting on her to find their way back to the castle. 

 

Honestly, as bad as he feels for Felix, he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the way he’s clinging to Hyunjin like a lifeline. 

 

He looks up at the moon, which is now beginning to peek up from the horizon and filter its light through the trees. It feels nice out tonight. Though being with Felix always makes him feel warm and cozy no matter where he is.

 

Hyunjin is just so glad that Felix isn’t the bad person Changbin claims him to be. He may have hidden some things, but for good reason. And somehow, Hyunjin still trusts him. 

 

They finally reach the palace after a while and Kareena slows to a stop at the edge of the treeline. The moon is high and mighty, dancing brightly in the sky with the rest of the stars. Hyunjin feels a cold sense of dread wash over him as he eyes the castle walls. He doesn’t want to go back.

 

“We’re here,” Hyunjin announces halfheartedly.

 

Felix relaxes his grip and breathes deeply, seemingly winded after the run. “Oh thank the gods. That was...exciting.”

 

Hyunjin chuckles and cranes his neck to grin back at him, “Sorry. I have to hurry in case someone notices I’m gone.”

 

Felix nods and smiles back at him, “It’s okay. I’m really sorry about dragging you out here like this and well...everything else.”

 

“It’s fine, I get it. You did it for a good cause....Thank you.”

 

Felix blinks, “For what?”

 

“For helping my people when I didn’t,” Hyunjin responds, guilt stabbing in his chest. “You’d make a better prince than I would.”

 

Felix furrows his eyebrows and whispers, “Don’t say that...I know that now you know you’ll do whatever you can to help them.”

 

Whatever he can...too bad Hyunjin has no idea what the hell he can do to help. He’s always been useless.

 

“I’ll try,” is all Hyunjin says before leading Kareena back into the stable.

 

Hyunjin helps Felix down and takes Kareena’s saddle off, giving her one last pat before locking up the stall. Felix walks out with him and stops once they’re nearing the castle.

 

“Sleep well,” Felix says, signalling their need to part ways.

 

As disappointed as Hyunjin is to leave Felix, he knows they’ll meet again. 

 

“You too, Lix.”

 

-

 

Hyunjin rubs his eyes tiredly, leaning back against the wall as his bones sing with exhaustion. He’d successfully managed to sneak past the mini armada of guards in the castle, but had not succeeded in getting a good night’s sleep.

 

The entire night he tossed and turned in his bed, numerous thoughts and questions gathering in his mind as he came to terms with the fact that he’s failed his people. His people are out there suffering and he’s sat inside reading  _ books  _ and planting flowers instead of actually going and helping them.

 

He hears light footsteps approaching and turns to see Felix walking into the stable carrying a satchel. Felix eyes him up and down and shakes his head with a sigh.

 

“Take off your clothes,” he says bluntly.

 

Hyunjin steps back, “Um. Run that by me again?”

 

“Let me rephrase that.” Felix opens his satchel and pulls out some clothes, tossing them in Hyunjin’s direction. “Get out of your fine royalty clothing and put this on instead. I promise you will not last a minute in Colsum if you wear that.”

 

Hyunjin stares down at the modest dark leaters Felix had given him with mild distaste, “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

 

“Too expensive. I would be able to tell you’re a highborn from a mile away. Trust me on this Hyunjin, I steal from people like you. Now go into the stall and change, I have some errands to run in town.”

 

Hyunjin decides not to argue and does as told, changing out of his fine clothes in exchange for the tattered leather material. Once he steps out of the stall he feels...different. The material isn’t as suffocating as what he normally wears. It almost feels cool, like it finally lets his skin breathe. He stretches his arms out and finds the material to be a little stretchy rather than stiff like he’s used to. 

 

“It fits,” he announces.

 

“Now you look like a true commoner...except for…” Felix reaches a hand up and tousles Hyunjin’s hair. “There.”

 

“What was wrong with my hair?” Hyunjin whines.

 

“Nothing,” Felix chuckles. “Now come on. We can’t take the horses into town so we’ll have to walk there through the woods.”

 

Hyunjin fixes his hair and hides his clothes in the stall before following Felix into the woods. The sun is beginning to peak over the horizon, filtering fiery rays of sunshine through the leaves overhead as they trek. The morning glow of the sky seems to illuminate Felix’s features perfectly, giving him an almost golden radiant around his face. His eyes burn auburn and Hyunjin doesn’t know  _ why  _ his beauty is suddenly so distracting to him again.

 

Maybe it’s because it’s a painful reminder of how Felix ran from him. Hyunjin shakes his head. Felix made up his mind, he can’t force him to feel anything. If he doesn’t want to talk about it that’s fine.

 

After a long while of walking, the sun climbing higher and higher in the sky, they finally reach the edge of the woods. From the treeline, Hyunjin can see a few cottages eventually leading into a busier and busier town in the distance. He swears he can hear the faint rustling of people, but the forest around them remains as silent as ever.

 

“Before we go,” Felix stops him before he sprints off in excitement. “You should probably take this.” He carefully pulls a small knife out of his side pocket, handing it to Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin steps back, “No way. I’m not stabbing anyone.”

 

“It’s for your own defense, Hyunjin,” Felix says firmly. 

 

“I wouldn’t even know how to use it.”

 

“Stick ‘em with the pointy end,” Felix responds easily, as it stabbing someone with a knife is just a natural thing. “Trust me Hyunjin, this isn’t the type of place you want to walk around unarmed.”

 

Hyunjin reluctantly takes it, clipping it clumsily onto his pants. It falls off uselessly. Felix sighs and mutters something as he picks it up and sheathes it onto Hyunjin himself. 

 

“Thanks,” Hyunjin mumbles, feeling embarrassed. 

 

Felix doesn’t respond, instead walking forward wordlessly out of the trees. Hyunjin follows him past the cottages and into the streets of Colsum. 

 

The murmur of people grows closer and Hyunjin’s excitement rises. He’s finally going to see the city. Finally going somewhere other than that castle he’s been trapped in his whole life. 

 

They slip past the cottages and out into the bustling streets of Colsum, where people were already up and walking about their business. Hyunjin eyes everything with child-like interest. They pass bakeries and blacksmiths and clothing shops...just about everything one could need in life. They reach a large square, where despite the early time was packed full of people. Little stands sell every type of fresh food one could think of. Apples, carrots, meats, breads...Hyunjin’s mouth waters once he realizes he hadn’t had time to eat breakfast.

 

“So you said we had errands to run,” Hyunjin says. “What exactly are we doing?”

 

“Meeting an old friend,” Felix replies simply. “He’s giving me some information I need. Plus, an even older friend who I owe something. We’ll stop by the older friend first. Just please…” he suddenly stops and gives Hyunjin a hard stare. “Don’t say anything that could give away who you are. If you can’t think of anything to say without giving yourself away, say nothing at all. Nobody can know who you are, understand?”

 

Hyunjin nods, “Got it. What name should I go by then?”

 

“I don’t know, pick one.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, unsure of what name he could possibly choose. Under the pressure of suddenly having to choose a name, he’s oddly glad to have been given one at birth. It’s nerve racking to choose. 

 

Felix leads him away from the busy square into a more quiet area, and Hyunjin begins to notice small themes in the streets. It seems that every few steps, there’s a person sitting in ragged clothes, looking pale and thin with a small empty bowl in front of them. They’re homeless, and very clearly starving.

 

The further they travel, the more common these beggers seem to become. Hyunjin feels growing guilt in his chest everytime they pass one. He doesn’t know what’s worse, the ones that look up at them with the slightest hope in their eyes, or the ones who stare blankly at the ground, given up on the hope that someone might spare them an extra coin. Hyunjin feels even worse knowing he has the money to spare, but not on him at the moment.

 

Felix rests a hand on the small of his back, as if knowing how hard it is to pass all these people, unable to do a thing to help. It’s also a gentle reminder that they’re going to help them, one way or another. Together.

 

Eventually, they approach a tanned old woman who is-hopefully-sleeping on the ground. Instead of passing her like the rest, Felix stops and kneels to the ground in front of her. The women suddenly opens one of her eyes a crack, watching him closely. She sits up a little, a single long braid wrapped around her shoulder falling to her waist.

 

“Felix? S’that you boy? Been a while,” she croaks out in a thick accent, opening both of her eyes.

 

Hyunjin blinks a little in shock when he realizes one of the woman’s eyes is cloudy and blue, dazing uselessly at nothing. She’s blind in one eye. 

 

Felix chuckles, “Yep, it’s me. I brought you something.”

 

The woman’s sightful eye suddenly turns and spots Hyunjin. “Who’s this?” she asks, ignoring Felix.

 

“He’s...um…”

 

“Sam,” Hyunjin interrupts quickly. “My name is Sam. Nice to meet you.”

 

“‘Bout time Felix got a boyfriend,” the woman grunts. 

 

Hyunjin’s cheeks burn, “I’m not his-”

 

“Oh I’m just teasing you boy. Now come a lil closer, this old sack ‘o bones is blind as a bat,” the old woman squints at him.

 

Hyunjin glances at Felix nervously, the younger nodding as if saying,  _ it’s okay, she’s harmless.  _ Hyunjin carefully bends down and the woman purses her lips thoughtfully, her face wrinkling as it moves.

 

“He’s just a friend,” Felix says quickly. “I’m bringing him along for an errand.”

 

The old woman raises an eyebrow at him. “You gettin’ yourself into trouble again boy?”

 

“I just-”

 

“And draggin’ a handsome young boy like him with you? A shame,” the woman shakes her head and turns to Hyunjin. “You oughta watch out with this one Sam, trouble follows this boy like bees to a flower.” 

 

Hyunjin laughs and Felix cuts in, “Well don’t say it like that, Ikha.” The woman, Ikha, smiles. Hyunjin notices how chapped her lips are, the skin cracked and bleeding. She must be dehydrated, not to mention her thin frame gives away she’s starving as well. As if Felix notices it too, he reaches into his pocket again, handing her a tiny pouch that jingles as it moves. “Here. I owe you.”

 

Ikha shakes her head gently, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Felix blinks, persisting, “Come on Ikha. It’s for that favor.”

 

“You know I don’t take charity, boy. ‘N I haven’t done you any favors in a while.”

 

“Ikha, you’re in bad shape.”

 

“And? In case you haven’t noticed we all are,” Ikha gestures around with her arms. “Besides, I know what you do with the money. Help the people who still have hope left. I’m old, Felix, I ain’t got much time left. I can feel it in my old creaky bones, I’m gettin’ weaker. Just let me rest. I’ve lived a lot longer than most people on these streets.”

 

Hyunjin feels his heart physically shatter at the woman’s words. He can see it in her eyes, she has no hope left inside of her. How long has she been on these streets, waiting for death to catch up to her?

 

“Don’t say that,” Felix replies firmly. “You’re not that old, Ikha. Things will get better.”

 

Ikha sighs somberly, “As much as I hoped to live to see the day things get better around here, I don’t think I will with how sick I’m getting. You however...You have a fire in your eyes. I know you’re going to spark a change. Our King has failed us, but with people like you in our midst doing what’s right to help our people, we might just be saved.”

 

_ Our King has failed us... _ kha’s words echo in Hyunjin’s ears.  _ Your Prince has too,  _ he thinks bitterly.

 

Ikha’s eyes slide over to him and he shudders. Even though one is sightless, it feels as if Ikha can still see him, staring into his soul. Like she knows exactly who he is.

 

“Sam, I don’t know you, and I don’t know if you’re helpin’ Felix cause his trouble, but I just wanna say...watch out for him. He has a really bad habit of getting himself into dangerous situations. He’s a good boy, but he’ll need more help from people with good hearts to help the people in need. Can you promise me you’ll watch over him?” her one good eye bores into his.

 

Hyunjin nods slowly, “Of course. I’ll do my best.”

 

Ikha narrows her eyes for a moment, thinking, before she seems satisfied that he’s telling the truth. She asks, “Felix, is this boy trustworthy?”

 

Hyunjin glances over at him, gauging his reaction. Felix meets his eyes carefully before nodding.

 

“Yeah. He is.” Hyunjin looks away, his face warming up at the look in Felix’s eyes. “He’ll be helping me from now on.”

 

“That’s good.” Ikha settles back and closes her eyes. “Now leave me. I’m a tired old woman. And don’t you even think about leavin’ that money here while I sleep. Give it to someone who truly needs it.”

 

Felix huffs in exasperation, but puts the small pouch back in his pocket. He motions for Hyunjin to stand and murmurs a goodbye to Ikha.

 

“Nice meeting you, Ikha,” Hyunjin bows his head.

 

Ikha opens one eye and suddenly takes his hands in hers, startling him. “You will do a great many things, Sam. I see it in you. You have a good heart. That is your strength. Do not let anyone or anything change that. Even when you learn evil truths of this world, have hope and kindness and don’t let it turn your heart black.”

 

The strangeness of her words and the way her sightless eye seems to bore directly into him sends a shiver down his spine. He nods and backs away, wondering exactly what Ikha meant. Felix gives one last look at the old woman who is already drifting off to sleep before sighing and walking away.

 

“Stubborn as ever,” he murmurs under his breath. He looks at Hyunjin, who is still a bit confused from the woman’s parting words. “She’s always been like that. I always felt like she could know exactly what I’m thinking. She seems to like you though, which is a good sign. She doesn’t trust easily.”

 

Felix leads him deeper into the town, and eventually they stop at a larger building than the rest. Hyunjin tries to hide his surprise when he sees the word  _ Yinji’s Library  _ written into the sign above the door.

 

“The only library on this side of Colsum,” Felix tells him. “Very few people around here can read. This is where we’ll find my other friend.”

 

He pushes the door open and holds it for Hyunjin, who steps inside. Wooden tables and shelves upon shelves of dusty books greet him. The place is silent and empty, the only person in sight is a small woman who sits at a desk with her nose in a book. She seems too invested in it to notice them walk in. 

 

Felix takes him to the back of the library where they run into a young man seated comfortably on the ground with his legs sprawled out, book in between his thighs. The young man looks about Hyunjin’s age, if not a bit younger. He has surprisingly chubby cheeks, giving him a very cute and cuddly look. When he looks up at them however, his dark brown eyes are cold and calculating. 

 

“Felix,” the boy nods and stares pointedly at Hyunjin with distrustful eyes. “Hello.”

 

“Do you have an update?” Felix says as a greeting.

 

The man closes the book in his lap and stands, tipping his head to the side as he smiles at Hyunjin. “I forgot, I need to stand in the presence of royalty. Isn’t that correct, your Highness?”

 

Shock runs through Hyunjin’s body as he realizes his identity has already been discovered. Felix however, remains unfazed. As if he expected this.

 

“How did you…?” Hyunjin trails off and turns to Felix. “Did you tell him?”

 

“No,” the boy replies before Felix can. “I should properly introduce myself before we continue. My name is Jisung. You don’t have to tell me yours, Hyunjin.” He extends a hand toward the bemused prince.

 

Hyunjin awkwardly shakes the boy’s hand, confused as hell. “Um. Hi.”

 

“Jisung is another one of Minho’s advisors,” Felix explains. “He...keeps an eye on everything going on.”

 

“That means  _ everything,”  _ Jisung emphasizes to Hyunjin with a wink. Hyunjin’s stomach churns at the wink.  _ Who the hell is this guy? _ Jisung walks to one of the shelves nearby and slides the book he was reading onto it. “I know just about anything and everything that goes on. Also, I’m not an advisor. I don’t involve myself in politics. I’m merely a seeing eye man for an old friend.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix huffs in annoyance. “Can you just give me the update?”

 

Jisung sighs and leans against the shelf, “Yes Felix, I’m doing  _ amazing  _ as well, thanks for asking. If you must know, the situation in Hylum is only getting worse. Not much we can do there though. Word from the army says the King has spies lurking around southern Hylum. He seems to be looking for something, any idea what that could be, your Highness?” Jisung addresses Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin blinks, “Um. No?”

 

Jisung raises an eyebrow at him, “Is that a question?”

 

Felix cuts in, “Hyunjin isn’t up to date with things. The King doesn’t like telling him what’s going on. You won’t get much from him.”

 

As much as Felix’s words sting at how useless Hyunjin is, they’re undeniably true. Hyunjin doesn’t have a damn clue what Jisung is talking about.

 

“Oh wonderful. What’s the point of allying yourself with a prince if he can’t help us?” Jisung eyes Hyunjin with distaste, then tips his head thoughtfully. “Ah. I think I understand now. He is quite handsome.”

 

Hyunjin squints, trying to figure out if he’s being insulted or complimented. Maybe a bit of both?

 

“Jisung, I don’t think you understand. He’s the  _ Prince,”  _ Felix emphasizes.

 

“And?” Jisung asks in an unimpressed voice. “Look at him. He practically has ‘rob me’ written on his forehead.” Hyunjin frowns at that. Does he? “I’m not saying he can’t be a good asset, but we all know the King isn’t dropping dead anytime soon. And unless his lovely Highness plans on taking the crown for himself, what exactly does he offer to our cause? He has no political power, none that his Uncle will give him.”

 

Felix glances over at Hyunjin, and Hyunjin freezes, realizing they want  _ him  _ to answer. The problem is he doesn’t really know the answer to that at the moment. He doesn’t have the power to do anything until he’s King, and he’s not ready for that title yet. His Uncle would have to overlook anything he wants to do with his political power to help his people, and by now, Hyunjin is slowly coming to terms with the fact that his Uncle isn’t the man he thought he was.

 

So what  _ can  _ he do?

 

“I-I don’t know,” he stammers out. 

 

Felix’s expression flickers with disappointment and Jisung laughs humorlessly. “Wonderful. Our own Prince isn’t even sure how to help his people.”

 

“Stop it,” Felix suddenly glares. “The King has purposely kept him ignorant and he chose to come out here and find a way to help us. Instead of taunting him, use that smart ass mouth of yours to help explain what’s going on and how he can help.”

 

Jisung pauses, seemingly surprised that Felix so suddenly stood up and snapped. He quickly smooths over his surprise. “I seem to have struck a nerve,” he says with a grin. “Fine, fine. I’ll give the prince a chance. Your Highness-”

 

“Please don’t call me that,” Hyunjin interrupts. “We want to keep a low profile around here.”

 

“...Boy whom I have just met, what exactly do you know about the current situation with your people?”

 

Hyunjin shrugs, “You’re all poor?”

 

Jisung snorts, “That’s one way to say it. You want to know whose fault it is though? That dear uncle of yours. He uses up so much money on all the wars he started, he’s broke.”

 

Hyunjin’s jaw drops. “He’s  _ broke?  _ But that’s impossible! He’s King! How do we pay for everything then? And…what  _ war?” _

 

“The people,” Jisung responds darkly. “The people pay. In money, and their lives. You see, everytime the King runs low, which is quite often, he collects taxes from the people. It’s only supposed to happen once a month and at a lower price, but the tax collector rolls around here about once a week asking for much more than the people around here can afford. If you don’t pay up, you have three options. One; give up your home and all personal belongings and live on the streets. Two; be hanged for tax evasion. Or three; work for the noblemen and do their dirty work for no pay other than just enough food and water to keep you alive.”

 

“What?” Hyunjin whispers in disbelief. “That doesn’t make sense...that’s illegal. That’s slavery.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it any better myself. And the war, are you seriously that ignorant?” Jisung narrows his eyes at him. 

 

Hyunjin starts at the fury in the man’s eyes. Like he truly can’t believe Hyunjin wouldn’t know.

 

“I…I haven’t left the castle in years…” Hyunjin trails off.

 

Jisung turns away, lifting his chin with a scoff. “Well, your Uncle has been conquering neighboring lands not long after he claimed the throne. He means to make an empire out of all the kingdoms he’s planning to overtake.” His eyes drift to the side, as if he’s staring at something. “And he’s already succeeded with a few.”

 

“That’s why your uncle has been planning to engage you to Lady Mirah,” Felix interrupts quickly. “The Syball house is incredibly rich. Rich enough that if you combine families, they can get him out that deep debt he’s dug himself into.”

 

“So...he means to become an emperor.” Hyunjin nods understandingly, then pauses. “Wait. How do you know my uncle is planning to engage Mirah and I?”

 

“Like I said,” Jisung cuts in. “I keep an eye on  _ everything. _ That includes you.”

 

Hyunjin shifts a bit uncomfortably, not liking the idea of being spied on. Then again, that’s what Felix has been doing with him for the past few months. This boy though...he doesn’t know him nearly as well. He doesn’t like the way Jisung looks at him like he knows all his secrets. What exactly has Felix told him?

 

“Okay…so my uncle is doing all of this…how do I stop him? I can’t use my  Claim until I turn twenty, and even then I still wouldn’t know what to do. My uncle would never let me take my Claim anyway. He’s…controlling. I can’t stop him on my own.”

 

Jisung exchanges a look with Felix. “Well…don’t you worry about stopping him. We’ll take care of that part. I think you should help us on a heist.”

 

“A heist?” Felix and Hyunjin ask simultaneously.

 

“If you really want to help your people, you should help them by joining us and helping fund their needs,” Jisung points out. “It’ll take a long time, but with lots of training you could start helping us give back to the poor. If you don’t know how to help them politically, might as well try this way.”

 

Hyunjin is speechless. He can’t fight, and he’s never stolen anything in his life. Maybe Jisung has a point though. He doesn’t know any other way to help them until he becomes King. 

 

Felix chuckles nervously, “Um. I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Jisung. He’s hardly allowed to leave the castle on his own will, people will realize he’s missing quite quickly if we start bringing him out on heists.”

 

Jisung turns to Hyunjin, eyes narrowed. “You want to help your people, right?” Hyunjin nods. “This is the way to help them. Prove that you’re willing to do anything to save them, even putting yourself in danger.”

 

“No!” Felix objects. “We can’t put him in danger. He’s the prince! If he starts getting roughed up, people will notice. Or even worse, what if he’s killed during a heist? We can’t exactly cover up the death of the Prince.”

 

“Felix,” Hyunjin rests a hand on his shoulder. “I think Jisung’s right.”

 

_ “Anybody _ can go on heists with us. You being the prince…we can’t just throw you into danger like that!” Felix exclaims.

 

“I want to do it.” Felix pauses, blinking. Hyunjin continues, “I want to help the people. I’ve stood by doing nothing for too long. If I can do  _ anything  _ to help them, I will. My uncle controls my every movement inside the castle. This…he can’t stop my from doing this. Please, Felix. I have to do something. Let me do this. Teach me how to fight so I can finally do something useful.”

 

Felix hesitates before exhaling and nodding slowly. “Fine. I’ll train you. It won’t be easy though.”

 

“I don’t care,” Hyunjin insists. “Nothing will be easy. But the people are suffering. It’s even harder for them out there. Something needs to be done.”

 

A flicker of something like pride flashes in Felix’s eyes, and his lips twitch into a small smile. Jisung watches on with his arms crossed, looking a bit impressed. He quickly covers it up though, going back to his indifferent stance. 

 

“Maybe,” Jisung speaks up, making both of them jump. “Maybe you can save us, your Highness. If you work as hard as you say you will.”

 

Hyunjin feels a little bit better at the slightest sliver of hope he catches in Jisung’s voice. He’s doing something right. 

 

Jisung suddenly frowns and his eyes look past him, staring at something. “Come with me for a second.” Curiously, Hyunjin and Felix exchange a look before following him out of the library. Jisung turns into a dark alleyway and holds out a hand. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, confused, but does as told as Jisung goes back out into the street. Felix shrugs and leans back against the wall. Alone with him, Hyunjin has a question itching in the back of his throat. 

 

“Were you his pair of eyes on me?” Hyunjin asks quietly.

 

“What?”

 

Hyunjin hesitates, “I mean...did you keep an eye on me for him and report everything back to him?”

 

“I mean...I kinda have to.” Felix scratches his neck. “These are the people I work with. I report everything back to them. By them I mean him and Minho.”

 

Hyunjin thinks back to that evening in the garden when they’d kissed. Is that something Felix had shared with other people?

 

“...Exactly how much did you tell them?”

 

Felix must be catching onto his suspicions because he shakes his head pointedly. “Not  _ everything,  _ everything. Just what they needed to know.”

 

Hyunjin swallows, “Did you-”

 

He’s cut off by a scuffling sound and they both turn in time to see Jisung drag a person into the alley by the collar. Hyunjin gasps and jumps back as Jisung throw the person to the ground in front of them, the person spitting and cursing in the dirt under a dark hood. 

 

“Do either of you happen to know this guy?” Jisung asks, pulling back the person’s hood, revealing a bloodied and oddly familiar looking face.

 

Hyunjin’s heart drops at the same time Felix hisses, “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

 

Changbin glares up at them, wiping the blood seeping from his nose. Hyunjin shrinks back, knowing he’s in some deep shit now. Then, his fear washes away when he realizes Changbin’s been  _ following  _ them. Shadowing him like he’s a child, as usual. His fear replaces itself with anger.

 

_ “You followed me?” _

 

“Correction, I followed  _ him,”  _ Changbin nods his head towards Felix, standing up. “You just so happened to be with him. Which, why was I even surprised?” he laughs humorlessly. “What are you even  _ thinking  _ Hyunjin? Following him outside the castle right after you nearly got killed two nights ago?”

 

“I  _ didn’t  _ get killed,” Hyunjin grits out. “And the only reason I’m safe is because of Felix.”

 

Changbin eyes Felix accusingly. “Oh and did he tell you that?” When Hyunjin doesn’t respond he rolls his eyes. “You really believe that he saved you? And just decided to run off into the most dangerous parts of Colsum and agree to  _ help him commit crimes?  _ Do you even know if he’s telling the truth about what he’s doing with the money? Since when were  _ you  _ our gods damned savior, huh?” Changbin spits at Felix.

 

“I’m not,” Felix responds evenly. “I’m just trying to help as many people as I can.”

 

Changbin scoffs, “I don’t give a shit what you do in your free time. Commit all the felonies you want but do  _ not  _ put our  _ prince  _ in danger.”

 

“It was  _ his  _ idea to come here and  _ he  _ insisted on helping us steal. Not me. I don’t want him in danger either.”

 

“Oh yeah because you care about him, right?” Changbin responds sarcastically. “You care about him so much that you’re going to throw him into danger. Last time he tried to pick up a sword he couldn’t even  _ hold it _ and you expect him to be able to pull off a whole heist with you?” 

 

“I’m going to train,” Hyunjin argues.

 

“And that just makes everything better! No, Hyunjin. Do you even know how dangerous this is?” Changbin steps forward, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Sneaking out of the castle knowing how angry your uncle will be? Committing crimes that could get you killed? Do you even understand how insane all of this is? Have you run this through your brain properly?”

 

“Yes,” Hyunjin says firmly. “I have. I’ve made my decision. I want to help my people.”

 

“You can’t help them if you  _ die  _ before becoming king,” Changbin growls.

 

Felix interrupts, “He’s not going to die. I won’t let that happen.”

 

Changbin turns to him, eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, who are you? Because last time I checked,  _ I  _ was the prince’s protector, not you. You don’t get to decide how to keep him safe.”

 

Felix crosses his arms, “He’s already decided what he’s going to do.”

 

“Yeah well I’m here to tell him it’s a stupid ass decision.” Changbin takes a challenging step forward. “Yes he should help his people, but this isn’t the way to do it. Putting him in danger isn’t the way to do it. I knew you were going to be trouble as soon as you came in and baited Hyunjin like a fool. 

How would you even be able to help save his life?”

 

Hyunjin steps in between Changbin and Felix before they rip each other apart. “Changbin, when you were knocked out the other night, it was the girl who knocked you out. She threatened to kill you if I didn’t go with her and Yongbok shot her. Yongbok wasn’t there to kill me, he was there to save me. 

 

Now that I’ve finally seen what’s going on in Relienta I can’t just sit by and do nothing while my people suffer. These are the people I’m supposed to protect and instead I’ve been locked away in the castle all my life away from them. I need to do  _ something _ since clearly I have no political power while my uncle stays king. Just  _ please  _ Changbin let me do this,” Hyunjin pleads.

 

Changbin’s eyes bore into him. They flicker over to Felix, then back to Hyunjin. He’s thinking.

 

“...No.” Hyunjin’s shoulders sag in defeat. “Not without me helping you too.”

 

Hyunjin stares at him wildly. “Huh?”

 

“You’re not going to go do dangerous illegal things without me helping you,” Changbin elaborates. 

 

“Wait,” Felix cuts in. “You’re not going to turn me in?”

 

Changbin glares at him. “Don’t think this means I like you. I guess I owe you a bit of a favor for saving Hyunjin’s life. And I know that no matter what I do Hyunjin will keep trying to help his people, and hell, I’m not gonna stop him from doing that. So, might as well help him.”

 

“You could get in serious trouble with the King,” Felix raises an eyebrow. “As the Prince’s protector, didn’t you take an oath?”

 

“I took an oath to serve my Prince, not the King.”

 

Hyunjin blinks. Changbin’s never been fond of his Uncle. He’s only ever been interested in keeping Hyunjin safe. Hyunjin is glad to have a friend as loyal as Changbin.

 

“Okay then,” Felix nods slowly. “Hyunjin, we’ll start training as soon as you’re ready.”

 

“Where will we do it?” Changbin asks with a frown. “We can’t sneak out of the castle every day, someone will eventually notice. We can’t train in the open either though.”

 

Hyunjin gasps, “My garden. It’s private enough.” He turns to Changbin, who looks extremely doubtful. “Changbin…This is for the people. This is the only way I can help them. If you help me, you’ll help them.”

 

Changbin sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, yeah I know. I still don’t like it…Ugh. I think my nose bleed is coming back.”

 

“Sorry for attacking you,” Jisung suddenly butts in. “I just noticed you following us and figured you were an enemy or something.” He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to Changbin apologetically. “No hard feelings?”

 

Changbin hesitantly takes the handkerchief and wipes his nose. “Whatever.”

 

Jisung nods apologetically at him. “Anyways, I have to go now go now. I’ll see you all soon.”

 

With that, he leaves without another word, turning out of the alleyway and into the city. Hyunjin wonders for a moment where Jisung could have to be. He doesn’t know how to feel about the advisor, Jisung seems to have little faith in him, but maybe he can earn his trust in time.

 

“We should head back to the castle,” Felix murmurs. 

 

Changbin grunts. “For once, I agree with you. They’ll be missing us soon.”

 

“When do we start training?” Hyunjin asks as they start walking out of the alley.

 

Felix shrugs. “Whenever you’re ready. We can start as early as tomorrow morning. Changbin should probably keep resting. He’s gotten quite a few beatings in the past few days.”

 

Changbin throws him a nasty look. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Hyunjin sighs. He’s going to be dealing with Changbin and Felix going back and forth for a while now that they’re-reluctantly-working together. It’s something though. Hyunjin is finally going to get something done for once in his life. 

 

He's finally going to help his people.

 

-

 

Hyunjin warily creeps into the garden, the weak rays of sunlight glistening through the trees warming his back. Dew drips off the leaves of his plants and he inhales the fresh sent of his flowers. He admires them for a moment, fond of all the beautiful life he’s created when it had only started from a couple packs of seeds, as small as ants.

 

His moment of peace is cut off when something heavy barrels into him, shoving him to the ground. His vision spins as he tumbles, his skin scraping as he hits the ground. Hyunjin gasps as he’s pinned on his back, staring in shock at his attacker’s face.

 

“Lesson one,” Felix says calmly, his face hovering centimeters above Hyunjin’s. “Always be aware of your surroundings.”

 

Hyunjin’s heart thumps, his brain short circuiting at their sudden closeness. Felix sits up and stands, holding out a hand. Positive his face is as red as a rose, Hyunjin takes it and stands up beside him, avoiding his gaze. 

 

“You didn’t have to do all of that but okay.” Changbin walks into the line of Hyunjin’s vision, carrying a wooden sword in his hand. He tosses it to Hyunjin, who clumsily catches it. “You can choose a weapon that suits you better later, but first you should learn how to handle a sword first.”

 

“Swords are lame. Too heavy,” Felix comments.

 

“Or you’re too weak.”

 

Hyunjin ignores them, struggling to hold up the wooden sword. He’s not used to carrying such a heavy item, and it takes both hands to hold it up steadily. Even with both hands, he finds it difficult to keep it up, and can’t imagine keeping a fight for long without his arms breaking during it. He can’t even begin to comprehend how hard it would be to hold the sword if it were made of iron.

 

“Okay,” Felix frowns, assessing him carefully. “Your stance is a little off. Put your shoulders back, spread your feet a little and hold the sword with only one hand.”

 

“One?” Hyunjin exclaims. “I can barely hold it with two. I’ve seen plenty of people holding swords with two hands.”

 

“That’s for the longswords. You’re holding a shortsword. Those are meant to be held with one,” Changbin corrects him.

 

“There are different swords? A sword is a sword. What does it matter how it’s held?” Hyunjin complains. 

 

Felix sighs, “It depends on the sword, the technique, and what move you’re trying to execute. Also your body type matters. You’re not as strong as Changbin, so you’re not going to be able to hold it as easily. Just use two hands for now if that’s more comfortable.” When Hyunjin adjusts his stance he continues, “Okay. Now, swing at me.”

 

“What? You’re unarmed.”

 

“It’s a wooden sword Hyunjin, it can’t hurt me.”

 

Hyunjin hesitates before doing as told, swinging the sword at Felix. Felix ducks and spins, kicking out Hyunjin’s legs from beneath him with a single clean swipe. Hyunjin’s back hits the ground and he gasps, the air knocking out of his lungs. He wheezes in an attempt to catch his breath, and he’s vaguely aware of Changbin laughing and clapping his hands off to the side.

 

“Oh gods that was amazing. You really thought  _ you  _ were going to hurt  _ him,” _ Changbin giggles, his hand covering his mouth.

 

Hyunjin sits up and glares, first at his best friend mocking him, then at Felix. 

 

“What? Oh come on, you’re going to lose sometimes.” Felix smiles a little as he helps him up. “I think we should work on defense first, because you’re hopeless. Drop the sword.” Hyunjin tosses the sword, letting it uselessly clatter to the ground. “Do you think you can dodge my blows if I were to try to hit you?”

 

Hyunjin hesitates again. “Um...I don’t-”

 

Without warning, Felix surges forward and swings his fist. Surprised, Hyunjin ducks and successfully dodges the blow. His bubbling happiness quickly fades when a fist connects with his gut, shockwaves of pain curling through his body. He clutches his torso and bends over, dry heaving for air.

 

“Be aware of  _ everything,” _ Felix clips, pacing in front of him. “You got distracted as soon as you dodged the first blow. Don’t celebrate. Keep an eye on your attacker’s entire body. If you don’t think you have time to dodge their next blow, try and block.”

 

“How do I know…” Hyunjin gulps in air. “...When you’re going to attack.”

 

Felix’s shoulder twitches as if he’s going to attack again, and Hyunjin instinctively jumps back. “That’s how. Watch every inch of your attackers body. The tiniest movements can indicate which arm or leg they’re going to use, and their eyes will usually land on the spot they’re going to strike. Try again.”

 

Hyunjin collects himself, ignoring the pulsating pain in his gut and standing up straight. He raises his fists and narrows his eyes at Felix, focused. Felix crouches, and Hyunjin noticed the exact twitch in his leg he had mentioned and moves to the side just in time. Felix rushes past him but quickly spins and faces him again. The same twitch appears in his left arm and his eyes are trained on Hyunjin’s stomach. Hyunjin jumps back away from him and Felix seems a mix of disappointed and amused.

 

“You can’t just keep jumping back,” Felix shakes his head lightly. “Try blocking. Use your arms to intercept mine when you think I’m going to strike.”

 

With that in mind, Hyunjin nods and Felix punches at his stomach. When he tries to block it, Felix ends up punching his arm instead. Hyunjin howls in pain and grabs his arm. 

 

“You okay?” Felix pauses, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

 

“I’m fine,” Hyunjin hisses through gritted teeth. He cradles his throbbing arm carefully, vaguely wondering if he’s broken any bones.

 

“Sorry,” Felix murmurs, looking genuinely apologetic. 

 

“Isn’t there any way to train without getting hurt?”

 

“Not really…you’ll be fine I promise. Just try dodging again and we’ll work on blocking later. One thing at a time, okay?” Felix offers him a gentle smile. 

 

Hyunjin relaxes, feeling instantly better upon seeing Felix’s warm smile. “Okay.”

 

“Let’s try this. You like to dance, right?” Hyunjin nods. “Okay. Think of fighting like a weird dance. Be light on your feet and aware of your partner’s every movement. It’s almost like dancing, except if you take the wrong step, you die.”

 

Hyunjin shivers. He likes the analogy though, it is almost like dancing. 

 

“Okay. I don’t like the dying part, but you’re right about it being like a weird dance.”

 

“We’re just practicing for now, Hyunjin. If you feel really hurt or worn out we’ll stop and continue later. Out there, I can’t promise anything, but in here? You won’t get hurt. It still won’t be easy, but we have to train you hard for the real thing. I don’t want you getting hurt bad or worse out there, okay?” 

 

Hyunjin’s heart warms a little at Felix’s comforting words. He’s right. Things are going to be tough from now on. Hyunjin could be killed on one of their missions, which is why he needs to train hard. He needs to train hard for his people. 

 

He squares his shoulders and raises his fists. “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

 

-

 

Every part of Hyunjin’s body burns. His muscles are sore and fatigue settles deep in his bones, each of his movements achingly slow. 

 

They’ve been training nonstop for days now, and his body has reached its limit. Felix is still training him in hand to hand unarmed combat and when he isn’t beating Hyunjin to pulp, Changbin is forcing Hyunjin to exercise. He has Hyunjin running laps, doing pushups, sit ups, squats, and just about every stretch in the book. Hyunjin wonders more than once if he’s truly ready for this brutal training, then he remembers why he’s doing this in the first place.So he pushes on with his training, Felix eventually moving on from defense to offense. 

 

“Attack me,” Felix says one day. 

 

Hyunjin hesitates, something he does too much. “I don’t know how.”

 

“You’ve been blocking and dodging my attacks for days now, you’re telling me you haven’t picked up a single attack I’ve done? You can’t even try to punch me in the face?”

 

Hyunjin still falters back. He knows it’s stupid, but he really doesn’t want to hurt Felix. Even though he’s only the one to accidentally have gotten hurt during training, he’s still afraid maybe  _ somehow  _ Felix will slip up.

 

His pause ends up being a grave mistake, because Felix attacks anyway. Hyunjin just barely manages to react and pull away in time, a hair breath away from kick to the stomach. He clenches his jaw, recognizing very quickly that he’s going to have to fight back sometime. Hyunjin dodges another blow before he strikes back, aiming for Felix’s face.

 

He didn’t expect to land the blow, and he doesn’t. Felix turns to the side and grabs a hold of his arm, spinning and twisting Hyunjin’s arm behind his back and pinning it there. Hyunjin curses under his breath. Felix is  _ fast _ , like, inhumanely fast. 

 

“How did I teach you to get out of this?” Felix hisses in his ear. 

 

Hyunjin’s mind races, his shoulder screaming in pain. He knows Felix taught him this. It clicks in his mind and he quickly throws his head back, his skull ringing as it connects with Felix’s forehead. Felix releases him and Hyunjin whirls around to face him, throwing a kick while the younger is focused on his own head. Again, it doesn’t work and Felix blocks his blow easily, seemingly undamaged despite Hyunjin’s head still throbbing. 

 

They exchange blows back and forth for what feels like hours before Hyunjin’s legs are swept from under him, a move Felix seems to love doing. Hyunjin lays on his back, panting and unwilling to get back up. Every bone in his body screams with exhaustion. He doesn’t even have the energy to stand.

 

Felix seems to sense this, and he doesn’t attack any further, instead leaving Hyunjin sprawled on the floor and walking over to a tree. He leans against it, hanging his head with a sigh and shutting his eyes. Hyunjin feels somewhat accomplished for wearing out his opponent. 

 

“You should guard your legs better. You’re too easy to knock down,” Felix comments. Hyunjin says nothing, leaving a mental note for that later while he catches his breath. Gods, he’s tired. “Good job though.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head. He did an awful job. He couldn’t land a single hit on Felix. 

 

Seemingly sensing this as well, Felix looks up, eyeing him. “Don’t compare yourself to me just yet. I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you have. You’re not going to learn everything overnight.”

 

“I know,” Hyunjin finally responds.

 

He really does know, but it’s still frustrating. He seems so hopeless when it comes to this. Maybe this really wasn’t a good idea.

 

Felix pushes himself off the tree and crouches down next to Hyunjin, his face suddenly going soft. “Don’t be too hard on yourself Hyunjin, it’s only been a few days.”

 

“That’s the thing,” Hyunjin sighs. “It’s only been a few days and this is already so hard.”

 

“Do you want to give up?”

 

Hyunjin blinks up at him. Felix’s face is indifferent, showing no signs of disappointment or judgement on whatever answer Hyunjin might give. Slowly, Hyunjin shakes his head.

 

“I can’t. I have to do keep doing this,” Hyunjin sits up. With a groan, he lays back again. “Maybe after a little bit of rest.”

 

Felix chuckles lightly and lays on the ground with Hyunjin, staring up at the clouds mindlessly. It’s going to be dark soon, the Sun is dipping low in the sky, they’ve been training all day. Hyunjin smiles a little, proud of himself for surviving yet another day of his harsh training. 

 

He turns his head to look at Felix and starts when he finds Felix’s dark eyes already turned to him. Hyunjin can’t read his strange expression, and he flinches a little in surprise when Felix’s hand moves toward him. He picks up a small, fallen red flower from the ground, and sets it gently in Hyunjin’s hair. His fingertips softly sweep away Hyunjin’s bangs sticking to his forehead and he smiles a little. Hyunjin’s heart flutters excitedly at the bright smile being directed at him.

 

“The Rose Prince,” Felix whispers.

 

“...Actually that’s not a rose, it’s a daisy.”

 

Felix stares at him for a second, and he looks to be fighting a smile before it wins, spreading across his face. He looks away, seeming faintly amused. 

 

He laughs breathily, “You’re right, my bad. The Daisy Prince, then.”

 

Hyunjin admires Felix’s side profile, fighting a smile of his own. “Doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.”

 

“I guess not…the flower suits you though.”

 

Hyunjin carefully plucks the flower out of his hair, examining the dozens of tiny folds in the pretty plant. In turn he tucks it into Felix’s hair instead, tenderly running his fingers through the soft strands. How does he keep his hair so soft? Felix blinks at him, his smile gone. 

 

“Red suits you,” Hyunjin murmurs quietly. 

 

Felix stares at him for a long moment, letting Hyunjin play with his hair before turning to the sky again.

 

“What am I gonna do with you?” he says in an almost inaudible voice.

 

Hyunjin pauses, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Felix replies easily. 

 

Hyunjin lets his hand fall from Felix’s hair, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He must’ve overstepped their boundaries again. Stupid.

 

Hyunjin turns his attention back up to the fading sky, disappointment settling in his chest. He knows Felix doesn’t like him the same way Hyunjin does, but sometimes he clings onto that little shred of hope that  _ maybe  _ he just might. He knows it’s naive of him to think even for a second that Felix views him that way, but he can’t help it. 

 

He just finds himself falling deeper and deeper for Felix everyday and it’s terrifying. All these feelings building up inside him. He just wants to scream to the world how beautiful the man beside him is inside and out. He wants to hold Felix’s hand and kiss his pretty little freckles and just let Felix know how much he means to him. 

 

He thought maybe after finding out Felix is technically a criminal his feelings would die down, but his feelings seem to be flaring up more than ever. He can’t help it, he really can’t. 

 

And as he lays beside Felix, he scoots closer just that extra centimeter, quietly admires Felix’s soft glowing skin in the dying light and the little red daisy still sticking out of his hair. His heart swells at the sight of Felix before him, and he knows for a fact that he’s completely and utterly fucked.

 

-

 

Minho leads them all forward through the winding town. Hyunjin hasn’t been here in a few weeks, but it feels like just yesterday he was walking down this same path past these people. It still hurts him to pass the beggars, knowing he could spare them a coin. Still, they pass them as easily as before, though Felix nods and murmurs hellos to a few.

 

Minho finally stops in front of a booth, a grin spreading across his face. He sidles into the seemingly empty booth, throwing open his arms.

 

“Hello!” he calls into the darkness confidently. 

 

Hyunjin notices a shadow moving near the back of the booth, and a man emerges into the light. As he moves more into the light, Hyunjin suddenly recognizes the chiseled face. 

 

“Hi Minho,” the man welcomes him in a shy voice. “And you brought friends.” His eyes sweep over Felix and then Hyunjin. Surprise flickers in his eyes upon seeing Hyunjin and he drops to a bow. “Your Highness. I wasn’t expecting you here…”

 

“Lord Woojin?” Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “I-I wasn’t expecting to see you here either.”

 

“Minho told me he needed weapons,” Woojin looks over at the Lord of Hylum. “He didn't specify who for.”

 

Minho grins and clings to Woojin’s side, hanging off the Lord’s shoulder. “Ah, you know I like surprises. Woojin’s been supplying us with weapons for a while now. His Highness is now in need of one.”

 

Of course, Hyunjin realizes. Woojin is from a family of blacksmiths, the most renowned blacksmiths in the land. Of course he would provide only the finest of weapons. What Hyunjin doesn’t understand, is why the Lord of Zehara would provide them to thieves. He decides not to question it though, given that he’s one of the thieves Woojin is providing to now.

 

Woojin leans on a table, eyeing Hyunjin. “What kind of weapon?”

 

“Um. I’m not sure. They said I needed to choose one…” Hyunjin trails off. 

 

He knows absolutely nothing about weapons, but the others decided that he needs to choose one in order to learn the right techniques to handle that specific weapon. Woojin nods and beckons him further into the booth, leading him to a table near the back with an assortment of different weapons sprawled across it. Hyunjin stares at them warily, overwhelmed that he has to choose.

 

“Obviously I’ll make it styled however you want but I just need to know the type of weapon for now,” Woojin explains.

 

Hyunjin’s gaze runs over the weapons and their different styles. Blades of all shapes and sizes lie on the table, waiting for him to pick. The hilts are all intricate designs, with curves and gems and gold and silver embroidered into them. Hyunjin’s eyes fall onto a particular weapon, a long but thin and slightly curved blade with little, purple, rhombus-shaped gems embedded into the hilt.

 

“I see you eyeing it.” Minho nudges him, making him jump. “Pick it up.”

 

Hesitantly, Hyunjin reaches for it, wrapping his hand around the hilt. The blade is surprisingly light, almost featherlike in his hand. He runs his fingertips in an almost trance-like way across the narrow, smooth steel, mesmerized by the way the light catches it. It feels really nice in his hands and he experimentally plays around with it, balancing it in his hands. 

 

“You like it?” Felix asks lightly. 

 

Hyunjin nods a little, still examining the sword. Woojin tips his head.

 

“A katana would be a good first weapon. Easy to use, quite agile, it takes down an enemy using speed and stealth, which I think is perfect for this area of expertise.”

 

“You mean, stealing?” Hyunjin says bluntly.

 

Woojin opens and closes his mouth a few times. “Well…I guess we can’t beat around the bush any longer…yes. What’s a prince like you doing hanging around thieves anyway?”

 

“I could ask the same for you, my Lord,” Hyunjin responds easily, lifting his chin.

 

“Fair enough. I guess you could say I don’t... _ agree-”  _ he says the word tightly, as if it isn’t strong enough. “-on some of your uncle’s views. I assume since you’re here, you feel the same?”

 

“Yeah but…” Hyunjin glances down at the weapon in his hand. “I would never suspect someone like you to be helping supposed thieves.” 

 

Then again...Woojin is the type of person to care enough about the people to risk himself to help them. Hyunjin has heard a lot of the Lord’s kindness in Zehara. He’s fair, just, and supposedly  _ really  _ good in a fight. He rarely fights people, usually going for more passive routes, but they say he’s a beast in battle. He’d do anything to protect his people. It actually makes perfect sense when Hyunjin thinks about it.

 

Woojin shrugs. “Better that way. Don’t want people suspecting me anyways. So do you want the katana?”

 

“Yes,” Hyunjin nods, placing the blade back on the table. “I’ll learn other weapons, but I think I’m liking the katana…”

 

“You need to be able to use any weapon anytime,” Felix insists. “You can easily be in a situation where you can’t use your katana and the only thing nearby is say, a dagger or a broadsword. Obviously, if you favor your katana you should keep it on you, but who knows.”

 

“So…are you going to buy a whole thing of weapons?” Woojin frowns.

 

Minho snorts. “Yeah, like that won’t look suspicious when we haul it all into the castle.”

 

“For now, just the katana,” Hyunjin clarifies. He pulls a small pouch out of his pocket filled with coins and hands it to Woojin. “That should be enough to cover it.”

 

Woojin nods and slips the pouch in his own pocket. “I’ll start working on it as soon as I can. Any requests on customizing your katana? Say, gems or…”

 

Hyunjin blinks, blanking out for a second. He hadn’t thought about that. He thinks about the little gems embedded criss cross with the silver embroidering on the other katana and has an idea.

 

“Can you put like...little rubies?” he asks hesitantly. “Like the ones here,” he points to the handle. “but instead of the amethyst it being ruby?”

 

“Of course.” Woojin smiles at him, his eyes warm. Hyunjin decides Woojin is just a warm person. Warmth just seems to radiate off him. “I should have it done in say…Two weeks? I’ll have a few men working on it around the clock, so it shouldn’t take any longer as long as everything goes right.”

 

“Perfect,” Minho cuts in, clasping his hand on Woojin’s shoulder. “Thank you for the help.”

 

Woojin gives the Lord a curt nod and turns to give a deep bow to Hyunjin. 

 

Hyunjin hates when people bow to him, it’s so awkward. He always bows back, he doesn’t think he should be considered “above” anyone. If anything, they should be equals. A prince lives to serve his kingdom and his people, not order them around and treat them like they’re beneath him. 

 

He bows in return and Woojin smiles at him, straightening himself out. He’s stupidly gorgeous, Hyunjin thinks silently. 

 

“Thank you for your help, my Lord,” Hyunjin says out loud instead. 

 

Woojin nods. “Anytime. I’m glad you’re doing something to help, your Highness. It’s good to know someone cares about our people. I believe they’re in good hands with you.”

 

With the help of Hyunjin’s newfound allies, they just might be.

 

-

 

Training isn’t the only stressful thing happening in Hyunjin’s life. His Uncle is hellbent on getting him and Mirah together, and he finds himself stuck with her quite often. He doesn’t mind Mirah, in fact she’s quite enjoyable to be around, but it’s so awkward given the fact that they both know what their parents want for them. Even worse knowing that neither of them want that.

 

Still, he can’t argue with his Uncle, and he does his best to flatter Mirah and her mother as much as he can. His Uncle gives him various gifts to give to Mirah, flowers, bracelets, necklaces, anything a woman could want. Mirah wears them graciously, both of them accepting the fact that they can’t argue against their duties. It sucks, but it’s just how life works. 

 

He tries to like her, he really does. She’s beautiful, it’s not arguable, but Hyunjin just can’t bring himself to be attracted to her in the way he needs to be. He wants to get over Felix, but he can’t do it. As great as Mirah is, he can never view her as something other than a friend.

 

Today, he takes her to a cliffside overlooking the forest behind the castle. She’s wearing a lovely blue silk dress that compliments her figure nicely, her hair is down and set into tiny little ringlets. The sun gleams on her warm brown skin, and Hyunjin knows he’s lucky to be with her, but he doesn’t feel that way. It feels forced and wrong, and both of them know it, but neither of them say anything about it. 

 

Mirah leans her arms on the fence lining the cliffside, observing the forest thoughtfully. 

 

“You look nice,” Hyunjin tries to get rid of the awfully loud silence around them.

 

Amusement lights in Mirah’s dark eyes, her lips curling into a smile. “Thanks. You don’t have to force yourself you know.”

 

“What?”

 

Mirah turns, eyeing him. “Come on Hyunjin, you and I both know that we don’t like each other like that. You can be real with me Hyunjin. Even when we eventually are married, you can’t force yourself to love someone. We can play the part in front of everyone else, but with me, you can be totally honest.” 

 

Hyunjin relaxes a little. He’s glad he can at least be real around Mirah. She’s much better at keeping herself composed than he is. Around their parents, she’s much better at acting more affectionate, easily laughing and doing the simple little things like placing her hand on his shoulder. Hyunjin is far too awkward to even act like he likes Mirah, and it’s a sigh of relief to know he doesn’t have to act when they’re alone.

 

“Thanks,” he says earnestly. “Do you ever wish…” he trails off, watching the trees bend in the wind below them. “That we had more of a choice of who we could be with?”

 

“Well,” Mirah hums. “Of course I do. Nobody wants to marry anyone they hardly know.”

 

“That’s just the way things are, I guess,” Hyunjin sighs.

 

“Just because it’s the way things are doesn’t mean that’s the way they should be,” Lady Mirah says lightly. 

 

Hyunjin nods in agreement. “I guess so. But there’s no changing it. We’re stuck with each other. My uncle needs your family’s money, and your mother can’t just turn down the chance to join families and have you become a princess.”

 

“No, there is no changing old traditions. Maybe we can find a way around it though.”

 

Hyunjin frowns, looking at her quizzingly. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I hate to say this Hyunjin, but I’ve fallen for someone else long before we were properly introduced,” Mirah admits quietly.

 

Hyunjin blinks in realization. Mirah likes someone else. But what does she mean by finding a way around their marriage?

 

“So…Are you going to tell your mother?” he asks, confused.

 

“Oh gods no. My mother would slap me and tell me it doesn’t matter. I mean, I’m betrothed to the  _ prince.  _ Who cares that I don’t love him, right?” She laughs bitterly, falling quiet. “No. I mean that...we don’t like each other, but we can pretend, right? I’m sorry Hyunjin, but I will never have feelings for you. I already have someone I want to be with.”

 

Hyunjin isn’t at all offended. “Don’t worry, it’s like you said, you can’t force love. Who’s the lucky man?”

 

Mirah laughs, “Oh you’ve got it wrong, your Highness.” Hyunjin tips his head. “It’s not a man I’ve fallen for, it’s a woman.”

 

Hyunjin’s lips form an ‘o’. 

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah,” Mirah smiles a bit sadly. “All the more reason I can’t tell my mother.”

 

“I see…What’s she like?”

 

Lady Mirah’s smile immediately brightens, her eyes shining. “Oh, she’s the sweetest person. She’s very brave and selfless. She makes the most amazing pies as well. Her smile is so pretty and she’s the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. I can talk to her about anything really, she’s always there for me…I’m sorry I’m rambling aren’t I?”

 

Hyunjin quickly shakes his head, intrigued. “No, no, don’t worry. It’s good to see you’ve found someone that makes you happy. Have you told her yet?”

 

“Ah well…I don’t really know?” Mirah frowns. “It’s all very confusing. I think she likes me too but I’m worried it might just be in my head, you know?” Hyunjin nods understandingly. “Now what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Well, who’s the lucky one you’ve obviously fallen for?” Mirah looks at him knowingly.

 

Hyunjin gawks at the Lady, “What?”

 

“Oh please, your Highness.” Mirah laughs, throwing her head back a little. “You’re a lovesick fool if I’ve ever seen one. You’ve got that...glow in your eyes. You’ve got your eyes on someone, spit it out.”

 

Hyunjin sighs and looks away, his eyes drawn to the horizon. “I um. Yeah I guess maybe I do like someone.”

 

“What are they like?” Hyunjin gives her a look and she glares right back at him. “What? I shared my secret love.”

 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to get over them. They don’t like me back.” 

 

“Ah. Unrequited love…” Mirah tuts at him sympathetically. “Are you sure they don’t like you back?”

 

“I’m sure. We kissed and he…they-” if Mirah catches his slip up she doesn’t mention it. “-told me that it would never work. I’m a prince and they aren’t. I have a duty, which is to marry you now, so I suppose they were right. It was a bit dumb of me to think I would ever be able to choose.”

 

“Well of course you have a choice!” Mirah exclaims, surprising Hyunjin a little. “You know, we’re only being married for show. If you choose to pursue him, I won’t tell anyone. Go and do it if you really want to.”

 

“I can’t. He doesn’t like me back…besides, I have other things to worry about than love.” Hyunjin thinks back to his training, his kingdom in peril. “I have other princely duties to attend to.”

 

“I guess so…” Mirah trails off thoughtfully. “...You know, maybe we are perfect for each other in a way.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We both like different people,” she points out.

 

Hyunjin laughs a little at the irony. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“Your Highness, even though I’ll never see you as a lover, I think we could make good friends.” She smiles softly at him. 

 

“Yeah.” He smiles back at the Lady. “I think we could too.”

 

-

 

A boot slams into Hyunjin’s gut and he gasps, reeling back but quickly regaining himself and surging forward again. He swings his “sword” which is really just a large stick and Changbin parries and dodges his blows with his own. 

 

Sweat accumulates on his brow and drips down near his eye. He wipes it quickly, refocusing his attention on Changbin. He strikes again, swinging left, left, right, left, right, left, left, each time Changbin is ready, meeting him each time in the middle.

 

Once he backs off a little, Changbin goes on the offensive again, but Hyunjin is ready. He carefully eyes Changbin’s micro-movements, every flinch and flicker of his eyes giving away where and how he plans to strike next. 

 

Hyunjin is vaguely aware of the eyes following him from the side, watching his movements for any weaknesses they’ll need to work on later. He pays little attention to it though, keeping wary of Changbin, who backs off and circles him slowly. His eyes are narrowed and thoughtful, calculating his next move. Like a snake, he jabs his “sword” forward, and Hyunjin isn’t quick enough to dodge it, the stick jabbing him in the stomach.

 

He sighs and Changbin grins, lowering his mock weapon. “Good fight.”

 

Hyunjin nods, accepting his defeat and turning to Felix to hear what he has to say. Felix blinks slowly at him, thinking.

 

“Your reaction was slow. You knew Changbin was backing up to plan something, you should’ve struck before he did. Especially while he was distracted. Don’t wait for your enemy to strike first. Otherwise, good job.” Felix gives him an approving nod. 

 

Hyunjin smiles at the praise. “Okay.”

 

“Another thing I want to say on how you can figure out what he’s going to do next is to figure out his pattern. Each person has their own fighting style, try and see if you can figure out a pattern. One that I saw is that he favors swinging left more, three out of four times he’ll go left, then most likely right. He’s very slow as well, he takes too long to think, take advantage of that.”

 

Changbin crosses his arms. “Um, I thought you were giving him advice not insulting me.”

 

“I was giving my thoughts and my thoughts are that you suck.”

 

Hyunjin holds back an exasperated groan. They’re all on the same side, why can’t Changbin and Felix just get along?

 

“Please,” Changbin scoffs. “I could beat you any day.”

 

Felix narrows his eyes. “I’ll have you pinned on the floor within seconds.”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re fighting or flirting,” another voice interrupts, causing all of them to jump.

 

Hyunjin turns and spots Minho by a flower bush, watching them with mild amusement. He’s carrying something shiny in his hand that peaks Hyunjin’s interest immediately.

 

“Is that his sword?” Changbin asks, all of them approaching the Lord.

 

Minho grins and holds it up. “In the flesh-er, steel. I had Jisung pick it up from Woojin and bring it to the castle.”

 

He hands it to Hyunjin who takes it eagerly, his eyes running over the designs running along the sheath.  Golden marks of flowers and leaves run along the sheath, and right near the hilt, the symbol of an eagle is carved carefully into it. The symbol of the Hwang house. 

 

“I told Woojin you liked flowers,” Minho explains. “And he thought it’d be neat to decorate the sheath, you know? What do you think?”

 

Hyunjin smiles and runs his hand along the designs. “Love it.” 

 

He unsheathes the sword and runs his fingers along the fine blade, careful not to cut himself. The hilt is simple enough, crisscrossing lines with three large rubies embedded in between them. Overall, it’s a beautiful weapon, and excitement runs through Hyunjin now knowing he has his own sword.

 

“What are you going to name it?” Changbin asks.

 

Hyunjin frowns. He hadn’t really  thought about it before. Every warrior names their weapon, even Changbin’s simple sword has a name, Moon Strike. it’s only fitting a fine blade like this deserves a name. He thinks for a long minute, his eyes falling to the bright orange flowers flowers off to the side.

 

That’s it.

 

“Maikoa,” he says finally.

 

“Mai-whatta?” Minho stares at him.

 

Felix on the other hand, grins widely. “Your favorite flower, right?”

 

Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat. Felix remembers him mentioning the angel’s trumpet being his favorite flower. It’s such a minor thing, but something about the fact that Felix remembers something so small makes Hyunjin feel special.

 

“Yeah,” he responds evenly. “My favorite flower.”

 

Changbin nods slowly. “I think it’s fitting.”

 

“Oh, and one more thing-” Minho holds up a finger and reaches behind him. He holds up two gloves, with thick steel cylinders attached to them. He hands them to Hyunjin, who takes them with a quizzing look. “Katana’s aren’t meant for parrying,” he explains. “The steel is too thin, and it’ll crack if you use it too much for that purpose. These can be your sort of shield so you don’t break your weapon. Put them on your wrists and hold them up to block a sword.”

 

Hyunjin slips his hands through the gauntlets, and Minho tightens and buckles them stiffly to his wrists. Hyunjin flexes his forearm, trying to get used to the feeling of the tight metal binding his wrists. It’s a little strange, but if it can save him from taking a sword to the face he’ll gladly wear them.

 

“Does this mean I can go out to Colsum and help out now?” Hyunjin asks, voice filled with hope.

 

“What?” Felix frowns. “No. We still have work to do.”

 

“Please,” Hyunjin begs. “I have my own weapon now. I’ve been training for weeks-”

 

“And your enemies have been training for  _ years,”  _ Changbin cuts him off. “I hate to say it but I agree with Felix on this one. You need to get used to fighting with a katana first, and now blocking with your wrists. You’re not anywhere near ready.”

 

Hyunjin deflates, knowing they’re both right. He just wants to help though, and he feels like he’s just wasting time on training. 

 

“Eh, I think he should go.” Minho shrugs.

 

All eyes turn to the Lord, who meets their gazes boldly.

 

Changbin laughs, “Are you crazy? Do you  _ want _ him to get killed?”

 

“Of course not. But sending him out on a relatively easy mission or two can help with his training. It’s not like he’ll be alone, you both can go with him since you like treating him like he can’t do shit on his own.” Hyunjin can’t help but agree with that last bit. “He’ll learn more about what to do in real situations, and we can keep training him in our off times.”

 

“You’re throwing him into the crossfire,” Felix argues.

 

“For good reason. If we keep sheltering him like this, he’ll never learn anything,” Minho counters. “I’m not saying throw the kid into war, but something he can obviously handle. Train him a little more then give him a taste of real danger, a little more freedom in what he can do instead of keeping him cooped up in this garden all the time.”

 

Changbin looks ready to argue further, but Felix seems a little more into the idea now, frowning as he thinks. 

 

Felix sighs, “I guess he can come.”

 

Changbin bristles.  _ “What?  _ I don’t think-”

 

Minho raises a hand, silencing him. “I don’t remember asking for either of your opinions. Hyunjin,” Minho turns to him. “What do  _ you  _ think?”

 

Hyunjin blinks. He’s never really been asked that before. 

 

“I think…” he begins slowly. “I think I should be given a chance. I don’t want to do anything insane, I just want to see if I can really do this.”

 

He waits patiently for the other’s reactions. Changbin and Felix reluctantly share a look. 

 

“I just don’t want anything to happen to you,” Changbin says quietly. “Missing a step here, it’s like oh no a simple mistake we can correct it we can learn from it. When you’re out in real fights though...you make a mistake and that could be the difference between life and death, Hyunjin.”

 

“I’m willing to take that risk. For my people. I’ve stood by doing nothing for too long,” Hyunjin replies firmly, sheathing his sword. 

 

The corners of Changbin’s lips twitch upward. He nods, almost looking proud, and turns to Minho. “So, when’s the next mission?”

 

Minho runs his fingers delicately along a flower on the bush beside him thoughtfully. “Depends. We need to find something worth stealing, that shouldn’t be too heavily guarded.”

 

_ “And,”  _ Felix adds quickly. “Make sure it’s not stolen from someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“I’m thinking the Park House. They have a lot of nice jewelry, and I have eyes on Lord Yeun that say he abuses his power a lot. Constantly mistreating the poor, paying his workers little to none...If anyone deserves to get their ass handed to them, it’s him,” Minho says with a grin. “He’s got his head so far up his ass, he flaunts his jewelry all the time. I’m shocked nobody’s robbed him yet.” 

 

“I’m sure someone’s pickpocketed him and his dumbass never noticed.” Felix rolls his eyes. “But yeah, his jewels aren’t very heavily guarded. He likes to keep them on display for people to see. I think it’s a good first mission for Hyunjin to go with us.”

 

Hyunjin perks up. “I can go? Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, but don’t fuck it up,” Minho points at him. “Keep your identity hidden at all times. We don’t need someone recognizing you and realizing the Crown Prince is working with thieves. Got it?” Hyunjin nods erratically and Minho lowers his finger, satisfied. “Alright great. Glad we could settle that. I’ll start getting a layout of the place and rotations of Yeun’s guards. Give me a few days, but until then, just keep doing what you’re doing, your Highness.” 

 

Minho sends him a nod before turning on his heels and leaving as silently as he came. Hyunjin’s grown quite fond of the thoughtful Lord. He definitely had an entirely wrong first impression of him. 

 

He’s glad his allies so far have all been helpful, but things are going to get harder, and he will have to begin facing his enemies instead. Which begs the question that he’s been trying so desperately to think about: What will happen when he has to face his greatest enemy, his Uncle?

 

His Uncle is the one behind his people’s suffering. He’s pulling all the strings and abusing his power as King, and as long as he stays King, none of this will ever really change. Hyunjin can steal all the gold he wants, but if he wants lasting effects, something needs to be done about his Uncle.

 

_ One thing at a time,  _ he tells himself gently.  _ You still have to figure out how to fight and steal first. _

 

With that reminder, he goes right back into his training. As for his Uncle, he’ll cross that bridge when he gets there.

 

-

 

Hyunjin runs through the plan in his mind, fixing up his steed’s reigns before swinging himself on. Changbin mounts Kareena beside them, motioning quietly for Hyunjin to follow. Kareena takes off at Changbin’s signal, Hyunjin following close in suit. 

 

The first part of the plan is simple. Sneak out of the castle and meet up at the edge of Colsum, Felix and Minho will be there waiting. The next part is a bit harder, sneaking into the Park Manor, getting past all the guards, and then of course, breaking into the vault itself. 

 

Jisung, who somehow managed to find himself a map, went over the layout of Park Manor and the passage to the vault with everyone in delicate detail. Then he explained the shifts of each guard and where they’ll be stationed. He explained vantage points, tactics on keeping everything on the low, dangerous areas, escapes, loads of things that made Hyunjin’s head spin with the new information. 

 

Hyunjin had a lot of questions, to which Jisung answered with a surprising amount of patience. Felix noticed his stressed behavior to being overwhelmed with information, and reassured him afterward that he can do this.

 

Hyunjin isn’t entirely sure he believes him. He can’t have second thoughts now though, not with everything already set in motion and him and Changbin nearly at their meet up spot.

 

When they arrive, Minho is tying his horse to a tree, cooing gently and feeding it an apple. Felix is standing in ominous silence, hood shadowing over his features and arms crossed. A bow is strapped over his chest, a quiver full of arrows sticking out from behind him. Although Hyunjin can’t see them, he also knows Felix keeps two daggers handy at all times for melee combat.

 

“Brooding isn’t a good look on you,” Changbin says as a way of greeting.

 

Felix looks up at him, and Hyunjin can’t even make out his face in the darkness. “I’m not brooding. Just thinking of exactly what we’re going to do.”

 

He sounds a lot scarier when it’s just his voice behind the cover of darkness. Without his soft face and bright eyes and heart shaped lips to balance out his deep voice, it looks more like a demon is speaking under that hood, rather than human. 

 

“You know the plan right?” Minho turns to Hyunjin, who is tying up his horse to another tree. Hyunjin hesitantly nods in response. “Good. We’re gonna get in, not make a ripple, and get the hell out. Got it?”

 

“You never explained how we get into the vault,” Changbin points out.

 

“Jisung will take care of that,” Minho says smoothly. “Don’t you worry your pretty little mind, Binnie. Everything has been carefully planned out.”

 

“Don’t call me pretty, little, or Binnie, ever again,” Changbin deadpans. 

 

Minho snickers and feeds Kareena an apple, the mare staring at him a bit cautiously before taking it. 

 

“Traitor,” Changbin mutters to his horse.

 

Even in the dim light, Hyunjin sees Minho’s teeth flash as he grins. “We’re all traitors here.”

 

“Come on,” Felix interrupts impatiently. “We need to do this quickly.”

 

All business again, Minho motions for Changbin and Hyunjin to follow, pulling his own hood over his head. The Lord leads them to the edge of town, out of the forest and into the streets of Colsum. They’re eerily empty at this hour, everything dark and silent save for the dull buzz of crickets and skittering of rodents. Minho moves surprisingly quickly, easily finding his way around the dark pathways of Colsum, where to Hyunjin everything looks the same.

 

Eventually, streets begin to become lit up by lamps, fires casting dancing shadows on the buildings. The group sticks the shadows, turning into alleyways and avoiding the main streets where every so often people pass by. Hyunjin realizes with the street lamps that they’ve entered a much more pristine side of Coulsum compared to the side they came from. 

 

Northern Colsum is where the nobles live, much closer to the front of Colsum Castle. The buildings look much more intricate, the structures more stable and the streets aren’t filled with homeless commoners. The occasional carriage passes them with drunken nobles laughing inside them. Parties and taverns light up with music and laughter around them. 

 

Hyunjin feels a pang of anger as they slip past the partying aristocrats. Why are these aristocrats over here, having the times of their lives, while just on the other side of town, people are fighting for their lives? The people nobles are sworn to protect? Are they even aware of the suffering happening? 

 

He shoves his anger down, reminding himself that he’s going to help the people right now. It sucks that it had to come to the point of breaking the law, but the people deserve justice. It’s a necessary evil, and there are many more moral laws being broken around here.

 

Finally, they arrive at the Park Manor, Minho stopping nearby a large building encased in a long wall and gate. Hyunjin eyes the gate warily, anxiety curling in his gut and his katana feeling awfully heavy on his back. He’s really about to do this.

 

_ No turning back now,  _ he thinks to himself while pulling the hood over his head and mask over his face. 

 

Changbin glances back at him like he’s going to say something, maybe reassure him, but stays quiet. Minho silently motions for them to  _ follow  _ and they round the Park Manor, avoiding the front gate. The wall around the Manor isn’t too high, and most of them get across rather easily, pulling themselves up. Except for Hyunjin, who has a severe lack of upper body strength. Changbin has to cross back over and boost him up just to get him across. Hyunjin lands not so gracefully on the other side of the wall, his ankles singing in pain.

 

“We’ll work on that,” Minho murmurs, patting his shoulder lightly.

 

Changbin hops down beside him with a huff and Minho moves forward again, steps silent as ever on the grass. The Park Manor looms threateningly over them, and Hyunjin has never felt more intimidated by a building in his life. They move in the shadows of the Manor around the back where Minho suddenly stops at a corner, raising a hand and signaling for them to stop and press against the wall. 

 

He points to Felix, who peeks around the corner and then disappears. There’s a light scuffling and soft  _ thud  _ before Felix reappears, signaling that its all clear to move forward. Hyunjin follows, pausing when he eyes the body on the ground. He panics for a moment before noticing the slight rise and fall of the guard’s chest. He’s just unconscious. Still, Hyunjin feels a bit sick knowing he’s going to have to hurt people in order to do this.

 

Maybe he wasn’t totally ready for this.

 

Everyone else moves forward easily, and Hyunjin shudders at how nonchalantly they move past the unconscious guard, walking through the shadowy archway into the Manor. The walls are solid black and dark red marble pattern, the ceiling doming high over their heads. It’s somehow even darker than Colsum castle. It almost feels like Hyunjin is walking into the gates of hell. Shadows seems to dance and follow them, and Hyunjin jumps at any sign of movement out of the corner of his eye as they make their way down the empty halls. Hyunjin can’t help but feel like the walls have eyes, watching their each and every movement.

 

Minho must’ve memorized the map well, because he moves with stark confidence as he slips down the halls, the trio trailing closely behind. They reach their first set of guards not too far into the Manor, all of them ducking behind pillars upon hearing heavy footsteps approaching. 

 

Hyunjin jumps behind the same pillar as Felix, almost falling back into the open until Felix’s hand clutches Hyunjin’s shirt and pulls him forward. Hyunjin starts, coming mere centimeters away from Felix’s face as the younger holds him in place. It’s a very bad position to be in, especially given that the guards are passing  _ right beside them.  _ Still, that doesn’t stop Hyunjin’s heart from pounding furiously at the closeness between them. 

 

“You okay?” Felix asks, his voice little more than a breath. 

 

Hyunjin nods dumbly, trying to calm his excited heart. The footsteps near them eventually fade, and Felix lets go, stepping back and away from their hiding spot back into the light. 

 

Hyunjin curses himself repeatedly for getting distracted by his stupid crush. This is important. Someone could die if he fucks this up. 

 

He clears his head and continues on, getting used to hiding from the guards behind the large black pillars the Park Manor seems to favor. It’s a simple wave of Minho’s hand as soon as the Lord hears any signs of footsteps that has them all slip into the shadows, unseen and unheard by the passing guards. They fall into a strange rhythm, communicating easily with no words at all. 

 

Minho signals for them to stop again in a large hallway, crouching lowly. He turns back to the rest of them, eyes narrowed.

 

“Four guards by the door,” he says lowly. “Evenly matched, but let’s try to avoid any killing. If you have to, do it by all means. But try not to. I’ll take the one on the far right. Felix you take the one next to them, Changbin the next, and Hyunjin the one furthest to the right.” His eyes slide over to Hyunjin, who hovers in the back quietly. “Are you ready, your Highness?”

 

Hyunjin swallows the lump of fear burning in his throat, pushing away his worries as much as he can. He can’t be afraid, it’ll only distract him. This is for his kingdom. Determinedly, he gives the Lord a firm nod.

 

Minho’s eyes crinkle, like he’s smiling behind his mask. “Then let’s get to it.”

 

It all happens too fast for Hyunjin’s brain to keep up, his body running on pure adrenaline. It’s almost like he’s out of his body, floating somewhere above his physical being as he sprints forward after Minho, Felix, and Changbin around the corner. They split up as according to plan, Hyunjin making the sharpest turn and going for the shocked looking guard furthest to the right. 

 

He lashes out with his foot, knocking the wind out of the guard with a swift kick to the gut. The guard recovers surprisingly quickly, but not quick enough. Before he can fully stand, Hyunjin knees the guard between his legs. The guard groans in pain and bends over instinctively, giving Hyunjin the opportunity to grab his head with his hands and slam it into his knee. 

 

The guard grunts and shoves Hyunjin back, pulling out his sword from his sheath. Hyunjin ducks as the guard swings it toward him, dropping on one knee and kicking the guard in the shin. The guard lets out a sharp noise that alerts Hyunjin that if they’re overheard, more guards would be on the way soon. Driven by this thought, he stands, holding up his gauntlet just as the guard brings down his sword toward Hyunjin’s head. Hyunjin’s heart drops at how close the blade is to his face, and he pants heavily, gathering his strength and pushing the sword away from him. The guard teeters back on his feet, and before Hyunjin can give a second though, he reaches behind his back and pulls Maikoa from its sheath. 

 

He didn’t want to pull his weapon out, but he might have to kill the guard before others start coming. He dodges another swing of the guard’s sword and slices his own weapon forward, cutting into the guard’s upper arm. Blood spurts through the leather of the guard’s clothing and the guard moves to cover his wound. As soon as given the opportunity, Hyunjin twists his katana in his hand and slams the hilt into the guard’s head. The guard loses his footing, stepping back. Hyunjin swings again with his fist, throwing blow after blow to the guard’s head.

 

Blood collects at the guard’s nose and mouth, bruises and cuts forming on his face with each hit that Hyunjin lands. Hyunjin bites back the urge to stop and apologize, pushing his building guilt down as he reminds himself why he’s doing this. His guilt pushes itself down further when the guard connects his fist to Hyunjin’s cheek, the air completely knocking itself out of the prince’s mouth. 

 

His cheeks stings painfully and his body reacts on instinct to the blow, adrenaline pumping through him. He punches the guard square in the face with the hardest punch he’s thrown yet, which seems to be the final straw. The guard’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls back, slumping on the floor limply. 

 

Hyunjin pants heavily, staring at the guard’s unconscious form and bloodied face with wide eyes. He just did that. He just beat the absolute shit out of the poor guy. 

 

His brain is a muddled mess, his thoughts running at the speed of an arrow. Everything hits him at once, but at the same time he just feels numb, and his mind almost feels empty. He just  _ hurt  _ someone. Someone who probably didn’t deserve it either. His knuckles ring with pain, and one look at them reveals them to be a bloody and broken mess. 

 

“Hyunjin?” a voice breaks through his thoughts.

 

Hyunjin looks up and blinks, he’d completely forgotten the others were here. Changbin was the one who’d spoken, and the elder is watching him with worried eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly.

 

Hyunjin glances down at the fallen guard, then back up at him. “I think so…”

 

Felix and Minho exchange a look, and Hyunjin realizes the other guards have already been reprimanded. Had they already defeated the guards before he did?

 

“Do you think anyone heard the fighting?” Felix murmurs quietly to Minho.

 

“I don’t know, but let’s not stick around to find out.” Minho beckons Hyunjin over and steps up to the vault. Hyunjin slips his katana back into its sheath and follows.

 

The door is large, made of dark gray steel with a handle in the middle. Minho raps his knuckles lightly on the door, and Hyunjin jumps when a loud clicking sound answers. The door moans and slowly begins swinging open, the trio stepping out of its way. Hyunjin’s jaw drops, his confusion only growing when Jisung appears on the other side of the vault.

 

Jisung leans casually against the wall, sighing when he lays eyes on the trio. “Took you guys long enough.”

 

He turns to the vault, and Hyunjin stares at the inside with wide eyes, stepping in hesitantly. He stops at a pedestal displaying a long, pure golden necklace, a pair of golden hoops, and a ring with a sapphire the size of Hyunjin’s thumb. He blinks rapidly at it before turning back to Jisung, the question dying to fall from his lips.

 

“How did you get here?” 

 

Jisung shrugs, eyeing another piece of glittering jewelry before picking it up and inspecting it closely. “I have my ways.”

 

Changbin interrupts from across the room, “That’s not an answer.”

 

Jisung puts the jewels and other priceless pieces in his pocket before responding calmly with, “I am not obligated to share my secrets with you.”

 

“If you could just get in here without our help, what was the point of going through all of that?” Hyunjin waves his hand toward the open door and the still unconscious guards.

 

“I can’t walk out of the vault carrying this stuff with the guards in the way, can I?” Jisung flashes him a smile. “Besides, this whole charade was to train  _ you,  _ your Highness.”

 

_ That’s a fair point, _ Hyunjin thinks to himself, turning his attention back to the countless jewels and priceless family heirlooms on display. Minho orders them to hurry up and grab everything they can before someone else comes to replace these guards. Hyunjin takes a few more rings and bejeweled bracelets, shoving them all into his pockets as they promptly exit the vault.

 

Jisung falls in line behind them, smoothly blending in with the dark walls. He catches Hyunjin’s eye and smiles mischievously before pulling his mask up his face and a hood over his head, concealing all his features. He turns away and Hyunjin jumps when he hears a breathy whisper in his ear.

 

“He’s hiding something,” Changbin murmurs ever so quietly.

 

Hyunjin nods wordlessly, for once agreeing with Changbin’s paranoid attitude. Jisung is strangely secretive, and Hyunjin honestly can’t tell if Jisung likes him or not. Minho and Felix seem to trust him, but Hyunjin still can’t look over the fact that Jisung rubs him entirely the wrong way. He always seems to be missing, getting his hands on information he shouldn’t have, and getting into places he shouldn’t be. Like the vault. 

 

Hyunjin pushes his thoughts aside, focusing back to slipping through the near-silent halls of Park Manor. He absentmindedly rubs his cheek, which is still throbbing with pain from the blow he endured. He already feels a bruise forming, and wonders how he’s going to cover that up to his uncle.

 

Eventually, they make it safely out of the Park house. They jump the wall back out into the alleyway and hurry along the busy streets of Colsum again. They slip unnoticed by the aristocrats, still out partying and drinking and completely unaware of the thieves passing in their midst. The jewelry is heavy in Hyunjin’s pockets, and he instinctively curls his fingers around one of the necklaces he grabbed. As if to keep it safe.

 

They pass through northern Colsum safely, making it through the richer side unnoticed. Passing the south side is much easier. The streets are not filled with partying aristocrats, they’re darker than ever, and eerily quiet compared to northern Colsum. Hyunjin shivers when he notices a body curled up in the alleyway as they pass, praying that whoever it is, is only sleeping. 

 

Once they reach their meet-up point in the forest, they finally relax, throwing off their masks and hoods. They all gather up their items which Minho takes and puts into a satchel he hid near a tree, slinging said satchel around himself.

 

“Where’s it going to go?” Hyunjin asks hopefully.

 

“This one’s going to build a shelter up in Jaku. They’re in worse shape than Colsum at the moment...hopefully we’ll get some more money to help them out more…” Minho trails off, giving a defeated shrug. “...but this is the best we can do for now.”

 

Hyunjin opens his mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the thundering of hooves and rustling of undergrowth nearby. All of them jump, pulling out there weapons. Felix draws an arrow and points it in the direction the noise is coming from, jumping to Hyunjin’s side. 

 

The bushes rustle and the branches part to reveal a rider on horseback, a large brown cloak wrapped around their body. Still, even in the low silver moonlight, Hyunjin recognizes the face and pushes Felix’s bow down to stop him from shooting. 

 

He steps forward, eyes wide as he asks in disbelief, “Mirah?”

 

Mirah blinks at him, slowing her horse to a stop. “Y-You’re Highness…You’re out awfully late.”

 

“I could say the same for you,” Hyunjin responds cautiously, glancing at the others. They relax slightly, seeming to realize she’s not a threat. 

 

Mirah’s eyes fall to the rest of them. “...Have I interrupted something?”

 

“No. Is there a reason a Lady like you is out so late?” 

 

Mirah tips her head, dark eyes gleaming. “Tell you what, your Highness; you didn’t see me out here, and I didn’t see you.”

 

Hyunjin looks around. It’s so obvious they shouldn’t be here, any of them. The steel weapons strapped to their clothes and bow still hanging loosely in Felix’s hand, the fact that they’re all sneaking around at night...It’s entirely suspicious. But if Mirah sells them out, she would have to explain what she was doing out so late. And it seems by the way she dodged Hyunjin’s question, she’s doing something she isn’t supposed to be doing either.

 

They stare at each other for a long moment, the air tense. Hyunjin nods sharply and jerks his head to the side, indicating for the others to follow him and go about their way. He can’t help but glance back as they walk back to the castle, catching the Lady’s eye. Mirah nods slowly at him, a silent promise to stay quiet about their meeting tonight. 

 

A promise that Hyunjin really hopes she’ll keep.

 

-

 

Hyunjin runs his fingers along the yellowed pages of his book, nibbling quietly on his lower lip. The library is vacant as usual. The ones in the castle who can’t read not having a use for this room, and the ones who can read choosing not to use their privilege. 

 

No matter. It gives more alone time for Hyunjin. It gives him a quiet place to think and connect with his inner self. He finds himself in the words on these dusted pages, learns lessons he never would’ve, learns certain morals he might not have had he not chosen to indulge himself in the art of literature. He’d always loved to read, especially after his mother died. He used these hidden worlds in the texts to escape. They’ve always been his safe space, even now. 

 

He hardly has time to read anymore. Not with the daily training and nightly thieving. Not to mention still being forced to kiss up to the Syball House. 

 

Mirah hasn’t asked about that night in the woods all those weeks ago, and neither has Hyunjin. If Mirah is suspicious of Hyunjin, she doesn’t show it. As curious as Hyunjin is as to what Mirah was doing sneaking out in the woods that night, he knows asking her questions will only make her ask him. So he doesn’t ask. A silent agreement kept between them. Neither of them saw each other that night.

 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the empty library is suddenly filled with the sound of shuffling footsteps. Hyunjin brightens for a moment, hoping that maybe Felix came to keep him company. His small flame hope winks out when he realizes these footsteps are heavier, burdened. Felix’s are much lighter, near silent. Almost like a cat’s.

 

He raises and turns his head just as Maester Woosung shuffles around the corner of a shelf, a stack of books in his frail arms. Hyunjin stands, holding out his own arms.

 

“Let me help you with that,” he insists.

Maester Woosung grunts in protest but doesn’t try to fight Hyunjin, letting the prince take the heavy load off his hands. Hyunjin nods his head toward his empty seat. “Why don’t you sit while I put these away?”

 

The Grand Maester snorts. “Way to make me feel old, your Highness.” Hyunjin smiles. “Don’t put them up just yet, I need to talk to you for a moment.”

 

Hyunjin blinks and sets the books down on the table, leaning onto the polished wood. “What is it?”

 

“His Majesty the King has decided it’s about time you propose to Lady Mirah.”

 

Hyunjin freezes, his stomach dropping to his feet. He suddenly wishes he hadn’t offered the Grand Maester his seat. He had to propose to her already? He thought he would have more time…

 

“...When?” he asks weakly.

 

Maester Woosung looks apologetic as he reaches slowly into his skirts, chains clacking with each movement. He pulls a ring out of his pocket, placing it gently on the table. Hyunjin stares at the glittering diamond the size of a grape blankly.

 

“Tomorrow,” Woosung murmurs. Hyunjin looks away. “You don’t look happy. Are you not happy, your Highness?”

 

No. He’s not. He doesn’t want to marry Mirah. He doesn’t like her like that. Why doesn’t he have a choice? Why does he  _ never  _ have a choice?

 

He doesn’t voice these thoughts. Instead he asks, “When’s the wedding?”

 

Maester Woosung is silent for a moment before he sighs. “Well there’s a lot to plan so it won’t be for months from now but…Are you okay, my prince?”

 

 “I’m fine,” Hyunjin mutters.

 

“Are you sure? I can talk to his Majesty about postponing-”

 

Hyunjin suddenly snaps. “Do you really think he’ll fucking care what I want?”

 

Maester Woosung jolts at his outburst. “Language, your Highness,” he scolds gently. “Don’t think so lowly of your uncle. I know he seems tough but he does care about your wellbeing-”

 

“Does he? When had he  _ ever?  _ When was the last time he even talked to me when it wasn’t about politics?” Hyunjin narrows his eyes. “Maester, do you consider my uncle a  _ kind _ and  _ compassionate _ king?”

 

Maester Woosung opens and closes his mouth a few times, thinking carefully. “...His Majesty is a gracious King and we should all be proud of what he’s done for our country.”

 

Hyunjin scoffs and picks up the books. “I’ll be putting these away now.”

 

Just as he turns away, he hears the Maester sigh, “Wait, your Highness.”

Hyunjin turns back and Maester Woosung stands somewhat shakily. “I know that the King isn’t perfect. I wish I could’ve spoken more freely upon that with you in the past, but I am bound to serve him. That is what my chains represent. You’ve been kept in the dark for so long because of me…and I’m sorry for that.” 

 

Maester Woosung’s eyes lower shamefully.

 

“I’ve tried to teach you as much as I could, so I wouldn’t see you grow up to be like him. I wished to see you become...your Mother.” Hyunjin’s breath catches. “And I still see so much of her in you. You’re just as wise and compassionate as she was. And I can’t…I can’t keep watching your uncle’s empire grow when I know you’d be as good a King as she was.”

 

The Grand Maester’s eyes scale upward to meet Hyunjin’s with so much grief and guilt, burdens that have held him down long before Hyunjin was born. He’s old, it’s no secret, but by the gaunting look he gives Hyunjin, the prince would think he’s a thousand years if not more.

 

“Maester…I can’t,” Hyunjin whispers. “I can’t compete with my uncle. He’s too powerful. I couldn’t take the throne from him even if I wanted to.”

 

“You  _ have to,”  _ Maester Woosung pleads. “I don’t know how much you know, but you have no idea the things the King has done. Things that I can’t even begin to describe…Horrors someone as young as you shouldn’t have to face upon. I don’t want you to have such a responsibility on your shoulders, but you’re the only hope for the kingdom. Your uncle…his plans…You have to  _ leave,  _ Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin starts at that. The informality of being called by his name, and the spine chilling desperation set in the Maester’s words.

 

“...Leave? Why? I can’t just  _ leave-” _

 

“You have to stop him. You have to gather an army of your own and  _ stop him  _ before he conquers more lands, more kingdoms. Kills more people…This is only the beginning, my prince. You’re the only heir to the throne, only  _ you  _ can take him off the throne.”

 

Hyunjin’s throat bobs as he swallows the thick lump forming in it. He shakes his head wildly.

 

“I’m not ready. I can’t stand up to him. I-”

 

“That Felix boy…You’re close to him, are you not?” 

 

Hyunjin blinks at the sudden change in subject. “...Yes?”

 

“He’s hiding more than you think,” Maester Woosung says ominously. “If you truly care about him, you’ll help him take your uncle off the throne once and for all.”

 

“W-Why would he want that? What is he hiding? Maester-” Hyunjin’s head spins. “You can’t just throw this all onto me without  _ explaining-” _

 

“The books,” Grand Maester Woosung gestures quietly. “I believe the purple one, page 75, will explain it better than I can.”

 

Hyunjin blinks, frozen in his spot before scrambling to grab the book Maester Woosung was talking about. He glances at the cover briefly,  _ The Kingdom of Hylum.  _ The table of contents,  _ Family and heritage...pages 50-84. _

 

Upon opening to page 75, he begins to read, eyes scouring the page and inhaling the words as quickly as he can.

 

_ King Lee Junhyuk and Queen Lee Yujin _

 

Below it, two lines connecting to one person.

 

No.

 

It can’t possibly be.

 

_ Lee Yongbok, Crown Prince of Hylum. Only son to Queen Yujin and King Junhyuk. _

 

_ Believed to have perished in fire at age 2, along with his mother, Queen Yujin. Bodies never discovered. King Junhyuk beheaded by King of Relienta, Hwang Hyunsuk, after refusing to surrender to his forces during an invasion. _

 

By the gods. The King...Hyunjin’s uncle... _ murdered  _ Felix’s parents. 

 

The dates add up perfectly, for Felix to be 19 and this having had happened 17 years ago…He was only two. Hardly a toddler…

 

Felix is…a  _ prince? _

 

He must've said it outloud because Maester Woosung interrupts with, “Well technically no, he isn’t any longer now that Hylum is under the control of the Relientan Empire so he has no official royal status but-” 

 

Hyunjin looks up and glares at Maester Woosung with such intensity the Maester immediately shuts up.

 

“How long have you known?” Hyunjin demands. 

 

“...Not long.”

 

Hyunjin’s heartbeat quickens.

 

“Does the King know?” 

 

“No. I haven’t said a word to him. The King doesn’t know that Felix and Yongbok are the same person. It’s why Yongbok’s always been such a thorn in the King’s side. The lost prince he can never manage to kill. Always slipping through his fingers, even with some of the King’s crown jewels.”

 

Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath of relief. The King would kill Felix if he knew. At least Felix is safe...for now.

 

“Look, don’t do anything rash because of this. I know you and Felix are close friends-” Hyunjin cringes at that. “-but just think. All of these fallen kingdoms, reduced to rubble because of your Uncle…You have  _ allies  _ Hyunjin. They will help you fight. Your Uncle has spilled too much blood with too many people. He has enemies much closer than he believes. Even a niece, who thinks he’s incredibly slick sneaking out at night and ransacking noblemen’s houses at night.”

 

Hyunjin stiffens, breathing out, “How did you know? How did you find out  _ any of this?” _

 

“I’m much more observant than you think, your Highness. I’m not as old and frail as you and the King choose to believe. I noticed Felix always sneaking out, then put the pieces together when multiple places were robbed every time he disappeared. He’s good I’ll admit, but I keep an eye on everything in this castle. Minho’s backstory about him never quite added up, always changing. It’s incredibly hard for a peasant to find a place beside a Lord as an advisor, anyway. I got suspicious, and with some snooping around-which you’ll find is quite easy when everyone thinks you’re just a crazy old man-soon discovered it’s because they’re related. Since everyone believes Felix died in that fire all those years ago, Felix cannot claim the title of Lord of Hylum for himself. Or the King, for that matter-”

 

“So he’s been ruling it from the side,” Hyunjin murmurs, more to himself than anything.

 

Maester Woosung nod. “Correct.”

 

“And how did you find out I was sneaking out at night?”

 

“Oh, I saw you all while I was feeding the horses late one night. The next day the news came to us that Lady Park’s most precious jewels had been stolen. A few time of that happening and well, I just put the pieces together.” Maester Woosung shrugs.

 

Hyunjin frowns deeply. “And you didn’t turn me into my Uncle?”

 

“No. I did not. Hyunjin, I understand you feel powerless in this situation, but stealing from a couple of aristocrats isn’t the solution to every problem the kingdom has. There’s so many more issues that can’t be fixed with a couple gold coins...the kingdom is deteriorating. The people don’t need a thief-” with this, he Maester’s calloused hands take ahold of Hyunjin’s. “-they need a King.”

 

Hyunjin stares down at his own young, soft hands in the elder’s hardened, wrinkled ones. Ones that hold years upon years of hard work, and ones that remain soft as a newborn’s having done so little, despite having so much responsibility. 

 

“You’re right,” Hyunjin whispers after a long pause. He squeezes the Maester’s hands gently. “I can’t keep standing by anymore. Stealing isn’t enough. I have to do more.”

 

“What will you do?” Maester Woosung asks, so much hope filled in his sagging eyes.

 

“I don’t know yet. I’ll need time. Allies…”

 

“The books, your Highness. You’ll find that many kingdoms, both conquered and unconquered, have a bone to pick with the King. They know he’s building an empire, he’s just beginning. Their kingdoms are next if they don’t act soon. Come to them as a friend, and they will help you take down your uncle, once and for all.”

 

“What about the wedding?” Hyunjin can’t help but ask. “It can’t happen. He just wants the Syball family’s money to fund his war.”

 

“It won’t be for months. Just propose to her now, let your uncle think he’s won. Then, you’ll vanish. You’ll disappear and collect all your allies and come home with an army at your uncle’s doorstep. He’ll have to surrender the throne.”

 

At the thought of commanding an army...killing people, including his uncle...Hyunjin’s stomach unwillingly swoops in fear.

 

“I…I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet, Maester.”

 

“You will be,” Woosung gives him a reassuring smile, eyes warm. “I know you will. You have to do what’s right, or millions more innocent people will die. Your uncle is a monster, one that must be stopped by any means.”

 

Hyunjin nods, albeit sadly. It’s what has to be done, isn’t it? There’s no other way...than to kill the King. His uncle. The only family Hyunjin has left.

 

“You have it in you, your Highness,” Maester Woosung continues. “I know you will be the one to save this kingdom, and perhaps the lives of millions more.”

 

-

 

Hyunjin’s heeled boots clack obnoxiously against the tile as he flourishes down the empty halls of the castle, heart beating faster than an arrow. He has to find Felix. Has to ask him if it’s true, if he’s really…

 

Gods, he can’t even think of it. Can’t even fathom the thought of Felix being the lost prince of a fallen kingdom, parents murdered by Hyunjin’s own  _ Uncle. _

 

He’s never felt such disgust in his life, such pure loathing for someone as he does for his Uncle. He thought he hated the King before, but now it’s like a song that rings through his blood, a flame spurring inside him that refuses to be vanquished. He  _ hates  _ him. 

 

How could someone kill so many people, burn a  _ child  _ alive with his mother? Behead a King who was just trying to protect his people, his family. Only a heartless demon would kill innocent children and their mothers. 

 

An innocent person like Felix. Or Prince Yongbok or  _ whatever.  _ Honestly, Hyunjin doesn’t even know who he is anymore. What else could he be hiding besides being a master thief and a prince who’s supposed to be  _ dead? _

 

He’s out of breath by the time he reaches Felix’s chambers, ready to throw out his boots which are clearly more for show than for running. He doesn’t bother knocking, instead busting open the door, causing an unsuspecting Felix to jump from his bed to the ceiling in surprise.

 

“Hyunjin?” Felix quickly tries to compose himself from his initial shock as Hyunjin shuts the door. “We don’t have training today, remember?” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hyunjin finds himself blurting out instead.

 

Felix pauses, eyeing Hyunjin with a sudden wariness. “...Tell you what?”

 

Hyunjin steps closer. “That you’re the lost Prince of Hylum.”

 

Felix stiffens, mouth opening and closing a dozen times. He doesn’t respond, instead running a hand through his hair and eyeing the balcony with a strange longing.

 

“Felix,” Hyunjin says curtly.

 

Felix jumps again, shaking his head violently. “I’m not a prince.”

 

“I saw your family tree in a book on Hylum. Don’t lie to me.”

 

“Hylum isn’t a kingdom anymore. It hasn’t been for 17 years. At most I’m a Lord, but I’m not that either,” Felix’s eyes suddenly narrow. “And what the hell were you doing snooping around in my family records?”

 

“I didn’t find it, the Grand Maester showed it to me.”

 

A pause. _ “The Grand Maester knows?” _

 

“He didn’t tell anyone other than me. Don’t hurt him Felix, please. He just wants for me to help everyone...I just want to know why you didn’t tell me,” Hyunjin’s voice drops to a whisper.

 

“It’s not important, that’s why.”

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “Not important? You’re a  _ prince  _ Felix.”

 

“I don’t have to tell you everything. Besides, how could I? Just say, ‘oh, hey by the way your uncle murdered my parents and invaded my kingdom and now I’m waiting for the perfect opportunity to slit his throat in his sleep’?” 

 

Felix throws up his hands in exasperation. Then, he calms down, voice dropping back to a normal octave.

 

“Look, I wanted to tell you, I just genuinely didn’t know  _ how.  _ And besides, I’m not even a prince. Minho is. He deserves to rule Hylum. I grew up dirt poor, he has what it takes to rule a kingdom. I don’t.”

 

“That’s not true,” Hyunjin protests. “Being a king isn’t about being rich and fancy. Hell, it isn’t even about bloodlines. It’s about having what it takes to serve the people and help them. You’ve been doing that all along, even if your people believe you’re dead.”

 

Felix turns away from him. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not a prince or a king or whatever. Minho was doing fine before he found me. He’s been doing this his whole life, while I ran.”

 

“You ran because you would’ve been  _ killed  _ if you hadn’t.”

 

“No. I never wanted to be found, you know. I knew Minho was searching for me, he knew I was alive, but I kept running. I only stopped when my mother died. She was killed…by  _ him.” _

 

Hyunjin doesn’t have to ask who  _ he  _ is.

 

“Call me selfish, but everything I’ve done since then is for her. I want him dead. Yes, I want to get him off the throne so he’ll stop hurting other people, but more than anything, I want him to die for what he did to her. To both of them.”

 

Hyunjin can’t see Felix’s face, but he can hear the way his voice cracks. He hears a near silent shuddering inhale and takes a hesitant step forward.

 

“Felix?” he asks softly, placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

 

Felix only further turns his body away, but doesn’t shrug Hyunjin’s hand off him. “Look…I’m sorry for lying again. I promised I wouldn’t lie anymore but I just…I don’t like talking about it, okay? I just want the King  _ gone.  _ That’s all I want.”

 

“And I promise you,” Hyunjin maneuvers himself so he’s face to face with Felix, both hands on his shoulder. “We’ll defeat him. I’ll do anything, and I mean  _ anything  _ to give justice to everyone he’s hurt, including your parents. Including you.”

 

Felix’s eyes finally rise up to meet him, eyes shining with unshed tears. His shoulders are slightly caved in, making him look incredibly small at the moment. Hyunjin just wants to gather him up in his arms and comfort him. Keep him safe from all sadness and kiss the tear stains off his cheeks. He knows it isn’t his place though, and is deathly afraid of being pushed away again. Still, he wants Felix to feel better. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. It wasn’t my business.”

 

Felix shakes his head and wipes his eyes. “It’s fine. I get it…But how did the Grand Maester find out? And why didn’t he turn me into the King?”

 

“He said he’s been watching all of us. He caught us sneaking out and…honestly I don’t know why he didn’t turn us in. He told me...he wants me to be King. He told me the truth about you because he wants me to find allies, and Hylum would be a great asset if we want to overthrow the King.”

 

“...You’re going to start a revolution?” Felix asks, eyes widening.

 

“I have to. I can’t let my uncle keep sitting on that throne letting my people suffer. Stealing isn’t good enough anymore. My people need me.”

 

Felix tips his head to the side, eyes softening.

 

“You’re going to make a great King you know,” he murmurs quietly.

 

Hyunjin’s heart stutters at the fond undertone of his voice. “I…I hope so.”

 

“You will,” Felix reassures him with a smile. “I believe in you.”

 

Hyunjin swallows, turning away from Felix’s blindingly beautiful smile. Gods, why can’t his feelings just go away?

 

Oblivious to Hyunjin’s inner turmoil, Felix continues, “You’ll need allies of course. It shouldn’t be too hard to turn people against the King. He’s fucked over just about everyone in the kingdom save for the nobles he’s made rich. Once the nobles realize they’re outnumbered by the commoners, they’ll turn their back to the King. The nobles will always choose the winning side if it means saving their own skin.”

 

Felix has a point there. Nobles will always be loyal to anyone who sits on the throne if it means saving themselves and their riches. 

 

Hyunjin stares at Felix for a long moment, thinking quietly to himself. He never would’ve gotten this far if it hadn’t been for Felix. Felix opened his eyes to the struggles going on outside the castle. Even if he’d figured it out himself, he would’ve never known what to do without Felix. 

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he murmurs quietly. 

 

Felix does a double take, blinking up at Hyunjin in confusion. 

 

“I think you’d do just fine, Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “No. I wouldn’t. You’ve taught me everything I know.”

 

Hyunjin feels the change in atmosphere almost instantly, the air thick enough to be cut by a sword. 

 

“What’s bringing this on, Hyunjin?” Felix asks, voice quiet as a mouse.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s bringing this on. He doesn’t know why his heart is racing when Felix is only  _ looking  _ at him. All he knows is that he feels like his chest is going to burst.

 

“I’m just...really grateful for you.”

 

Felix visibly swallows, “I…”

 

They stare at each other for a long moment, the silence louder than any words either of them could possibly share. The weight of unspoken words lies between them, and Hyunjin wants to say so many things, but the look Felix gives him says enough.

 

_ Don’t. _

 

Before anything else can be said, there’s a loud knock on the door. They both turn in time to see Changbin enter the room, face unreadable.

 

“I thought I’d find you both here. The King wants to see you,” he announces.

 

Changbin’s voice is monotone, his lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes are dark, boring into Felix. 

 

Felix stares right back. “Both of us?”

 

Changbin merely nods and jerks his head, signalling them to follow. He turns on his heels and walks back out into the castle halls. 

 

Hyunjin questionably glances over at Felix, but the latter doesn’t return the look. Instead, Felix follows Changbin without a second thought.

 

_ Something is wrong,  _ Hyunjin thinks as he follows the two to the throne room. Changbin is uncharacteristically quiet, and his lips are drawn into a thin, grim line. Hyunjin has known Changbin long enough to understand his behavior immediately. There’s something going on that the elder isn’t sharing.

 

They reach the throne room, Hyunjin’s uncle sitting patiently on the golden seat. Large antlers branch from the chair over his head, the royal sigil, the deer. The King’s bodyguard stands behind him, hand at his belt.

 

Hyunjin fights the urge to swallow nervously as he meets the cold, dark eyes of his uncle. 

 

“Ah you’re finally here,” the King hums from his seat. 

 

“You needed to see us?” Hyunjin force himself to keep his voice steady, despite his gut screaming how wrong this all is.

 

“Yes. I did.”

 

The King wave his hand, and everything seems to happen in slow motion and yet all at once. Hyunjin sees someone dart forward out of the corner of his eye, and he feels two strong arms wrap around him and the cool metal of a blade pressing against his throat. His hands are pinned behind him, twisting painfully into his back. Hyunjin’s eyes widen, his body paralyzed in a mix of shock and fear as he meets Felix’s panicked gaze from a few feet away.

 

_ “What the hell are you doing?” _ Hyunjin chokes out, throat scratching against the knife.

 

He knows who it is, but he doesn’t. He knows it’s Changbin digging the blade into his skin just hard enough to not draw blood, but he doesn’t want it to be. 

 

Felix takes a step toward him. Hyunjin gasps when he feels the knife press just a little bit deeper, a sticky liquid dripping down his neck. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the King says nonchalantly. 

 

Hyunjin watches as he rises from his throne, stalking toward the prince like a predator that’s caught it’s prey. His bodyguard trails closely behind.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Hyunjin asks.

 

To Changbin or his uncle, he doesn’t know. 

 

The King stops in front of Hyunjin, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“Do you think I’m stupid, Hyunjin?”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, doesn’t know how. His mind is at capacity trying to figure out  _ why  _ his best friend is holding a knife to his throat.

 

“The events leading up to this and your silence has given me reason to believe you in fact, are the naive one. I’ve let you sneak out and have your rebellious fun and let you believe for a second that you were doing something that would hurt me. Unfortunately,” the King’s gaze darkens. “I’ve run out of patience.”

 

Hyunjin swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing dangerously against the steel. 

 

“You knew?” he manages to get out quietly.

 

“If you believe there’s a thing in this castle that goes on that I don’t know about, you’re a fool,” the King scoffs. “It’s no surprise you’re so ignorant, you take after your mother. Not fit to rule a kingdom.”

 

Those words set something off in Hyunjin, and he struggles to jump forward, thrashing in Changbin’s tight hold. 

 

“Don’t talk about my mother like that,” Hyunjin snarls.

 

“Your mother was a weak queen. You’re alike her in so many ways. You don’t understand the tough decisions rulers have to make. You think of saving the innocent before baring down enemies, it holds the kingdom back. Do you care about the kingdom, Hyunjin?”

 

Hyunjin glares at him. “You don’t care about the kingdom. The people you’re supposed to protect are suffering. Have you ever seen Colsum?”

 

“Sacrifices must be made for the majority. You cannot save everyone, Hyunjin.”

 

“You’re not saving anyone. You don’t care about anyone but yourself,” Hyunjin spits. “I know what you’ve been doing. Invading neighboring kingdoms and taking land that isn’t yours. You’re building an empire.”

 

His uncle merely laughs. “And that’s a bad thing? Imagine how powerful we will be. My empire will grow and expand to every corner of the continent.”

 

“You’re no king.”

 

“You’re right, I’m not.” His uncle’s eyes glitter with a darkness that sends a shiver down Hyunjin’s spine. “I’m an emperor.”

 

Hyunjin shakes violently, his blood boiling in anger and fear. Changbin is still dead silent behind him. 

 

_ Traitor. _

 

“Your time is up, Hyunjin,” the King speaks up again. “You’ve become a traitor to the throne.”

 

“So you’re going to kill me now?” Hyunjin hisses. 

 

“No. I need you alive. You’re going to do exactly as I say, starting with marrying Mirah.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I had a feeling you’d say that,” the King shrugs and waves a hand. 

 

His bodyguard leaps forward, and Hyunjin’s stomach twists when he realizes.

 

_ “No!”  _

 

The bodyguard lands a blow on Felix’s face, the boy stumbling back in shock. To his dismay, Felix doesn’t fight back, he lets the bodyguard grab ahold of his collar and Hyunjin screams when the bodyguard pulls a knife out of its sheath.

 

“Another weakness of yours, caring about people. When in a position of power, you have to learn to put aside your emotions. Otherwise, they can be used against you.”

 

“Stop!  _ Stop!” _

 

“Watch closely, Hyunjin,” the King smiles. “See what happens when you disobey your King.”

 

Hyunjin shuts his eyes, tears welling up as Felix’s screams fill the room, echoing off the walls. He goes limp in Changbin’s hold, hopelessness and despair leaving a void in his chest. 

 

His uncle is a monster. His best friend betrayed him. 

 

“Please stop,” Hyunjin whispers, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just please don’t hurt him.”

 

The room goes eerily silent. The only thing filling the silence is Felix’s heavy breathing. 

 

Hyunjin dares to open his eyes. Immediately he wishes he hadn’t.

 

Felix is on the ground in a pool of his own blood, every inch of his torso seems to be covered in dozens of cuts, etched deep into his skin. Hyunjin stops breathing at the sight of him, a sick feeling crawling under his skin.

 

“I’ll fucking  _ kill you,”  _ Hyunjin finds himself growling. 

 

“That’ll be hard to do in the dungeon. Prince Hwang Hyunjin, you’re under arrest for treason against the throne. And Lee Yongbok, you’re under arrest for theft  _ and  _ treason to the throne.” 

 

Hyunjin doesn’t respond, doesn’t take his eyes off of Felix’s crumpled figure on the floor in front of him. He looks so...small.

 

Felix opens one eye, meeting Hyunjin’s gaze through a glazed iris. 

 

“I’ll be okay.”

 

“Take them to the dungeon,” the King addresses the two bodyguards. He narrows his eyes at Hyunjin. “Now you see what happens when you cross me.”

 

The King nods his chin at Changbin, who takes the knife off Changbin’s neck, relieving the sharp pressure. He still keeps Hyunjin’s hands tight behind his back, and Hyunjin can’t stay silent anymore, snapping.

 

“Since when do you take orders from  _ him?”  _ Hyunjin curls his lip, side eyeing Changbin as much as he can from this angle.

 

The King laughs, “He always has. He swore an oath to the throne.”

 

“He swore an oath to  _ me,”  _ Hyunjin breathes, recalling Changbin’s words from the alleyway. 

 

Changbin doesn’t respond, instead turning Hyunjin and pushing him across the room. Hyunjin glances over his shoulder to see the King’s bodyguard yank Felix by his clothes upward, the younger staggering and clutching his stomach. 

 

Hyunjin feels bile rise in his throat at the sight, and tries to stop himself from screaming or throwing up. Hopelessness and despair weighing his shoulders down as Changbin pushes him forward out of the room.

 

He was finally going to do something. He was going to go out and get allies and overthrow the king. Now...there’s no hope. 

 

His uncle is going to lock him away and probably kill him once he finds no use for Hyunjin anymore. And Felix...how much will Felix get hurt from now on thanks to him?

 

God, why did he have to care so much? Of course his uncle would find out how close he’s gotten to Felix. Of course he’d use him as leverage against Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin feels selfish. He should’ve never caught feelings, should’ve never put everything in jeopardy because of one person. It’s only now, after everything, that Hyunjin suddenly realizes why Felix said they couldn’t be together. He had a duty to his kingdom, and he failed. All because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check.

 

He hangs in head and doesn’t say a word as he’s escorted to the dungeons.

 

-

 

A rancid smell burns Hyunjin’s nostrils as they walk through the dungeons. He swears he hears the squeaking of rats as they pass through, and the clanking of chains from other prisoners in their cells. 

 

The King’s bodyguard opens a cell and pulls Felix inside, locking the thief’s wrists in a bundle of chains. Changbin does the same to Hyunjin, locking them at opposite sides of the cell. 

 

So close, yet so far.

 

“Why did you do this?” Hyunjin asks Changbin, eyes narrowed.

 

Changbin avoids Hyunjin’s burning gaze at all costs, lips drawn into a thin line. He stays silent.

 

“You were a brother to me,” Hyunjin whispers. “Why did you do this? Why would you betray me?”

 

Still, no response. Changbin stands and turns and walks out.

 

Hyunjin slumps against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest. He looks over at Felix, whose eyes are shut. He’s curled into a ball, body shaking violently. He looks like he’s in so much pain, Hyunjin can almost feel it himself.

 

Hyunjin scoots over as much as he can before his chains pull him back. 

 

“Felix,” he tries to wake the younger.

 

Felix opens his eyes, blinking slowly at the prince.

 

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asks.

 

“...Hurts,” Felix breathes, closing his eyes again.

 

He’s still bleeding, his shirt cut up and bloody. He needs help. Hyunjin curses lowly.

 

Everything’s fallen apart. They’re trapped in here, betrayed by Hyunjin’s only friend. Betrayed by the King, meant to protect the kingdom. 

 

Nobody’s going to help them.

 

It’s all his fault. Hyunjin was supposed to save the kingdom, and now he’s going to be used and probably killed by his own uncle. 

 

Hyunjin hugs his knees, tucking his face in between them. Tears well up in his eyes, knowing all hope for himself and his people is gone. 

 

The King has won.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @seosapphic for notifications on updates and more fics/aus (Apologies for the late updates, life has been quite hectic. I have not abandoned this fic just please be patient for the next chapter. Chapters will be few, but long.)


End file.
